


Eu e o seu fantasma

by chan_sango



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Ghost, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drama, F/F, Glimbow, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Light Angst, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), catradora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_sango/pseuds/chan_sango
Summary: O passado de Catra não foi nada normal. Por isso, em sua vida adulta, orgulhava-se de andar nos eixos da rotina, por mais chata que fosse. Nada incomum dentro dos padrões do que julgava ser adequado, até o fantasma de uma mulher que nunca vira aparecer em seu banheiro e mudar para sempre toda a normalidade que conquistou arduamente. Deveria odiá-la por isso? Ou amá-la? Ao longo da nova jornada, a jovem vai descobrir que de acaso esse mistério não tem nada.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Razz (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Mara (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mara (She-Ra), Catra & Micah (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Mara & Razz (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 6





	1. PRÓLOGO - A vida normal e alguém nada normal

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, feliz ano novo e que 2021 seja menos caótico, amém. 
> 
> Segundo, sei que estão pensando 'ih alá, já vem a doida das Catradora escrever de novo', e eu digo: pois é, gente, é isso mesmo, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Acho que teremos mais uma comédia romântica com toques de drama/angst, porém, com um adendo de SOBRENATURAL. Sem NSFW/hot dessa vez. 
> 
> É, bebês, já aceitem que Adora morreu e é um fantasma. MAS, confiem em mim que tudo isso vai fazer sentido no final, e vem ver uma protagonista gay viva se apaixonar (lentamente pq slow burn) pela coprotagonista gay fantasma.
> 
> O prólogo é só para vermos em que terra estamos pisando com nossa querida Catra.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Um dia normal em uma vida normal de alguém nada normal.

É como se pode descrever a rotina de Catra desde a pré-adolescência. Não sabia datas em exato, o passado era meio confuso em sua mente. Para sua total felicidade. Não gostava de lembrar dele mesmo.

Mas, não era esse o seu foco. Não era só pelo limbo instalado na memória que se sentia agradecida. Estava no auge dos seus 21 anos agora, fazendo faculdade e trabalhando meio turno para sustentar alguns de seus poucos e simples mimos com o próprio dinheiro. Já era sortuda por não necessariamente ajudar com dívidas essenciais dentro de casa. O máximo que fazia era intercalar a conta da internet com Glimmer, sua irmã postiça 1 ano mais nova. A escassa parte que sobrava ia para uma poupança que sustentaria sua primeira moradia sozinha assim que possível.

Trabalhava de noite, começava 20h e saía 1h. Sim, _uma hora da manhã_. Era numa loja de conveniência de um posto no meio do caminho entre a faculdade e sua casa. Ainda assim, Catra era sortuda, lembre-se, e valorizava sua vida normal de pessoa nada normal. Dormia de madrugada, acordava para a faculdade no turno da tarde, partia para o trabalho de noite. Era sempre assim, de segunda à sábado. Exceto em época de prova, que não dormia _mesmo_ , só para usar a madrugada como tempo de estudo.

Em algumas ocasiões, a vida era até boa demais para ser verdade, como na vez em que seu pai adotivo, Micah, precisou viajar a trabalho por uma semana ano passado. Ele é um ilusionista bem prestigiado entre a alta sociedade, vivia de fazer shows de mágica impecáveis à la ‘Mister M’ para ricos e bilionários. Mal sabiam que de ilusão nada tinha, era tudo mágica de verdade.

Nesse período da viagem, ela e sua irmã ficaram responsáveis pela casa. Claro, _responsável_ não é uma palavra muito frequente no vocabulário prático de nenhuma das duas. Provavelmente fizeram mais festas em 7 dias do que seu pai permitia dentro da casa durante um ano inteiro. Até quebraram um maldito de um artefato que passou de geração para geração pela família e Glimmer deu um jeito de consertar com magia.

Óbvio que Micah descobriu, e aí está a desvantagem de ter um parente com poderes místicos. Ele sempre vai descobrir as merdas que você faz.

Sabe o ditado “O que o olho não vê, o coração não sente”? É uma farsa naquela casa. O coração, o corpo, as vozes da sua cabeça, o Pazuzu, todos os ancestrais poderosos de bem e do mal... A porra toda. _Tudo_ sente e ainda faz fofoca. Micah e Glimmer faziam isso o tempo todo.

Menos Catra, ela não era mágica.

Aliás, lidar com seres mágicos era a parte normal nada normal mais frequente da história da jovem. A princípio, tinha tudo para ser uma criança humana de futuro apático e cético, nada de coisas como magia, poderes, nenhuma baboseira dessas. O máximo de subjetividade que a influenciaria provavelmente seria a mão invisível do capitalismo. Ah... E alguns traumas de abandono por ter vivido desde sempre em um abrigo, sem uma figura parental que não fossem freiras e voluntários missionários. E tudo bem, vida que segue. Quantas pessoas passam por isso a cada milésimo de segundo no mundo, certo?

Só que ela foi adotada aos 6 anos, pelo menos é o que contam. Sim, ela vive seu passado pelo que terceiros contam. Quando Catra diz que realmente não lembra, é verdade. Nada, _nadinha_ antes dos 10 anos. E _quase_ nada, nadinha entre as idades 11 e 12.

Enfim. Foi para o lar de um casal meio sombrio, que pelo visto usariam a adoção para comprovar que eram boas pessoas e despistar algum crime macabro que cometeram. Os nomes eram algo perto de Sarah Weaver, ou Shadow Weaver (vai saber...), e Henry... Ou Hordak. Era a combinação dessas letras aí...

Toda vez que ouve essa história, Catra sempre fica intrigada com a lábia desses dois em conseguir passar pelos diversos processos de avaliação do orfanato até conseguir tirá-la de lá sem sequer uma desconfiança de que eram sociopatas. O que também a intrigava era a sua sorte de ter sido a criança que eles escolheram para ser a isca do golpe e o mais novo saco de pancadas psicológico e físico da família.

Essa parte do estranho conto de sua infância Micah não dá muitos detalhes.

Então, daí vamos pular direto para o dia em que ele a salvou da mão do casal problema.

Na faixa dos 9 anos, Catra estava mais de um mês sem aparecer na escola, e Glimmer, que estudava com ela e sempre foi sua amiga mais próxima, notou isso. Por algum motivo, Micah ficou desconfiado. Como uma criança _some da escola_ e os pais nem sequer dão sinal do que está acontecendo na secretaria ou comunica a professora? Foi quando ele achou o endereço da casa, se aproximou do casal e notou algo muito suspeito.

Depois de umas 3 semanas insistindo em contato, descobriram que mini Catra estava em um quarto trancada há dias sem comer, sem ver a luz do sol e com marcas de espancamento dos pés à cabeça. Ou seja, os sociopatas a mantinham em cativeiro, provavelmente porque foi rebelde e fez pirraça em algum momento, como qualquer criança em sua idade tendia fazer.

Glimmer insistiu que o pai a ajudasse, e ele nem pensou duas vezes. Os primeiros anos de liberdade de Catra foram tão confusos quanto os anos anteriores. Ela via assombrações, pessoas de quem não queria se lembrar, em _todos_ os lugares. Ela ouvia vozes dizendo que nunca seria capaz de ser alguém, que era um nada, uma insignificância perambulando na Terra, ouvia vozes que ameaçavam espancá-la até o último suspiro.

Dessa época lembra pouquíssimo, mas, têm resquícios de memória de comportamento. Não gostava de falar com ninguém, de encostar em ninguém. Só queria bater nas pessoas, cuspir nelas, odiá-las, com exceção de Micah e Glimmer. Ela lembra vagamente também que visitava muitos médicos, presenciava muitas reuniões com pessoas engravatas e um cara com um martelinho maneiro, o que mais tarde veio descobrir que eram psiquiatras, psicólogos, juízes e advogados.

Micah ganhou sua guarda na justiça e a adotou, já que a mini Catra não tinha parentes.

E desde então, a convivência trouxe um fato curiosíssimo sobre a sua nova família: eles eram bruxos, ou magos, ou feiticeiros, algo assim. Tinha salas específicas cheias de livros e objetos para conjuração, faziam alguns rituais de proteção e Catra poderia jurar que viu Micah treinando Glimmer para aprender a teletransportar quando ainda eram adolescentes.

Isso deixou a aborrecente Catra, no auge de sua fase emo gótica, meio revoltada e fora do lugar. Quer dizer, _mais_ que o habitual. Queria saber fazer a mesma coisa, queria se sentir parte daquilo, já que demorou tanto tempo para acreditar e _aceitar_ uma família. Sentia que era uma obrigação de Micah e Glimmer integrarem-na na convenção secreta de _bruxinhas boazinhas_ deles.

Depois descobriu que não era bem uma questão de querer. Tinha que ter o sangue místico, genes, herança. E não tinha _nada_ dessa babaquice. Fazer o que, não é mesmo?

Com um tempo se acostumou. E põe _tempo_ nisso...

Só superou mesmo quando sua vida foi entrando nos eixos da normalidade e, assim, descobrira que nada era mais confortável que simplesmente ser pacata. Tudo sempre foi um caos e um breu de memória desde que se entendera por gente. Poder se livrar disso e se preocupar com coisas menos intrigantes que abusos, espancamento, abandono e sentimento de exclusão era um paraíso. _Seu_ paraíso.

Viu só? Por isso, Catra era muito sortuda com o emprego noturno no qual lidava constantemente com pessoas bêbadas ou mal educadas, mesmo depois de um dia cheio na faculdade, seguido de uma noite mal dormida. E sempre no final da rotina, ela fingia por segundos que não estava de mal humor para sorrir na frente do espelho para si e agradecer.

Mais um dia normal em uma vida normal de alguém nada normal.

As coisas só começaram a mudar um pouquinho depois que, numa bela madrugada, voltou a ver fantasmas.

Esse era diferente, não tinha conexão com seus traumas e nem era figurativo. Era literalmente um fantasma. _Uma_ , na verdade. Loira, linda (o que não vem muito ao caso) e muito, _muito_ confusa.


	2. Quem invocou a loira do banheiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai? Então vamo começar essa bagaça?  
> POV de Catra. Boa leitura <3

Lá se vai mais um dia. O fim do expediente é sempre um alívio para Catra. Ela pega a jaqueta, o capacete e vai para a área do estacionamento assobiando alguma música chiclete que Glimmer ouviu mais cedo em casa. Prende o cabelo encaracolado e castanho em um rabo de cavalo baixo e o ajeita dentro do capacete com o visor já abaixado para proteger seus olhos azul e âmbar. A jaqueta já bem vestida a protege do vento conforme vai acelerando sua moto pelas estradas desertas da madrugada até chegar ao seu tão querido lar.

E hoje teve horas desafiadores no trabalho. Por algum motivo provavelmente idiota, um grupo de homens relativamente jovens ficaram bebendo no posto a noite toda. A cada vez que precisava atendê-los, mais irritada ficava, porque mais desrespeitosos eram. Um deles teve a audácia de ameaçar não pagar a própria cerveja que consumia caso ela não passasse seu telefone. Foi salva pelo próprio olhar de fúria, que é muito mais intimidador que qualquer cantada barata.

– Será que é pedir muito acordar um dia e não ter mais homens no mundo? – Murmurava sozinha enquanto desligava a moto estacionada no portão de casa. – Quer dizer... Alguns podem ficar, tipo o Micah. Mas não muitos também, porque estraga o oásis...

Destrancou a porta e entrou dando um suspiro aliviado. De novo lembrando que lá se vai mais um dia. Estava exausta de verdade hoje. Antes mesmo do estresse noturno, já tinha passado por um desentendimento com a colega de turma que supostamente faria dupla para uma apresentação. Não vão mais, não depois de ter xingado a mãe da coitada de todos os nomes imundos da vida. Não tinha culpa se a abusada testara todos os seus limites também. Nunca que Catra aceitaria ficar com toda a tarefa enquanto a bonita só fazia lixar as unhas em todas as reuniões, isso quando inventava desculpas para sair mais cedo e não dar mais sinal de vida sobre a parte dela.

Ela que lute agora e reze para que o professor aceite a famigerada dupla com Deus para a avaliação semestral. Culpa daquela garota preguiçosa...

– Hmm... Acho que no meu mundo perfeito sem homens também não quero essa ridícula. Por mim, ela pode _sumir_ – divagava na frente da geladeira aberta, beliscando algumas fatias de presunto para amenizar a fome da madrugada.

Tá. Chega de pensar no seu dia.

Achou alguma gororoba num pote do lado do presunto e ficou muito mais interessada. Provavelmente era um resto de lasanha que Glimmer não terminou de comer mais cedo. Essa seria sua janta, ou quase café da manhã.

A casa estava em total silêncio. Sua irmã e pai de consideração deviam estar além do décimo sono, pois passava das 2h30 da manhã. Esse momento de paz e quietude era um alívio e tanto para Catra. Não que ela não gostasse da companhia de sua pequena e nada convencional família, mas, eles cansavam sua beleza demais às vezes.

Glimmer parecia um _jigglypuff_ com tendências de bipolaridade. Em momentos, fazia jus à carinha de bebê com cabelos curtos lilás e olhos brilhantes da mesma cor sendo fofa, em outras, mostrava sua verdadeira essência demoníaca perdendo a paciência e gritando por literalmente qualquer coisa. Já Micah era gente boa, e, também, o que muitas colegas de classe dela e de sua irmã no Ensino Médio chamavam de _sugar daddy_.

Super inapropriado para idade dessas meninas assanhadas, fato. Contudo, Catra tinha que admitir que seu pai postiço era boa pinta com aquela barba de fios pretos meio acinzentados e cabelos da mesma cor na altura dos ombros, eventualmente presos em um semi coque. Bom para ele e as eventuais namoradas ricas que conseguia conquistar durante os shows de ilusionismo. Isso rendeu boas viagens e mimos luxuosos para ela e Glimmer em algumas ocasiões.

O defeito de Micah? Ele era superprotetor em um nível absurdo, o que fazia Catra se sentir com 12 anos em plena vida adulta. Foi quase um parto convencê-lo a aceitar seu trabalho de noite. Demorou uns 4 meses e quase perdeu a vaga por isso. E claro, outra coisa _irritante_ era o lado tiozão das piadas ruins que ocasionalmente dava o ar da graça, sempre em momentos questionáveis.

O foda é que não podia reclamar. Catra não era a melhor pessoa do mundo também. Atualmente até estava mais tolerável, verdade. Ainda assim, Micah e Glimmer aturaram todas as fases mais estranhas e rebeldes por qual passou, não mereciam seu julgamento de jeito nenhum. Três pessoas completamente diferentes vivendo juntas para lidar com suas próprias diferenças foi como, por muitos anos, a jovem enxergou seu recente e árduo núcleo familiar. Com o tempo, notou que nem tudo era sacrifício, nem tudo era se esforçar para respeitar limites e espaço de cada um. Também havia amor, e, principalmente, reciprocidade. Demorou para perceber, mas, sim, Catra os amava e era amada por eles. Uma troca que nunca ocorreu antes em sua vida.

Sem perceber, estava sorrindo com o olhar perdido em algum ponto randômico da parede da cozinha mastigando o último pedaço da lasanha. Várias lembranças boas ao lado das duas melhores pessoas que conhecera invadiram seus pensamentos.

Entendia que este era o mecanismo de cura de dias cansativos que seu cérebro mais usava. Ele gostava de mostrar o quanto havia conquistado depois dos males pelos quais precisou passar quando mais nova, uma maneira de lembrar que agora está em ótimas condições, não importa o quão bosta tenham sido as últimas horas. _Nada_ é pior do que aquele tempo do qual Catra sequer se lembra.

Terminou de comer e largou a louça para o primeiro felizardo que acordasse na manhã seguinte. Seu corpo implorava por um descanso, precisava se preparar para dormir. Não antes de tomar um banho, claro.

Subiu as escadas em silêncio, foi no quarto largar a bolsa e pegar peças de roupa confortáveis para vestir depois de limpa. Cada movimento que fazia era mais automático, não olhava para os lados, não olhava para nada. Entrou no banheiro depois de fechar a porta e acender só a luz da bancada. Preferia tomar banho quase no escuro assim mesmo. Foi até o espelho para tirar seu perfeito delineador do rosto e, em um breve momento que desviou o olhar para pegar um demaquilante ao lado da pia e voltar, outro reflexo além do seu surgiu na parede atrás de si, há uns 3 metros de distância.

Na mesma hora seus olhos arregalaram e tudo o que segurava nas mãos foi jogado para o ar. Quase gritou. _Quase_. Ainda bem que estava acostumada a ser silenciosa por causa do horário até mesmo em momentos de tamanho susto, como esse.

Mal conseguia se mexer, a não ser para tremer feito um cachorro molhado no frio, enquanto continuava encarando o vulto repentino. Vulto, não. Era literalmente uma pessoa, ou algo do tipo. Uma mulher loira, mais alta que ela, de olhos azuis quase cinzas e uma peça única de roupa que mais parecia um macacão branco colado com detalhes vermelhos nos braços.

Piscou uma vez, contou até 3. Piscou mais uma, contou até 6. Depois picou mais e contou até 9. Fechar os olhos e espaçar o tempo em que os mantinham fechados era uma das inúmeras técnicas para quando dava sinais de que voltaria a ver e ouvir coisas que não queria. Micah a ensinou, logo que veio morar com eles.

Dessa vez, contudo, não funcionou. A mulher ainda estava lá em pé parada e encarando de volta. Havia bons anos que não tinha alucinações... Por que isso agora? E por que uma mulher que nunca viu nada vida? E por que ela era meio que _atraente_ também? Nenhuma de suas alucinações eram figuras admiráveis.

– Agora tô vendo loiras futuristas, essa é boa... – Voltou a falar sozinha, olhando para o próprio reflexo para tentar ignorar a companhia atrás dela, querendo desesperadamente parar de tremer. – Acho que tô precisando sair com alguém, ter uma noite decente ou sei lá... Voltar a fazer terapia é uma opção também.

– Tá achando que eu sou fruto da sua imaginação? – A aparição misteriosa indagou em voz baixa, evidentemente insegura com o contato. 

– É óbvio, minha filha! – Catra correspondeu o olhar ainda de costas, através do espelho, voltando a tirar sua maquiagem. – O que mais poderia ser?

– Eu sou real, eu... – A loira gesticulava e gaguejava ao falar. – Bom, não sei como vim parar aqui, mas... Não sou miragem, alucinação ou... Ou algo do tipo.

A morena, então, parou tudo o que fazia e congelou novamente. Seus olhos voltaram a fitar a outra de maneira espantada. Decidiu virar-se abrupta e confirmou que a loira estava lá mesmo, atrás dela, o que a fez abrir e fechar a boca na tentativa de falar mais de uma vez.

– Se... Se... Se você é real – cochichava esbaforida, expressando seu medo. – Então... Então está invadindo a casa? Você é... UMA MANÍACA PSICOPATA ASSASSINA?

A última parte da frase foi literalmente um grito agudo e falhado. Desistiu de segurar a voz depois que tudo parecia muito real para seu gosto.

Catra correu para a porta do banheiro e tentou abrir algumas vezes antes de se tocar que ela mesma tinha trancado. Isso deu tempo o suficiente para que a maníaca, antes só uma alucinação inofensiva, pudesse desesperadamente se explicar.

– Não! Não, não, não! – Ela balançava as mãos freneticamente e chegava mais perto de Catra, que se encolheu na quina entre a parede e a porta acuada. – Eu não sou nada disso! Calma, por favor! Não quero matar ninguém e... Nem sei se consigo, na verdade... Mas, mesmo se conseguisse, não! Não mesmo!

Essa alucinação estava de parabéns na atuação e autonomia. Era um pouco perdida nas falas, o que dava até um requinte de realidade. Nunca antes tinha conversado com uma delas... Alias, era mesmo uma miragem, não é? Só podia ser.

Depois de ouvir um suspiro longo e frustrado vindo da loira, Catra decidiu parar de esconder o rosto com os braços e encará-la. Não abriu mão de ficar no canto da parede.

O silêncio ainda era unânime na casa. Pelo visto ninguém acordou com seu gritinho histérico.

– Olha... Eu também não sei o que tô fazendo aqui, tá? – Tinha insegurança no tom de voz da mulher miragem de novo. – Eu meio que... Meio que estava dormindo, eu acho... Sabe quando você sonha tudo preto? Tipo um sonho sem ter um sonho acontecendo exatamente?

A morena acenou com a cabeça positivamente e a outra continuou:

– Então... Era tipo isso, mas aí comecei a ficar com agonia desse breu e pensei muito que queria acordar e... E agora eu estou _aqui_. Não sei exatamente onde é _aqui_... Ou o motivo pelo qual _sinto_ que preciso estar aqui, mas é isso...

– Espera... Você _sente_ que precisa estar aqui? – Catra desencostou da parede e ficou propriamente em pé de frente para a mais alta. – Como assim?

– É tipo um campo de força que me puxa, me atrai ou sei lá... E eu não consigo sair... É mais como se eu não quisesse sair... Meu corpo não me _deixa_ sair... Eu preciso ficar aqui

– No meu banheiro? – A mulher de olhos coloridos cruzou os braços.

– Aham...? – A mais alta deu de ombros e a encarou confusa. – Eu _acho_

O silêncio se instalou e Catra ficou presa em seus pensamentos. Queria tentar desvendar esse mistério surreal. Uma miragem muito, muito consciente que a dizia que não sabia o que fazia ali, mas, que precisava ficar ali. Era como uma assombração, um...

É ISSO!

– Ei – deu dois passos para se aproximar dela.

– Hum?

– Posso encostar em você? Ou você tenta encostar em mim, tanto faz...

– Por que?

– Talvez você seja um fantasma, ou sei lá... Já pensou nisso?

Catra estava prestes a encostar nela quando a mais alta se afastou balançando a cabeça em negação.

Na hora percebeu que o ‘não’ gesticulado era tanto para responder sua pergunta quanto para que mantivesse a distância. Ela não queria ser tocada, e deveria ser respeitada por isso. A mais baixa, então, recuou.

Também... Com uma técnica de aproximação nota 10 dessas...

– Tenta, então... – a de cabelos castanhos apontou para o local mencionado, fazendo a outra seguir com o olhar – Pegar algum objeto ali da bancada.

– Tá

Com a mesma determinação da resposta, a mulher misteriosa se aproximou da dita bancada e foi certeira no mesmo demaquilante que antes Catra segurava. Fez o mesmo movimento que qualquer pessoa faria para segurar a embalagem, tirando o fato de que sua mão simplesmente _atravessou_ o objeto, como se ela fosse imaterial.

Na hora, sua fisionomia mudou para algo entre estar curiosa e horrorizada simultaneamente.

– Q-Que... Que merda é essa? – Ela exclamou mais para si do que para a outra.

– Eu disse... – Catra levantou as duas palmas para cima e deu de ombros.

– Mas o que tá acontecendo comigo? – Agora direcionava sua fala para a menor, perguntando atordoada.

– Ué, eu não sei! – A morena continuou a falar receosa depois que sua resposta visivelmente a deixou frustrada. – Quer dizer... Acho que você é um fantasma mesmo, ou uma aparição... Alguma coisa desse tipo.

– Não, cara... Não mesmo! Eu sou uma _pessoa_! – Ela levou as mãos à cabeça e quase despenteou o rabo de cavalo perfeito.

Se é que fantasmas despenteiam cabelos...

– Olha, _calma_ , tá bom? E pensa comigo – Catra tentava ser paciente, mas já cruzava os braços em agonia. – Você não consegue segurar nada, surgiu no meu banheiro depois de um “sono profundo” e sente um campo de força te prendendo em um lugar.

– Eu não sou um fantasma!

– Ah, pronto! – Desistiu da paciência e bateu o pé. – Agora além de me assombrar, também vai teimar comigo!

– Eu não tô te assombrando! – A outra também bateu o pé para intimidar. – Você não tem ideia de como eu gostaria de não estar presa aqui com uma pessoa mal educada como você!

– _Mal educada_? – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas depois de bufar. – Querida, tu me aparece no meu banheiro dando uma de Gasparzinho às 3 da manhã e eu que sou a mal educada?

Isso deixou a fantasma sem palavras. Abriu a boca algumas vezes para tentar falar prontamente, só que nada elaborou. Até que sua fisionomia era menos de raiva e mais de preocupação.

– Pelo menos... – Ela balbuciou. – Pelo menos me ajuda...

– Olha, você tá _morta_ – Catra voltou a se sentir segura o bastante para andar para perto do box, virar de costas para a visita espiritual e tirar a blusa. – Eu não sei como posso te ajudar. Eu só sei que tá tarde, amanhã tenho um dia cheio e só quero tomar um banho e dormir. Então eu vou te ignorar e, talvez, se fizer o mesmo, você consegue ficar livre do campo de força ou sei lá o que que te prende aqui.

A mais baixa discretamente virou a cabeça e percebeu que a companhia sobrenatural estava imóvel, virada de costas para lhe dar privacidade, acuada no mesmo canto entre a porta e a parede que Catra ficara a minutos atrás.

Nada disse depois de sua última fala. Ótimo, então ela concordou com todo o lance de ignorar. Era o sinal que precisava para finalmente tomar o seu tão desejado banho, vestir sua blusa larga e shorts super confortáveis, escovar os dentes e ficar prontíssima para dormir.

Para isso, precisaria passar perto da aprendiz de loira do banheiro e abrir a porta, o que não seria um problema já que fantasmas são super atravessáveis. E Catra seguiu o seu caminho, apesar de sentir a curiosidade remoendo por dentro. Só para tentar amenizá-la um pouquinho, resolveu encarar aquele rosto pálido uma última vez. Quando o fez, viu os olhos azuis tão abertos e as pupilas tão diminuídas em choque que se arrependeu na hora de ter sido tão insensível diante da suposta morte da mulher.

Pelo menos os pêsames deveria ter oferecido.

– Ei, loira futurista, sinto muito pela sua morte... – Ela admitiu suspirando arrependida. – De verdade... Espero que... Descanse em paz, sei lá.

– Tudo bem... Ahn, obrigada, eu acho. – A fantasma desviou o olhar vago para encarar Catra ainda bem desnorteada. – E meu nome é Adora.

– Ah, sim... Sou Catra.

– Então durma bem, Catra – Adora deu um sorriso triste.

– Valeu.

Catra apagou a luz e abriu a porta depois que a mais alta saiu do canto.

Assim foi para o quarto, atônita por simplesmente estar num entrave mental sobre como acabara de se despedir de uma mulher morta no seu banheiro. Pelo menos parecia cada vez menos uma alucinação, bom sinal para sua saúde mental. Ou se for o caso de estar mesmo vendo coisas, era quase certo que uma noite de sono curaria tudo isso.

A cama era encostada na parede e ela sempre dormia para esse lado, assim evitava imaginar presenças não desejadas no meio das grandes sombras que faziam os objetos no seu quarto. Logo caiu no sono, logo se desprendeu de suas memórias recentes com uma certa fantasma. Tudo ia voltar ao normal no dia seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volto na sexta para vcs descobrirem se foi tudo uma ilusão kakaka


	3. Bom dia, mundo, tenho um Pokémon fantasma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, pessoal! Sextou com POV Catra (não mais Ana Catarina, triste) hauhaua
> 
> Capítulo bem leve, bem humor e piadas, porque no início tudo é fácil.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Como sempre, o alarme da jovem Catra tocava no meio da manhã para que se iniciasse a pior melhor rotina. Ela se virou descoordenada para alcançar o celular na mesa de cabeceira e desativá-lo. Tudo dentro do comum, exceto pelo vulto que estava logo ao lado, fitando-a quieta.

Se antes não estava totalmente acordada, o susto que levou fez questão de terminar o trabalho e eliminar o sono de vez. O pulo involuntário que deu da cama a fez cair sentada no chão, onde resolveu soltar o grito que suas cordas vocais não segurariam de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos já era uma assombração familiar, mais ou menos.

– AI, INFERNO! – A morena repreendeu a fantasma loira com a cara emburrada e voz ainda recém acordada. – Seu plano é me matar também, garota?

– Foi mal – Adora uniu as duas mãos gesticulando um pedido de desculpas enquanto sorria sem graça. – É que o campo de força meio que tá aqui agora e não mais no banheiro.

– Sério? – Levantando do chão e ajeitando minimamente o cabelo bagunçado pós noite de sono, Catra encarou a outra com uma fisionomia curiosa. – E desde que horas tá aqui no quarto?

– Bom, uns minutos depois de você ter saído do banheiro – ela gesticulava, em partes ainda constrangida pelo susto causado. – Tentei ficar por lá, mas, me senti puxada e estava meio cansativo lutar contra isso. Aí, fui vagando pelo corredor até chegar no lugar em que essa sensação passava, e era aqui, no caso.

– Nossa, como eu não percebi? – A pergunta da de cabelos castanhos era mais para si.

– Bom, pelo visto você pega no sono rápido

– É que eu tô sempre cansada

– Imagino. Você dorme tarde demais pelo que parece

– Não tenho escolha, e também não te devo satisfações

Catra pretendia ignorar a estranha entidade e sair do quarto para começar o dia.

Não usufruiu tanto tempo da solitude, já que, mais uma vez sua mais nova companhia sobrenatural a seguia. Estava na pia do mesmo banheiro do dia anterior, lavando o rosto e se preparando para escovar os dentes, quando viu o reflexo da loira novamente. Dessa vez, o susto não foi tanto, vai ver estava começando a se acostumar...

– Ei, por que tá me seguindo? – Ela perguntou ainda com a escova de dente na boca.

– Juro que também tentei ficar no quarto e consegui só por alguns instantes. – A fantasma coçou a nuca visivelmente desconfortável. – Acho que quanto mais você se afasta, mais longe eu fico do campo de força e ele me puxa.

– Então o campo de força sou eu?

– Acho que sim

– Ah, _ótimo_! – Revirando os olhos e murmurando impaciente, a morena terminou a higiene bucal e lavou o rosto. – Queria lembrar com qual demônio eu fiz pacto para ganhar uma assombração exclusiva...

– Poderia ser pior – Adora cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha enfatizando seu tom debochado. – Você poderia ter acabado de morrer e ser obrigada a perseguir uma mulher mal-humorada. Pensa bem...

– Você que lute, loira do banheiro.

Depois de responder à indireta, a jovem virou de costas em desdém ao comentário e começou a caminhar para o primeiro piso da casa. Estava com fome e precisava de algo substancial no café da manhã para aturar sua nova condição de sensitiva, que, a muito contragosto, seria adicionada a mais uma das coisas que não teve opção de escolher na vida.

Bastou chegar perto da mesa do café e sentar para a bela, porém irritante, aparição surgir na sua visão periférica. Bem do lado seu lado direito, de frente para Glimmer.

Aliás, será que ela enxergava também?

– Bom dia, traste – a jovem de cabelo curto e lilás jogado para o lado falou mastigando. – Agora nem cumprimentar os outros quer, é?

– Eu acabei de sentar, brilhante, me dá um tempo. – Já se apressava para colocar um pouco de leite e café na caneca. – Aí, você não tá vendo mais ninguém aqui não?

– Que? Como assim? – A irmã até parou a mastigação no meio do processo para encará-la. Em instantes, arregalou os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de quem lembrou de algo. – Isso é sua maneira de perguntar onde está o pai? Ele não dormiu em casa hoje.

– Eu sei, ele me mandou mensagem, não é isso. – Catra tombou a cabeça para seu lado direito, usando-a para apontar na direção. – Aqui, oh, tá vendo nada não?

Adora cruzou os braços e sua boca entreabriu, estava perplexa com a maneira desdenhosa de apresentação.

– Eu não... Era para ver alguma coisa?

– Então você não enxerga _ela_?

– Ela quem, meu deus?

– Tá, vou precisar te dar contexto. – A morena tomou um gole da bebida recém preparada e limpou a garganta. – Tem uma assombração-

Adora interrompeu na mesma hora, falando mais alto o que só Catra podia ouvir:

– Não sou uma assombra-

– Tá! Deixa eu falar do meu jeito para explicar, dá licença – Catra respondeu olhando na direção da loira, deixando Glimmer meio confusa com a interação gestual e falada para o nada.

Catra voltou a olhar para a irmã postiça:

– Tem um fantasma de uma mulher me assombrando desde ontem à noite. Ela apareceu no banheiro e eu tentei ignorar, mas quando acordei, ela estava no meu quarto e agora para todo lugar que eu vou ela tá vindo atrás.

A jovem do outro lado da mesa demorou alguns segundos para processar o que acabara de ouvir, até que soltou um longo suspiro e coçou discretamente a testa ainda meio perplexa.

– Você... Por acaso tá tendo aquelas visões de quando era mais nova? – Glimmer introduziu o assunto de forma delicada, sabendo da possível gravidade. – É alguém do seu passado?

– Não, não – a de olhos coloridos até balançou a cabeça em negação para certificar que nada tinha a ver. – Eu até achei também, no início... Quer dizer, ainda não estou com total certeza que não seja uma ilusão... Mas, ela não sabe nada de mim ou fala algo que possa diretamente me atingir... É como se tivesse autonomia própria, e-

– É claro! Eu já cansei de te falar que não sou porra de visão nenhuma – Adora murmurou no meio da fala de novo, já sabendo que só Catra iria escutar.

E ela apenas deu de ombro e continuou a conversa:

– E então eu deduzi que era um fantasma. Até porque ela atravessa coisas também e tudo mais. – Na maior casualidade, a morena pegou preparou também um sanduíche e começou a comer.

– E você tá de boas com isso? Sabe... Qualquer pessoa normal entraria em pânico

– Qualquer pessoa normal que não tenha visto as coisas que eu vi e que não tenha sido adotada por uma família que usa magia o tempo todo.

– SUA FAMÍLIA É MÁGICA? – Adora levou as duas mãos ao rosto surpresa.

– Uhum – Catra respondeu baixa e discretamente, rapidamente voltando a atenção à irmã.

– Nem usamos assim... O _tempo todo._ – Sua irmã postiça reforçou a última frase enquanto, literalmente, fazia o açucareiro flutuar para mais perto dela.

– Sério, Glimmer? – Catra cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas sarcasticamente.

– Ah, eu tô dizendo na rua e tal... – Ela deu de ombros. – Não é todo mundo que sabe sobre mim e meu pai, e você sabe disso. Em casa eu sou livre para usar, então me deixa.

– Isso é _incrível_! – A fantasma ainda estava em euforia com a informação, totalmente alheia do quanto a situação de ter que prestar atenção em duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo só irritava Catra. – Eu achava que essas coisas não existiam!

– Olha quem fala, uma mulher que é praticamente um fantasma no mundo dos vivos. – A morena bufou e deu mais um gole no café com leite.

– E você tá falando com esse espírito que tá te perseguindo agora? – Glimmer desviou a atenção de Catra para si.

– Claro! Você tá achando o quê? Que eu tô falando sozinha e enlouqueci de vez?

– E como ela é? – Ignorou completamente a grosseria da irmã e continuou casualmente.

– Alta, loira, olhos azuis – Catra olhou para Adora de cima a baixo e mordeu o sanduíche. – Gos- Er... Quer dizer... Corpo atlético...?

Adora deu um tapa de leve no próprio rosto e aproveitou para deixar a mão lá, escondendo seu visível constrangimento com a descrição.

– Parece muito bonita para uma assombração. – A de cabelos lilás tomou virou o último gole de sua xícara e levantou para lavar a louça que sujara. – Estava esperando uma menina do Exorcista, ou um olho pendurado, roupa ensanguentada, ódio mortal...

– Nah... Ela me parece zen, inteira e limpinha. – Mais uma olhada descarada de Catra à fantasma seguida de uma mexida de ombros em desdém. – Vai ver ela morreu dormindo e depois do banho...

A própria mulher riu do que acabara de falar e sua irmã fez o mesmo.

Já Adora ficou alternando o olhar curioso entre as duas vivas. Provavelmente estava pensando que a reação delas diante de uma aparição fantasmagórica era estranhamente passiva, quase apática.

Pois é. A condição anormal da árvore genealógica dessa família fez de seus membros pessoas zero céticas. Acreditar no sobrenatural é tão fácil quanto enxergar que o capitalismo é um sistema falido e precisa mudar. Simples, não é?

– Ainda assim, se eu fosse você, pelo menos iria checar com a sua terapeuta se está tudo bem e se não pode ser nenhum sintoma dos traumas passados. – Glimmer secou as mãos e pegou a bolsa que estava pendurada em uma das cadeiras para se preparar para sair. – E também faria uns exames toxicológicos, porque o pai vai, com certeza, achar que você tá alucinando por causa de drogas.

–Eu _não uso_ drogas, nunca usei. Mal tenho bebido ultimamente... – Catra praticamente sibilou como um gato revoltado enquanto lançava um olhar julgador para a irmã. – Esse tempo todo tu não estava me levando a sério, né?

Óbvio, só esqueceu de um adendo ao confiar demais que sua irmã iria embarcar nessa loucura de fantasma com ela. Acreditar no sobrenatural era fácil mesmo, tanto para Glimmer quanto para Micah. Difícil era acreditar que _Catra_ estava genuinamente vendo algo além de suas alucinações pré-tratamento.

– Ué, assim, eu acredito em influências espirituais e essas coisas, até porque mexemos muito com isso na magia. – Glimmer apoiou delicadamente a mão no ombro da irmã e acariciou. – Mas conhecendo seu histórico, mana, é melhor checar... Não tô dizendo que não é um fantasma de verdade, mas... Só se certifica se está tudo bem, tá? E não conta para o pai enquanto não tiver certeza, senão ele vai te superproteger até não poder mais.

– Eu sei... – A morena suspirou e respondeu mais calmamente. De relance, viu a fantasma balançar a cabeça em negação, como se já estivesse cansada de falar que não era coisa da cabeça dela.

– Bom, se precisar de mim, me liga. – A irmã postiça beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Tô indo para aula, e você vê se não se atrasa para a sua também!

Quando Glimmer saiu de casa, Catra terminou de tomar o café, lavou a louça e arrumou a mesa. Claro, sem antes garantir que reclamou de todas as maneiras possíveis do quanto odiava ficar responsável por limpar a cozinha no café da manhã.

– Talvez se tivesse falado meu nome para ela, passaria mais credibilidade. – Adora quebrou o silêncio que já tomava o ambiente por longos minutos.

– Não sei se seria uma garantia de credibilidade assim... – A jovem viva deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso pequeno. – Bom... Preciso organizar umas coisas antes do horário da faculdade. Fica à vontade aí... Para não me seguir se possível.

– Não é possível

– Tanto faz então

Coisas para organizar antes do horário da faculdade? Pronto. Organizadas.

Catra logo se aprontou para subir em sua moto, ajustar o capacete e dar a partida para a primeira parte do quebra-cabeça da monótona vida adulta. Durante a viagem na moto, não havia nenhum sinal de Adora, e foi aí que a jovem alimentou as esperanças de que, talvez, pela velocidade em que estava, a fantasma perdera a distância do tal campo de força e ficara finalmente livre, o que significava que, consequentemente, também estava livre.

Só que não. A vã ingenuidade...

Dizem que a esperança é a última que morre. É mentira. Assim que chegou no campus, a visão de Adora repentinamente surgindo do seu lado era a prova de que a esperança poderia ser a primeira a morrer. Isso se morte significar fim, algo que vinha questionando fervorosamente desde que ganhou a companhia de um espírito que já deveria ter batido as botas desse mundo.

Fazer o que, não é? Nada que um longo suspiro para recuperar o ânimo não resolva. Ainda tinha tudo para ficar tranquila. Chegou alguns minutos adiantada, por isso, pôde usufruir um pouco das dependências externas do local e terminar de ler um texto da próxima aula enquanto deixava a brisa do dia ameno brincar em seu rosto.

Belos primeiros minutos de paz, tirando o fato de que a loira falecida não saía da sua visão periférica e isso estava começando a ficar irritante.

Catra tentava por na cabeça que não era culpa da fantasma, já que a própria também não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. E Adora até tentava ficar o mais imóvel possível, visivelmente não queria atrapalhar o que quer que estivesse lendo. Fofo da parte dela.

Porém, não deixava de ser uma companhia meio incômoda. Nem conseguia focar mais no que lia... Olhava para as frases sem, sequer, assimilá-las.

Quer saber? Foda-se o texto. Virou o rosto para encarar a fantasma avoada.

– Ei – Catra vocalizou de maneira discreta para que ninguém que passasse ao redor achasse que estava os chamando. – Por que não aproveita que estamos ao ar livre para tentar vagar por aí, e, tipo, talvez se livrar do campo de força?

– Hã? – Adora saiu da viagem dos próprios pensamentos e a fitou confusa. – Será que funciona?

– Se não tentar, nunca saberemos

– É, vou tentar.

E lá se foi a fantasminha não tão camarada vagando para mais e mais longe, até se misturar na significativa aglomeração de pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro no pátio. Ela estava se afastando bem, até... Vai ver estava funcionando...

Uma sensação de alívio se atreveu a percorrer seu corpo e ela quis até voltar a ler o tal texto. Sem qualquer sinal de Adora novamente, tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal. Então, deixou-se mergulhar no som ambiente e se concentrou, finalmente, no texto. Nada mais atrapalhava na sua visão periférica.

Minutos divinos esses. Pena que acabaram. _De novo_.

– Acho que não funcionou – A voz familiar por trás, a causando um susto de fazê-la pular de onde estava sentada.

Ótimo, agora ela podia sair andando na sua frente até sumir e, _do além_ , brotar por trás silenciosamente.

– MEU DEUS, ADORA, VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR COM ISSO! – Catra estava em pé, pegando o texto que tinha deixado cair no chão com o susto. Seu grito indignado chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, mas, resolveu ignorá-las.

– Foi mal, eu... – Sem graça, Adora gaguejava ao falar. – Eu pensei que você soubesse que eu estava atrás de você.

– Como? Tu saiu andando na minha frente! – Abaixou o tom de voz, porém, ainda expressava indignação.

– Ué, você sabe que eu sempre volto! – Adora flutuava para frente de Catra, ficando, sem perceber, em pé com as pernas atravessando o banco de concreto como se fosse um holograma. – Como eu voltei depois que chegou aqui de moto... Aliás, eu descobri que até uma certa distância eu consigo ir e não ser tão afetada pelo imã que me puxa para você...

– É como se tivesse um raio de distância máxima? – Catra tentava focar no rosto da fantasma, mas, seu olho continuava viciado em olhar as pernas dela atravessadas no banco de concreto de forma bizarra.

– É, tipo isso. – A loira cruzou os braços casualmente. – Em ambientes fechados, como na sua casa, parece que esse raio diminui. Mas, eu acho que se eu ficar circulando por lá, consigo me acostumar com a sensação e aí posso ficar mais distante com um temp-

– Er... Eu tô prestando atenção no que tá falando, _juro_ , mas... – A de cabelos castanhos interrompeu hesitante. – Você pode sair de cima do banco? Tá me dando nervoso...

– Ah! Eu... Tá, desculpa, não tinha notado! – Ela flutua para um lugar onde nenhuma parte do seu corpo transpassa objetos e sorri para a morena. – Melhor?

Por algum motivo, Catra se sentiu contagiada pelo sorriso e o retribuiu. Pessoalmente, essa influência tão realista que tivera era uma prova de que Adora não era mera imaginação de sua cabeça danificada.

Ainda assim, precisava de mais provas. Primeiro, para acreditar em si mesma e tirar todas as dúvidas a respeito da própria sanidade mental. E, depois, para fazer seu pai e irmã de consideração também acreditarem na existência de Adora.

Não agora. Mentalizou que isso era um problema para a Catra do futuro. Sua aula começaria logo e precisava se dirigir para a sala. Que comecem os jogos tediosos da caça ao diploma.

Incrivelmente nesse dia o tédio não foi o protagonista por vários motivos. Um deles era o fato de as aulas da grade serem as suas favoritas. O outro, era Adora vagando estupidamente pelo ambiente e parando de frente para pessoas distraídas em seus celulares ou cochilos no meio da explicação para repreendê-las fazendo caretas e falando frases aleatórias, como ‘esse aqui tá vendo nude na DM do Instagram’, ‘E essa assistindo vídeo de gatinho no meio da aula? Não posso julgar, acho que fiz isso algumas vezes... Adoro gatos, queria um. Será que existe gato fantasma?’.

_“Essa Adora... Será que consigo me acostumar com isso?”_

Era compreensível a loira estar fazendo isso para matar o tempo, mas, as vezes Catra se pegava prestando mais atenção dela no que na própria professora, o que tornava isso uma distração um pouco inconveniente.

Não repreendeu a loira, nem nada, apenas tentou se controlar para não se perder nas caras e bocas que ela fazia para não cair na gargalhada e todos os colegas de classe acharem que era alguma alucinada. Quer dizer... Até pode ser. Quem garante? Só que ninguém precisava saber também.

Ao fim do dia na faculdade, a jovem de cabelos castanhos pouco teve tempo para fazer qualquer outra atividade a não ser comer um lanche rápido, pegar a moto e partir para o trabalho de meio turno.

A tarde virou noite num piscar de olhos e lá estava ela com o boné e a blusa do uniforme com as cores do posto para substituir a atendente da tarde na lojinha de conveniência. Se sentia a própria Ronald McDonald com aquela roupa ridícula... O importante era que estava sendo paga para passar essa vergonha. Tem gente que passa e não ganha nenhum trocado.

De todas as partes da rotina em que sua paciência era veemente testada, essa era a pior. Isso porque, ou havia dias de muito movimento, obrigando Catra a extrapolar seus limites de socialização, ou não tinha absolutamente uma alma para ser atendida.

Esse era o caso hoje. Nenhuma alma.

Quer dizer, pelo menos não uma propriamente viva. Ela olhou para Adora vagando entediada entre as diferentes prateleiras enquanto cantava baixinho a música que tocava na caixa de som da loja.

Depois de passar 2 horas suspirando longamente e segurando o peso da cabeça com as mãos enquanto os cotovelos apoiavam na bancada, a sua companhia do além parou de frente para ela e bufou.

– Isso é uma tortura – a loira arrastava a voz tediosa. – Eu não quero passar a minha vida, quer dizer, _morte,_ inteira na sua rotina... Ela é muito chata.

– E você por acaso tinha uma vida super badalada? Era agente secreta? Piloto de kart? Princesa guerreira?

– Não, boba. Só que eu fazia coisas que me interessavam, não era a sombra de outra pessoa, né.

– Bom, se você tivesse vindo me assombrar a uns anos atrás, teria coisas mais interessantes para assistir. – Catra abriu um sorriso sarcástico e vazio. – Minha infância foi bem mais movimentada, digamos assim... Não num bom sentido...

– Não sei se gostaria de ver alguém sofrendo. Sinto muito por ter passado por coisas ruins... Mas agora está melhor, não é? – Adora a encarou com pena, o que causou simultaneamente mais raiva do que gratidão em Catra.

Normalmente não sabia lidar com esse sentimento e só explodia. Hoje, resolveu disfarçar e engolir a seco.

– Desde que eu saí daquela família que não era bem uma família, sim... – A morena tentou expressar desdém, ignorando a sensação estranha que esse assunto a causava.

– Família... – Adora reproduziu a fala olhando para o nada. Até que arregalou os olhos e gritou eufórica. – É isso, Catra! _Família_!

– Quê?

– E se você tentar procurar minha irmã? – Ela tentou bater na bancada para expressar a animação, mas seus braços passaram direto.

Ignorou a frustração com a cena e continuo:

– Aí você conseguiria provar que eu existo, ou _existia_ , de verdade e também podemos tentar descobrir mais sobre o que aconteceu e tentar achar uma solução!

– Esse tempo todo você tinha uma irmã para procurar e só agora lembrou? – Catra cruzou os braços e começou a julgá-la com os olhos coloridos.

– Ei, foi só um dia de delay! – Levantando os braços em defesa, a outra respondeu. – Eu estava muito confusa ainda com toda situação!

– E tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber sobre você e sua irmã, menina mistério? – A mais baixa ironizou o tom da pergunta.

– Na verdade sim... – Adora deu um sorriso desajeitado. – Não somos daqui. Eu e Mara somos da cidade vizinha, a umas 3 horas de carro daqui. Tipo, eu acho que nasci aqui, mas, me mudei para a outra cidade bem pequena.

– Tá... Algo mais?

– Creio que não.

– Beleza. Agora me fala o nome da sua irmã para eu procurar no Facebook ou Instagram, sei lá.

Catra pegou o telefone e abriu as duas redes sociais, esperando as instruções de Adora.

– Mara – a loira falou.

– Mara Maravilha? – Catra debochou encarando a outra com um olhar divertido.

– Que? Não... Não sei quem é essa... – A fantasma confusa apenas ignorou a brincadeira por não entender a referência. – Minha irmã é Mara Grayskull.

A mais baixa revirou os olhos com a lerdeza da mais alta em não captar o trocadilho. Ou vai ver sua alma era muito jovem para conhecer esse ícone... Às vezes Catra esquecia que ela tinha gostos meio velhos para a própria idade.

Enfim... A busca por Mara (Maravilha) Grayskull foi iniciada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos dar uma de Scooby Doo e desvendar a misteriosa causa da morte de Adora no próximo capítulo. Até quarta <3


	4. Se você morrer, eu te mato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Adora e uma dose minúscula de angst.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Fazer Catra procurar por Mara nas redes sociais foi um passo à frente. Adora só não tinha ideia de que à frente era praticamente um precipício emocional. Para complementar a sequência do dia mais esquisito de sua não vida, agora vinha uma onda de memória recente para afogá-la nas mágoas do luto de sua própria morte. Assim que a jovem de cabelos castanhos, pela tela do celular, mostrou a postagem do luto de Mara com um grande texto sobre a saudade que sentiria da prima quase irmã, suas últimas horas em vida passaram como um filme diante do azul ciano de seus olhos.

Mara não dizia a razão da morte, mas, Adora lembrou perfeitamente.

E foi com as lágrimas não tão materializadas assim escorrendo pelo rosto que a loira contextualizou um pouco de sua vida até chegar à morte para a mulher que vinha assombrando involuntariamente por quase 2 dias.

– Eu vivia com minha avó Razz e minha prima Mara desde os 7 anos de idade e elas são basicamente as únicas pessoas que associo como família, tanto que chamo a Mara de irmã e, por muito tempo, apresentava a vovó Razz como minha mãe. Realmente não lembro dos meus pais... Enfim, financeiramente não tínhamos as melhores condições do mundo, só que dava para levar, sabe? Isso até a vovó morrer, há 2 anos.

Adora usou a breve pausa para observar a expressão atenta e já aflita de Catra, como se já estivesse esperando pela parte ruim da história desde o início. A morena apoiava a cabeça em ambos os braços que estavam cruzados e apoiados na bancada do trabalho.

O silêncio expressivo fez com que a loira continuasse, ainda emocionalmente chocada com o tanto que sentia naquele momento:

– Por causa da doença, ela passou por vários tratamentos e internações antes da morte, e eu e Mara herdamos toda a dívida médica dela. Pagamos algumas através de empréstimos e outras financiamos... Aos poucos fomos tentando quitar, mas, estava sendo bem difícil para gente, sempre tinha juros em cima de juros e o valor só aumentava se demorássemos mais.

– A famigerado roubo legalizado desse sistema de merda... – A morena murmurou enquanto balançava a cabeça indicando que Adora podia continuar a história e ela não pretendia interrompê-la mais por enquanto.

– Então, eu soube que um laboratório farmacêutico precisava de cobaias para um coquetel de remédios aí e eu me encaixava em todos os pré-requisitos. Eles iam pagar uma grana alta em troca de sigilo e de testes contínuos, era tudo o que precisávamos para acabar de vez com essa dívida que parecia eterna. Não contei para Mara porque sabia que ela iria me impedir, mas-

– Não acredito que você se meteu numa porra dessas, Adora! – Catra a cortou novamente indignada, levantando a cabeça e batendo ambas as mãos na bancada. Estava realmente tomando as dores de sua morte. – E sério que você morreu intoxicada e _autorizou_ isso?

Pelo visto, pretender não interromper não é poder.

– Calma! Eu... – A fantasma começou a gesticular e vagar o olhar em desespero, tentando se explicar ainda chorosa. – Não achei que fosse acabar morrendo com uma dessas doses! O máximo de efeito colateral que eu esperava era uma tontura, uma dor no estômago, sei lá!

– Se você já não estivesse morta, eu te mataria por essa estupidez, garota! – A mulher abaixou o tom de voz. Ainda que demonstrasse indignação ao balançar a cabeça negativamente, seu olhar era preocupado e piedoso até. – Mas como exatamente aconteceu? Digo... Você chegou a ir para algum hospital depois de passar mal ou...?

– Não passei mal, eu acho... – Adora massageou a testa rapidamente para esvair a tensão que começava a aflorar por puxar em tantos detalhes a memória. – Eu estava no laboratório, em uma sala com várias outras cobaias. Todos éramos chamados por números porque não podíamos saber o nome uns dos outros. Eles deram alguns comprimidos para a gente e depois nos mandaram deitar nas macas e descansar por alguns minutos. Aí eu lembro de dormir e... E sentir meu corpo todo mais lento, como se as batidas do meu coração estivessem parando e parando até ficar tudo preto por muito tempo...

Conforme sua voz ia se tornando mais aflita e chorosa, a respiração de Catra também ficava mais pesada, com suspiros que tentavam controlar um provável choro. Adora pausou para fitá-la e encontrou olhos coloridos tristes a encarando de volta.

– Tipo, muito tempo mesmo, Catra... Por _horas_... – A loira não desviou o contato visual por um segundo sequer, e ele era intenso por si só. – E eu não me sentia dormindo, era como se eu tivesse de olhos fechados e _não conseguisse_ abrir. Até que eu senti esse campo de força seu e...

Um soluço de choro inesperado a impediu de terminar. Ainda assim, forçou-se a seguir:

– E me deixei ser puxada porque, sério, _qualquer sensação_ era melhor que aquele breu... E foi aí que apareci no seu banheiro.

Catra começou a se mexer de uma maneira estranha, como se quisesse abraçá-la e, imediatamente, lembrou-se que não era possível. Ainda assim, ela ergueu as mãos na direção de seu rosto hesitantemente algumas vezes até desistir com um suspiro frustrado.

– Eu... Eu sinto muito, Adora – e pela voz arrasada da mulher, ela parecia sentir mesmo. – Desculpa ter reagido feito uma escrota... Você tinha a melhor das intenções e foi infeliz... Eu quero te ajudar a falar com sua irmã e... E tentar também fazer com que não fique presa à minha vida pacata... Vou te ajudar, sério...

– Obrigada – conseguiu sorrir genuinamente mesmo na bagunça emocional que se encontrava.

– Você vai se livrar de mim e do meu estresse, prometo – Catra também tentou abrir um sorriso, mesmo diante de sua expressão ainda triste pela história.

A partir daí, Catra começou a puxar assunto com a irmã de consideração de Adora, sem contar ainda sua condição de poder enxergá-la após a morte. Ela e a fantasma combinaram que, por enquanto, não contariam nada sobre o fato paranormal. Catra, portanto, investiria em Mara como se estivesse genuinamente interessada nela, o que, ao ver da loira, parece mesmo não ser um problema para a morena. Ela já tinha comentado, mais de uma vez, o quanto havia achado Mara uma bela oportunidade de _date_.

Durante 5 dias de conversas curtas e introduções de ambos os lados via chat de Facebook, Adora tinha a sensação mais evidente ainda de que a jovem de olhos coloridos estava tirando mais proveito do que se podia imaginar. Ela e Mara conversavam por horas e, em não tão raras ocasiões, a fantasminha via Catra sorrindo para algumas das fotos de sua irmã postiça nas redes. Era estranho admitir até mesmo para si, mas, estava sentindo algo estranho a respeito disso, não só em relação à Mara, e sim à Catra.

Era como se não quisesse vê-la flertando com ninguém, e, quem dirá, então, com sua própria irmã.

Foi nesses dias, também, que conseguiu se acostumar pelo menos um pouco com a nova rotina, se é que podia chamar assim. Não mais precisava ficar literalmente na cola de Catra o tempo todo, pois aprendera a circular mais tranquilamente pela casa, pelo campus da universidade e até pelo ambiente de trabalho da outra para evitar tirar a privacidade dela enquanto simplesmente vivia sua vida. Tudo dentro do tal limite de distância. Era assim que ficara durante esse tempo, vagando até onde podia para que não visse muito do que queria e do que _não_ queria ver. Acostumou-se com a sensação de ser puxada para mais perto o tempo todo e dominou a arte de ignorá-la.

Sabia que a morena trocava mensagens ainda mais com sua irmã, sabia que estavam criando laços e que não necessariamente eram só amigáveis. E que mal tem, não é? Ambas estavam vivas, eram desimpedidas e poderiam tornar isso algo palpável.

Tinha que admitir... Isso embrulhava seu estômago de um jeito estranho, egoísta até...

Não mais falava só sobre sua morte com Mara, segundo a própria Catra, agora falavam sobre as rotinas da vida, sobre o que gostavam ou não de fazer, sobre possíveis encontros, dias disponíveis.

– Nossa, essa foto de vocês duas é... – Catra não encontrou palavras, porém, sorria de canto. – Não sei nem para quem eu olho direito...

Ela estava jogada na cadeira da sala de aula esperando a professora dar o ar da graça para a orientação individual enquanto curtia fotos ainda mais antigas de Mara, um sinal forte de que o flerte era real. A foto, em específico, era dela e de sua irmã em uma cachoeira, Mara tomando sol deitada de barriga para baixo em uma pedra e Adora em pé fazendo pose flexionando os braços bem ao lado.

– Eu sei que tô morta, mas, exijo o mínimo de respeito com a minha imagem – Adora revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

– Tudo bem, eu respeito. – A morena levantou o olhar para encará-la e logo voltou à tela com um novo sorriso, mais demoníaco dessa vez. – Mas, como o pedido foi só pela sua imagem, posso continuar admirando a _abundância_ da Mara.

– Meu Deus, Catra, você é péssima!

– Por que? Eu não posso admirar a beleza da crush em potencial agora?

– Tenho a sensação de que está mais interessada na Mara do que em me ajudar de verdade... – O lamento da loira saiu mais raivoso e bufado que o permitido em termos de sensatez.

– Olha, te ajudar é a prioridade – _finalmente_ , Catra bloqueou o celular, cruzou os braços e deu total atenção à ela. – Mas... Sinto que posso investir em algo além disso e, vamo lá, por que eu perderia essa oportunidade, hein? A Mara é uma gostosa, vai.

Adora tampou os dois ouvidos e, frustrada, foi se afastando da outra mulher.

– Tô cansada de ouvir você falando desse jeito! Preciso sair de perto! Tchau! – A loira simplesmente atravessou a parede da sala e sumiu da visão da morena.

Claro, não poderia ir para muito longe. Estava apenas no corredor ao lado, vendo, inclusive, a professora de Catra se aproximando da sala até entrar. Era perto, mas, pelo menos, não teria que ficar no mesmo ambiente, vendo aquele sorriso torto ridículo que ressaltava as sardas estupidamente lindas daquele rosto de olhos coloridos frustrantemente envolventes. Principalmente quando nenhum desses sinais era direcionado para si, e sim, para sua irmã.

Que _porra_ de sensação péssima em seu peito... Não sabia que mesmo depois de morta teria que lidar com sentimentos chulos assim, e mais de uma vez, ainda por cima...

Decidiu que daria um tempo de Catra, mesmo sendo tecnicamente impossível. Adora deu seu jeito. Mesmo quando ela saiu da sala, preferiu andar sempre pelos cômodos em paralelo, atravessando as paredes e se deixando ser guiada pelo imã que as aproximava. Ao chegar no trabalho da jovem viva, continuou de longe, há uns três corredores de prateleiras de distância, fingindo se importar muito mais com os títulos das revistas sensacionalistas à amostra do que com o eventual ‘psiu’ que Catra jogava para ela quando não tinha nenhum cliente para atender e queria conversar.

Era bom que nesse meio tempo tentava não depender só do que a outra deixava ou não de fazer. Tentou criar suas próprias atividades, apesar de quase ser inútil. Tentava pegar algumas coisas comas as mãos, e elas sempre atravessavam seu corpo projetado, até lembrar que, em muitas histórias de fantasmas, eles conseguem mexer as coisas, assombrá-las. Ora, com ela não era diferente, certo? Já que o mais impossível das coisas impossíveis aconteceu. Já que era real o fato de ela ser um espírito, por que animar objetos seria só lenda?

– Será que é só eu falar que vai? – Adora começou a cochichar para si, olhando concentrada para uma das revistas. – Então... Vai, revista, vira a página.

Ela esperou alguns segundos até notar que nenhum efeito sucedeu o pedido.

Respirou fundo concentrada, piscou longamente e tentou mais uma vez.

– Revista, vira a página _agora_! – Foi mais como um sussurro gritado, com direito a gestos com as mãos e até testa franzida. – _Vira_ , caceta!

– Argh! – Bufou entre os dentes, mas, logo tentou afastar o mau humor achando que ela era o motivo de nada funcionar. – Vira, vai, por favor... Por favor... _zinho_...?

Enquanto estava ocupada demais massageando os olhos com as costas de ambas as mãos, Adora ouviu o barulho da página virando. Na mesma, hora, parou o que fazia para focar no objeto. Contudo, seu olhar focou na mão de Catra movendo a bendita página. Estava tão ocupada ficando frustrada que nem sentiu que ela havia se aproximado.

– Ei, você pode pedir para mim que eu viro, se quer tanto saber das fofocas assim... – A mulher mais baixa comentou com um sorriso hesitante, sem ter certeza se sua aproximação ainda era uma repulsa para a outra. – Até porque, é quase impossível te levar a sério quando fica aqui falando com revistas, sabe...

A fantasma até poderia seguir a risada breve da outra para anunciar que já estava ok por tê-la por perto. Só conseguiu suspirar de frustração, o que Catra, provavelmente, interpretou como um mal sinal.

– Desculpa, eu... – A morena desviou o olhar sem graça para o chão. – Não sabia que ainda estava irritada. Só... Avisa quando eu puder falar e-

– Não é isso! – A loira deixou os braços caírem pelas laterais do corpo de forma cansada. – Estava querendo descobrir se tenho aquela habilidade de animar objetos igual os fantasmas dos filmes, sabe?

– Entendi... – A de olhos coloridos a encarava com um sorriso pequeno e compreensivo. – Faz sentido... Total sentido... Tá certíssima...

Pela primeira vez dos 6 dias de convivência, Catra não fez piada de alguma tentativa avoada da sua parte. Temos aqui um progresso?

Não. Provavelmente era muito cedo para isso.

Até porque ela, agora, estava mostrando o verdadeiro motivo do sorriso pequeno. Ele era só uma tentativa de esconder a enorme risada que dera de sua cara e não mais conseguiu segurar.

– Por que não para de rir de mim e tenta ajudar de verdade? – A voz de Adora tinha uma mistura de constrangimento com impaciência, o que parecia alimentar ainda mais a graça da jovem de cabelos castanhos.

– É que você estava com uma cara muito engraçada, uma mistura de míope tentando enxergar o número do ônibus com bêbado chateado depois de uma longa conversa com um poste na esquina! Não consegui evitar, desculpa! – A audácia de Catra era tanta que chegava a envolver os braços no próprio abdome para amenizar a dor do excesso de riso.

– Pelo menos eu não sou a única que parece uma idiota! – Adora apontou para a grande parede de vidro que dividia a loja de conveniência e o posto mostrando dois caras olhando assustados para a maníaca da risada. – Aposto que eles já estão te vendo falar e rir para o nada há um tempo.

Pelo menos isso funcionou para que, repentinamente, a jovem se recompusesse e parasse de rir com uma discreta limpada na garganta.

– E você amou o papel de maluca que eu fiz ne? – Enquanto caminhava de volta para a bancada ainda com um resquício de sorriso e olhos lacrimejados pela crise de segundos atrás, Catra comentou.

Os homens esperaram mais alguns segundos até pararem de se sentir intimidados pela loucura da atendente para entrar e fazer as compras emergenciais noturnas deles.

Era um casal, pois não desgrudavam a mão um do outro nunca e, pelos olhares ternos em excesso que trocavam, era um romance recente. Era lindo ver que se sentiam livres, pelos menos ali dentro, para expressar o amor. A loira ficou rondando o casal, aproveitando as vantagens de sua invisibilidade.

Já Catra, apenas esperava paciente por eles na bancada, às vezes olhando em sua direção para repudiar seu ato de assombrar (sem exatamente assombrar) os rapazes.

Depois de alguns minutos, ambos estavam com os braços cheios de pacotes de biscoito e bebidas, tentando praticamente fazer malabarismo para chegar até a bancada sem deixar nada cair. O que não deu muito certo. Um pacote pequeno de balas de gelatina caiu no chão sem que notassem. Adora, na mesma hora, ficou comovida e, com todas as forças, desejou que fosse capaz de pegá-la e devolver a eles.

Estava prestes a se entregar à frustração novamente quando pensou que, talvez, a sua força de vontade fosse a resposta para descobrir a habilidade. Ela olhou para Catra que estava a encarando por algum motivo que ainda não sabia e, depois, voltou a fitar o objeto no chão. Encheu o pulmão de ar, mesmo sem necessidade nenhuma de oxigênio, e concentrou-se. Podia apostar que franzira a testa e fizera alguma outra careta, pois ouvia a risada falhada de Catra de longe. Pelo menos agora a morena estava fingindo que era algo que via pelo celular que estava causando tanta crise de riso, foi a desculpa que dera quando os homens se aproximaram da bancada.

Tá. Foco. Não era nisso que deveria pensar agora. Aliás, precisava trabalhar bastante sua distração se realmente fosse a vontade e o foco as grandes chaves disso tudo.

Enfim... Foco. _De novo_.

Encarando o pacote de balinhas sem cessar, a fantasma começou a sentir algo fluído pelo seu corpo que, consequentemente, facilitou sua concentração. Era como um circuito de energia. E seu pensamento se tornou real. Viu e _sentiu_ o objeto flutuar até a bancada bem na hora que o casal, de costas para toda a situação, despejou o tanto de coisa que carregavam bem em cima, no mesmo lugar. Foi no tempo certo para que não percebessem um pacote flutuante indo junto.

Catra a encarava imóvel, queixo caído e olhos incrédulos com o que acabara de acontecer. Um dos clientes precisou estalar os dedos e chamar a atenção dela para que fosse atendido.

Eu consegui! – Adora dava pulinhos de alegria e soquinhos no ar. – Sou uma fantasma profissional! Ha! Bem feito para você que duvidou de mim!

A loira podia ler na expressão da outra mulher o quanto ela estava ansiosa para que os homens saíssem dali e ela pudesse parar de ignorar sua presença.

E foi exatamente o que fizera. Bastou eles sumirem de vista para que a morena praticamente pulasse por cima da bancada, fingindo que a porta de entrada e saída do balcão logo ao lado não existia, para se aproximar de Adora em milésimos de segundos.

– Como você fez isso, Gasparzinha? – Estava genuinamente animada. – Saiba que não duvidei de você, tá? E que isso é incrível!

– Foda, né? – Estava cheia de si, com um sorriso convencido combinando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes de determinação.

Como se fosse hipnotizada, Catra sorriu de seu sorriso. Durou poucos segundos, antes que ela arqueasse as sobrancelhas e começasse a julgar com o olhar.

– Também não precisa ficar se achando tanto assim – revirou os olhos para expressar um falso tédio. – Como conseguiu, hein? Qual foi a técnica?

– Força da mente, bebê.

– E você tem Q.I o suficiente para isso? – O deboche da morena não foi nocivo, e, sim, brincalhão.

– Quando eu aprender a mexer objetos maiores, faço questão de tacar uma revista bem na sua cara para deixar de ser palhaça!

Nenhuma das duas estavam se sentindo ofendidas com as provocações. Catra parecia rir ainda mais que antes, o que fez Adora entrar no embalo. Vai ver a energia da tentativa bem sucedida era contagiante e estavam ambas animadas com o que acabaram de presenciar. Adora, mais ainda, por algo que conseguiu realizar.

Talvez ela poderia tirar proveito da companhia de Catra até conseguir resolver esse mistério, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Quem sabe, até lá, não tentaria arrancar algumas risadas dessa ‘chata de galocha’ com mais frequência para fazer um favor de tornar a rotina das duas menos monótona?


	5. O estranho caso das pedras que se mexiam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Mais um POV de Adora!
> 
> Estou quase que ilegal aqui postando isso pq o trabalho tá caótico esses dias, maaas, não queria perder o fio da meada! Juro que tô lendo os comentários e amando! Só que vou respondê-los mais para frente, quando o caos passar, prometooo!
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Seria lindo se as conquistas tivessem só um caminho: progressão. Não era esse o caso da habilidade que Adora descobrira há uns 4 ou 5 dias salvando a bala de gelatina na loja de conveniência. Desde então, não conseguiu mais fazer um fio de cabelo sequer mover.

E há quem diga que é possível mover montanhas... Pode até ser verdade. Pode até existir quem consiga, só não era ela exatamente. Ela, exatamente, era um _fracasso_. Estava quase acreditando que aquilo foi um lapso de capacidade que nunca mais retornaria ao seu escopo.

Perdeu as contas de quantas coisas tentou mover na casa, na faculdade, no trabalho de Catra. E nada acontecia, só sentia sua cabeça ainda mais pesada, como se estivesse acumulando estresse e frustração.

Tentou todos esses dias, em todos os momentos em que a mulher de cabelos castanhos estava ocupada com os próprios afazeres ou em outro cômodo. E esse era exatamente o momento. Enquanto Catra estava no banheiro tomando o seu banho da madrugada pós trabalho, Adora estava no quarto fazendo seu belo trabalho de ignorar a força que a puxava e encarando uma caneta na mesa de estudos com a careta de concentração mais esquisita possível.

– Vamo lá, trocinho... – Murmurou entre os dentes.

A jovem fantasma chegou a grunhir. Nada de seu esforço, físico ou mental, mexia o objeto. Desistiu batendo o pé e massageando incessante as laterais da cabeça.

– Como sempre uma imprestável, Adora – iniciou o sermão a si mesma. – Não consegue fazer nada, nem uma coisinha simples como essa! Que porcaria de espírito e você, ein? Sua... Sua... inút-

– Para agora com isso! – Catra surgiu em seu campo de visão, com o ombro apoiado na porta, os braços cruzados e a toalha enrolada na cabeça. – Nada de autodepreciação!

– É uma caneta, Catra! – Seus punhos estavam cerrados enquanto resmungava. – Eu não consigo mexer uma porra de uma caneta!

– Relaxa, garota. – A jovem caminhou pelo quarto até o espelho, por onde a encarava através do reflexo e penteava os cabelos molhados. – Não seja tão impaciente com seu próprio corpo, ou mente, no caso... Vai ver está se sobrecarregando e isso te impede de conseguir.

– Não faz sentido! Eu não tenho feito nada para ficar cansada ultimamente. Eu só te sigo!

– Cansaço mental também existe, e ele pode ser bem, _bem_ pior que qualquer outro quando quer. – O olhar e tom de voz da morena levemente julgavam a postura irritada da loira com toda a situação. – Descansa um pouco sua cabeça, Adora... Se distrai com outra coisa por enquanto ou você vai pifar até mesmo depois de morta.

– Olha só quem fala... – Quem cruzava os braços agora era a fantasma, sem deixar de olhar para o reflexo da outra secando e penteando o cabelo na frente do espelho. – Você não é a melhor pessoa para aconselhar isso, já que vive só de trabalhar e estudar.

– Ah, mas... Comigo é _diferente_ – Catra até parou os movimentos para retrucar. – É como eu aprendi a funcionar para ignorar o passado do qual não quero lembrar. Quanto mais pacata a rotina, menos ameaçada me sinto.

– E uma diversão, um descanso sem ser só dentro de casa, de preferência, não está incluso na vida pacata? – Adora se aproximou da mulher mais baixa por trás, fitando-a por cima do ombro dela, ainda pelo espelho. – Não imagino que isso seja tão ameaçador assim.

– Não, não é. – A morena bufou e revirou os olhos. – Eu _saio_ , Adora, apesar de não parecer. Só não é com muita frequência...

– Pois não saiu nenhuma vez desde que eu apareci

– Desde quando o sermão que era para você passou a ser para mim? – Catra virou-se para encarar a loira e precisou dar um leve passo para trás para criar uma distância razoável, mesmo que não pudesse, de fato, encostar nela.

– Não sei – Adora deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso convencido. – Mas que é verdade é, não é? Você se afoga na faculdade e no trabalho, se cansa e mal se dá um tempo para espairecer.

– Tá, tá. Parabéns, é isso mesmo. – Apesar do tom sereno, a mais baixa batia um dos pés no chão para controlar a inquietude. – Só não sei porque se acha no direito de se meter na minha vida sendo que só me conhece por, sei lá... Duas semanas?

– Porque você meio que faz o mesmo comigo! – Adora tenta não parecer aflita com as reações, mas, gesticula com as mãos enquanto fala. – E nem por isso te dou esses foras...

– Que drama, ein... Eu tô falando normal. – Para disfarçar o quanto ficara desconsertada com a indireta super direta, Catra caminhou para outro lado do quarto, fingindo se concentrar em separar os livros que precisaria para o dia seguinte.

– Não tá.

– Ai, desculpa, vai... – E continuou mexendo nos livros sem levantar o olhar.

– Só pensa no que eu falei sobre você descansar. As vezes eu até consigo sentir o quanto você fica esgotada...

– Então vamos fazer o seguinte... – Ela largou as coisas da mesa e se virou para a mais alta. – Eu vou descansar mais se você também descansar mais, principalmente em relação a isso de ficar se cobrando muito, pensando muito. Tá?

– Tá. Combinado. – Adora sorriu.

Depois de responder também com um sorriso, a morena voltou a organizar os livros e, por fim, se preparou para dormir. 

Adora faria o mesmo, eventualmente, sendo que seu ‘dormir’ era completamente diferente. Além de durar muito menos que o sono de um ser vivo, a sensação era tão agoniante quanto a do breu de quando morreu. Ainda assim, a revigorava energeticamente. O máximo que conseguia desligar, porém, era 2 horas no mundo terreno, ou algo assim.

Longas horas de espera e tentativas de descansar a mente que a cansavam mais que os próprios pensamentos, o dia amanheceu. E Catra logo se dedicou a cumprir a promessa. As duas usaram a manhã levemente livre dela para uma volta no bosque que tinha do outro lado da rua. Apesar de bem movimentado, tinham algumas partes de bastante calmaria. Explorá-lo e respirar o bom ar natural parecia ter transformado o humor da jovem de cabelos castanhos para lidar melhor com o dia-a-dia. Pelo menos era o que Adora percebia ao ouvir cada vez menos os resmungos e estresses, até mesmo quando uma situação ou outra pedia. Era quase evidente o bem que essa leve espairecida matutina fizera.

Por isso, insistiu que Catra fizesse o mesmo por, pelo menos, mais dois dias da rápida semana que passara.

Os passeios faziam até a própria Adora, que não mais podia aproveitar todas as sensações de uma boa caminhada ao ar livre. Até porque, era durante essas horas mais tranquilas que conversava sobre coisas muito menos pesadas que o passado, seja dela ou o da outra mulher. Também comentavam sobre filmes, atividades, bebidas favoritas.

Mais do que imaginava, Adora estava amando se distrair envolvendo-se ainda mais na vida de Catra, e também via que havia uma certa reciprocidade nesse quesito. Tudo bem que, em alguns momentos, o interesse da morena era saber mais sobre a Mara, o que, mais uma vez, trouxe aquela sensação estranha à tona em seu peito.

Ora, já não bastavam as diárias conversas que ambas tinham via mensagens agora? Então, por que falar da Mara? Por que não ficava só na parte em que perguntava de _sua_ vida, de _suas_ coisas, de _suas_ pequenas alegrias? Era egoísmo o que sentia, não é?

É isso. O sentimento só podia ser esse. Egoísmo porque não queria dividir a atenção de Catra, nem mesmo com sua irmã de consideração. No mais, o que poderia ser? Não tem cabimento ser nada além disso. E estava mais do que ciente que teria que trabalhar tamanha mesquinharia no sigilo de seus próprios pensamentos para que, no dia de um encontro, não surtar sem cabimento.

O sábado livre de escala de trabalho de Catra chegou e ela decidiu anunciar sua ida ao bosque naquela tarde de céu horas nublado, horas azul. Uma decisão espontânea, sem a pressão de Adora, como ocorrera nos dias anteriores. A mais baixa até mesmo ousou vestir um short jeans e uma regata vermelha bem fina por cima de um top preto para ser agraciada livremente por alguns raios de Sol, quando apareciam.

Nesse dia, conforme Catra deitava em um dos bancos de concreto e fechava os olhos para sentir o calor dos raios na pele, Adora descobriu duas coisas: a primeira, sentia falta do Sol. A segunda era que o tom mestiço da pele da jovem viva, pintado com sardas não só no rosto como também nos ombros e colo do peito, bronzeava em rápidos minutos, sobretudo nas bochechas que logo coravam. E observar, sem ser notada, cada pequeno novo tom era quase como um hobby.

Logo em seguida, Adora também notou que essas duas descobertas tinham um ponto de convergência: poder usufruir da segunda era quase um remédio para amenizar a dor que era a realização da primeira.

E era um perigo isso. Talvez estivesse apostando fichas demais nessas dependências que começava a criar em volta da outra mulher. Descuidosa, a fantasma chamava isso de distração. Era melhor parar antes que essa ‘distração’ evolua para algo mais catastrófico. Sua sorte é que ainda dava tempo. Certo?

Foi aí que decidiu voltar à tentativa de praticar a habilidade de animar objetos, já uma iniciativa de mudar o foco da espiral de pensamentos. Vagou o olhar pelo chão gramado até achar uma pedra pequena para tentar mover.

E sua sina de falsa concentração e verdadeira frustração começou.

Não tinha controle das próprias caras e bocas que fazia no ímpeto de só ser capaz de concentrar. Era como se dependesse da expressão do rosto, e não do cérebro. Um prato cheio para o deboche de Catra aflorar. A loira literalmente rosnou quando a ouviu gargalhar tentando, inutilmente, abafar o som com as mãos na boca. A única sorte dessa ridícula era que a risada era agradável aos seus ouvidos, principalmente por ser um sinal de que Catra estava cumprindo a promessa de relaxar mais um pouco.

– Adora, aqui, olha para mim – a voz da de cabelos castanhos, agora sentada no banco com os braços apoiados nas pernas, ainda era risonha. – Você sabe que não precisa fazer essas caretas todas. Lembra do que a gente tem falado esses dias, sobre encontrar o foco esvaziando _a mente_.

– Mas esvaziar a mente assim de uma hora para outra não é fácil, Catra. – Novamente, sentiu a necessidade da autodepreciação e abaixou o olhar desanimada. – Acho que não consigo mesmo...

– Você consegue, _sim_!

– Não, eu-

– Vamos lá. Fecha os olhos. – A mais baixa levantou-se e foi para frente de Adora. Ela podia jurar que viu Catra tentar segurar em suas mãos sem sucesso de contato segundos antes de obedecê-la. – Tá. Agora deixa a primeira coisa que pensar vir na sua mente e ficar. Se concentra só nela.

Incrivelmente, a espécie de meditação guiada estava funcionando. A fantasma agarrou-se na primeira coisa que veio em mente, e, estranhamente, foi um parque. Um que não se lembra exatamente se já frequentou na infância. Havia um balanço bem à frente e uma casinha de madeira ao lado, tudo estava bem alaranjado por causa do fim da tarde. Que doideira... Não fazia ideia de que lugar era aquele...

O importante é que estava bem fixa nessa imagem, era como se todos as outras janelas constantemente abertas em paralelo nos pensamentos tivessem se fechado, dando destaque a uma coisa só. A sensação era de quietude.

– Agora que tem só uma coisa em mente, é muito mais fácil esvaziar. Você só precisa deixar isso que enxerga ir sumindo e sumindo... – Catra continuava serena, em um quase sussurro. – Mas lembra de não deixar mais nada aparecer além disso, tá? E leva o tempo que for necessário, não precisa de pressa.

Se não tivesse tão empenhada em conseguir concluir essa tarefa de concentração, Adora iria caçoar da excessiva calma e paciência da jovem viva. Era uma outra pessoa ali, não é possível ser a mesma Catra de segundos atrás, ou de dias atrás...

Enfim. Precisava apagar a mente agora, precisava _conseguir_ fazer isso. Mais alguns minutinhos dedicados e:

– Acho... Acho que tá funcionando!

– Tá, tá. Sem euforia para não estragar. – A fala dela com certeza era em meio a um sorriso bem aberto, a loira podia sentir a diferença pelo tom. – Agora abre os olhos e, com calma, olha para a pedra que estava tentando mexer.

Adora obedeceu e até o movimento de seus olhos foi lento, cuidadoso.

– Isso. Agora tenta.

Honestamente, Adora não sabia se daria certo. Sim, ela estava com a cabeça bem mais leve agora, mas, será que era o suficiente? Era só disso que precisava o tempo todo? É isso que chamam tão arduamente de atenção plena ou sei lá? Porque a sensação era de que a qualquer momento o caos na sua mente ia voltar, que ele só estava pausado.

Empurrou a negatividade para o lado e tentou mesmo assim, só para não esvair o esforço de Catra em tentar ajudá-la.

Olhou para o objeto e só pensou nele, em como faria para pegá-lo e manuseá-lo se estivesse viva. Lembrou de como era simples. Pensar na simplicidade do ato consequentemente trouxe de volta aquele mesmo circuito de energia do dia do posto e, assim, viu, diante de seus cianos olhos, a pedra _finalmente_ sair do lugar. E dessa vez fez movimentos ainda mais longos. Manteve a pequena pedra no ar, balançando de um lado para o outro conforme movia os olhos.

– Deu certo... – Sua própria voz não saía de tanta surpresa.

Catra a encarava com o âmbar e azul de seus olhos brilhando, radiantes, como se a conquista também fosse dela.

Isso só motivou a fantasma ainda mais. Ela mirou em outras pedras e conseguiu as mexer com facilidade também. Pegou o jeito do negócio e a cada nova tentativa, mais fácil ficava. Era tipo desbloquear um novo espaço cognitivo de seu cérebro, ou readaptar a forma como usava um dos seus 5 sentidos, o tato. Infelizmente, não podia tocar em nada. Ainda assim, manusear coisas já era um começo e tanto.

– Tá ficando cada vez mais fácil!

– Boa! – Catra a cumprimentou em meio a pequenas risadas frouxas de alegria. – Talvez seja bom fazer essa meditação rápida pelo menos uma vez por dia. Quem sabe não descobre ainda mais habilidades?

– Nossa... Verdade... – Adora largou imediatamente as pedras possuídas para olhar esperançosa para mais baixa, com ambas as mãos no rosto. – Obrigada por isso, sério!

– Claro, disponha. – O sorriso não saia do rosto coberto de sardas de jeito nenhum. – Afinal, o que seria de você sem mim, não é?

Ah, estava _demorando_! Aí está a pitada de deboche com modéstia!

– O que _eu_ seria? – Não ia se dar por vencida, também expos seu melhor olhar sarcástico e sorriu torto. – Um espírito livre do tédio que é a sua vida, com certeza.

O clima era leve, tudo estava sendo levado para a brincadeira. E essa era a intenção mesmo.

Catra fez uma pose dramática, apoiando a mão no peito e fitando-a boquiaberta. – Para que ofender?

Logo deixou a máscara da farsa cair e voltou a gargalhar.

– Sério agora. – A loira aproximou-se do banco para onde Catra tinha voltado para sentar. – Eu esperaria qualquer coisa de você, menos uma aula de meditação. Isso é zero a tua cara...

– Já falei que você não sabe nada de mim, Gasparzinha. – O comentário não teve nem um terço da rispidez de quando foi dito pela primeira vez. Era muito mais leve. – Mas, sim, meditação foi uma das milhões de coisas que minha psiquiatra me sugeriu durante o tratamento. Eu achava um tédio, só absorvi esse lance de esvaziar a mente mesmo. Faço isso até hoje quando estou com muita coisa para resolver ao mesmo tempo.

– Pensando bem, acho que metade dos estresses que passei quando era viva teriam sido mais simples de resolver se eu soubesse dessa técnica antes... – A fantasma comentou casualmente.

– Não duvido... – A morena riu brevemente enquanto lançava um olhar investigativo. – Aposto que explodiu muitos neurônios com situações simples.

– Eu mentiria se dissesse que está errada... – Adora também riu baixo. – Bom para você que aprendeu cedo e evitou perrengues.

– Não aprendi tão cedo assim também, não. Foi depois de velha. – Os olhos coloridos vagaram para o céu quando a morena discretamente se esforçava para resgatar memórias.

Ainda assim, sua expressão era tranquila, de quem superou o que estava prestes a expor:

– Passei minha adolescência toda sendo muito impulsiva, o que causava alguns _muitos_ problemas para o Micah. E para mim também, né, porque vivia metida em briga para manter meu status de valentona sem coração. Era cansativo... Às vezes só queria me encolher e chorar. Mas, era muita vulnerabilidade para a tão destemida e gótica Catra, sabe?

– Na verdade, não sei. Acho que eu era seu oposto quando era adolescente. – Quem puxava os fios da memória com olhar vagante agora era Adora. – Sempre controlei demais minhas reações. Preferia esconder e deixar que elas me machucassem a ver alguém se machucando. O bem dos outros vinha sempre em primeiro lugar, e acho que carreguei um pouco disso até depois de adulta... E era por isso também que eu não suportava os valentões. Para mim não existe nada que justifique você ser mal com alguém por mero prazer.

– Não era prazer. Eu tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento que eu deixasse de ser desse jeito, outras pessoas iriam entrar no meu espaço e me machucar, como foi na minha infância. Se eu não fosse a intimidadora, todos iriam me intimidar.

– Para você era ferir ou ser ferida, não é? – Adora perguntou com um sorriso triste. – Não deve ter sido fácil mesmo. Ainda assim, não sei se eu reagiria da mesma forma. Também não sei se como eu agiria seria certo... Talvez me machucaria rápido demais pelos outros, não pensaria em mim... Parece que não tem certo e errado nessas histórias, né?

– Pois é. Mas eu reconheço hoje em dia também que canalizei tudo muito errado. – A morena retribuiu o sorriso e a encarou. – Eu poderia ter lidado de tantas outras maneiras... Bom, pelo menos agora acho que controlo melhor. Ainda não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas tá indo.

– Não te conhecia antes, mas, admiro seu jeito de hoje em dia.

– Ainda bem, porque acho que se nos conhecêssemos na escola, as chances de sermos inimigas quase mortais eram grandes. – Catra riu do próprio comentário e induziu Adora ao mesmo.

– É, provavelmente. – A fantasma esboçava um certo deboche brincalhão no rosto. – Olha, você é uma pessoa meio chatinha mesmo e tudo mais, só que dá para aturar agora. Progresso é progresso, certo? Temos que valorizar...

– Palhaça... – A outra mulher cruzou os braços em falsa indignação e revirou os olhos. – Eu é que tenho que te aturar nesse lance todo, tu que é minha assombração, tá? Estava de boas vivendo aqui e você que brotou.

Adora deu de ombros e riu. Catra riu também.

Era tudo uma grande provocação de mentira. Tinha, contudo, um quê de verdade. Literalmente brotou na vida dessa mulher. Por que isso? Tinha muitas questões borbulhando constantemente em volta dessa sua nova condição sobrenatural ainda e queria respostas. O porquê de estar ligada à Catra, dentre tantas pessoas no mundo, era uma das que mais desejava obter.

Ainda assim, sabia que a melhor alternativa era seguir por fases a partir de agora. E sua fase, no momento, era ficar satisfeita com a capacidade de suas habilidades. O trem de problemas era enorme e tinha incontáveis vagões? Sim. Iria conseguir resolvê-los todos de uma vez? Jamais.

Catra não fazia ideia, mas, ensinou uma das principais lições para o presente de Adora: a atenção em um só momento. Uma coisa de cada vez, uma etapa puxando a outra, que puxa a outra, e a outra. Algo dentro de si a dizia que, assim, encontraria seu destino.


	6. Apresentei a fantasma pra família. Não recomendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeaaa! 
> 
> POV Catra, mais dúvidas e um pouquinho de perrengue. Bora.
> 
> Como sempre, boa leitura <3

Adora conseguiu resgatar sua habilidade de mover objetos. Ela _conseguiu_ e tudo o que essa conquista causou em Catra não está definido em nenhum dicionário. Empatia não era algo tão frequente em sua vida, seja partindo dela ou de alguém para ela. Por isso, quando olhou para Adora e sentiu o peito encher de alegria conforme ela movia as pedras no parque, era muito estranho, muito novo. Ao mesmo tempo, era como se tivesse experimentando uma sensação familiar, uma pela qual sempre esperou. Uma carga de alegria levemente nostálgica, como se um dia alguém tivesse prometido que viver a conquista de alguém seria como viver a sua própria.

E provavelmente alguém dissera isso mesmo, principalmente lá no orfanato. Talvez uma das freiras que, tão sonhadoras, enchiam seu coração de ilusões sobre a vida ser linda, sobre o amor mudar hábitos ruins e toda essa balela que nunca aconteceu consigo de verdade.

O mais curioso, inclusive, era ter essa sensação com uma pessoa morta e que conhecia a pouco menos de um mês. Deixou que a razão, não a emoção, chegasse a uma conclusão lógica a respeito do motivo. E a conclusão foi que, talvez, por Adora ser um espírito e ser sempre muito movida a energias, sentimentos e sensações, isso também estava intensificando as suas próprias.

Catra decidiu, então, que o que sentira não era genuinamente seu, e sim, de influências externas. É. Dava para viver com essa justificativa. Era confortável e acima de tudo não a tirava o chão que tão arduamente construiu para si em relação a amizades rápidas e repentinas.

Nesse dia, aproveitou a euforia da fantasma em praticar mais e mais até mesmo depois de chegar em casa e usou seu tempo para se manter um pouco mais afastada dela para estudar. Sim, isso era basicamente quebrar a promessa que fizera sobre distrair a mente, porém, mesmo levemente revoltada, Adora assegurou que não ficaria chateada se ficasse algumas horas com a cara nos livros enquanto ela ficava pela casa mexendo quadros nas paredes e plantas nas prateleiras.

A noite caiu. Nem Micah, nem Glimmer estavam em casa. Catra jantou sozinha, na paz e silêncio que sempre a reconfortou. Foi até para a sala assistir televisão enquanto apanhava dos _hashis_ que mal conseguiam puxar mais de três fiapos da massa do yakisoba que pediu. Ainda bem que ninguém estava vendo essa humilhação. Já estava com a cara toda respingada de molho.

– Por que não pega logo um garfo? – Adora surgiu pelo corredor de frente para o sofá e começou a se aproximar já risonha. – Ou você gosta de passar vergonha assim mesmo?

Correção: ninguém, _tirando a Adora_ , estava vendo a humilhação.

Já devia ter se acostumado com isso, não é? Pena que querer não é poder. Bastou a loira aparecer em sua frente para que o constrangimento tomasse conta. Seu instinto foi limpar a boca com as costas da mão e engolir de uma vez o que estava na sua boca para fingir naturalidade.

– Tá falando do que, idiota? – Catra disfarçou a voz e desviou o olhar para a televisão, já que não aguentava encarar a outra nesse momento.

Obviamente, o mau disfarce foi notado com sucesso e a mais alta começou gargalhar.

– Você vai demorar umas 4 horas para comer o yakisoba com essa habilidade que você tem com os pauzinhos... – Ainda rindo, Adora respondia. – Se quiser eu te ensino, sério

– Que? _Não!_ Cala a boca e para de rir! – A morena mexia uns legumes e outros com o hashi. Seu olhar completamente focado na comida, ainda mais baixo que antes para não dar o gostinho à fantasma de vê-la completamente envergonhada.

– Você sabe que se continuar disfarçando, eu vou ter mais vontade de rir, né? – Ela se posicionou de frente para a jovem sentada e pôs as mãos na cintura.

– Para de me irritar! Eu não tô brincando, otária! – A mais baixa ficou em pé para encarar Adora com um olhar mortal.

Estavam a centímetros de distância e Catra até precisou inclinar a cabeça para cima e, assim, direcionar melhor o olhar intimidador para o rosto da loira. Esperava que a raiva facilmente despertada dentro de si começasse a ferver, mas, o efeito não veio. Encarava mais para manter as aparências da situação do que pela irritação em si, que se esvaía conforme os olhos azuis ciano correspondiam.

Esses olhos... _De novo_ aquela sensação nostálgica...

– Foi mal, foi mal – foi Adora quem deu uns passos para trás e levantou ambas as mãos em redenção. – Mas, quando eu ofereci ajuda, foi de verdade. Eu posso mover o hashi da maneira certa e você tenta imitar e-

– Não quero sua ajuda, tá? Eu só quero comer em paz... Por favor. – A intenção era ser rude, só que o tom de voz suave e a urgência em usar o ‘por favor’ assim que viu a expressão da outra entristecer falou mais alto.

– Tá. Eu vou ficar dando uma volta tediosa pela casa _mais uma vez_ – a mulher do além suspirou cansada, já se virando de costas.

– Você pode ficar aqui – Catra foi rápida ao indagar. – É só não me irritar, porque hoje você já estourou sua cota.

– Ah, é? Então eu vou criar um limite também do quanto você pode ser rude comigo, porque você meio que já estourou essa cota muitas vezes. – Adora deu meia volta e ficou ao lado de Catra no sofá com os braços cruzados e olhando para a televisão vagamente.

Uma pirraça um tanto quanto forçada.

– Você é muito sensível, sabia?

– O que é totalmente novo para mim. – Olhou para a morena e continuou. – Não me importo com os deboches e zoeiras, eu e Mara éramos muito assim uma com a outra. Mas isso de você, Catra, insinuar que pode sentir raiva, ódio de mim... Eu sei lá, levo pro coração, e não faço ideia do porquê...

– Eu nem te conheço direito para te odiar, relaxa.

_“Por que ela fala como se já tivéssemos passado por alguma coisa juntas? Não faz sentido!”_

O assunto não foi mais adiante depois da revelação precoce. Catra terminou a sua janta e dedicou mais algumas horas de seu tempo ocioso ao programa de televisão.

Já era tarde quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir e as vozes de Glimmer e Micah invadirem a sala de estar. A morena, então, levantou do seu cochilo no sofá e olhou para os dois com o cabelo todo emaranhado.

– Opa... Acordamos você? – Micah tinha uma expressão de arrependimento enquanto quase sussurrava.

– Caralho, acordamos o gato, fodeu! – Glimmer foi até a irmã postiça e bagunçou o cabelo dela ainda mais, fazendo-a literalmente sibilar.

– Tira a mão de mim ou eu te arranho toda, sua ridícula – resmungou enquanto se afastava do toque da irmã e levantava do sofá se espreguiçando.

Olhou de canto para Adora e a viu observando toda a cena com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Continuava parada numa distância razoável, contudo. Por milésimos de segundos, sentiu um leve alívio por ela não ter sumido.

– Já que chegaram da reunião de bruxinhas no mundo mágico do cu da natureza, posso ter um minuto do tão requisitado tempo de vocês? – Ao mesmo tempo que andava na direção da irmã e pai de consideração, Catra prendia os cabelos com o elástico antes em seu pulso.

– O tempo que você quiser, minha flor de lírio – Micah aperta a bochecha dela e sorri.

Glimmer na mesma hora começa a rir.

– Flor de lírio é foda, Micah, estou vetando mais esse apelido, ok? – A morena emburrada dá um leve tapa na própria testa e balança a cabeça em negação.

– Você nunca aprova meus apelidos... – O homem fechou o rosto numa tristeza exagerada.

– Que tal me chamar pelo nome? Ou de filha? Aí fica tudo certo.

– E o que você tem para falar de tão importante, traste? – Glimmer entra na conversa e tenta voltar à seriedade quando pergunta.

– Quero apresentar a Adora a vocês

– Aff, essa história ainda... Pensei que tivesse passado já, mana.

– Não. Não passou porque não é alucinação, tenho certeza agora.

Como se quisesse afirmar, olhou por trás do ombro e fitou a fantasma mais uma vez. Agora ela se aproximava, com uma expressão surpresa. Pelo visto não estava esperando a apresentação da madrugada.

– Quem é Adora? – Micah alternava o olhar desconfiado entre Glimmer e Catra.

A de cabelos castanhos ignora a pergunta do pai por alguns instantes para pegar um papel em branco e uma caneta. Ela olha para a fantasma que só ela enxerga e pergunta:

– Ei, acha que consegue fazer aquele lance de mexer objetos para usar a caneta no papel?

– Catra, eu não sei... – Adora unia as mãos e apertava os dedos aflita. – Não sei se consigo fazer a pressão necessária para sair alguma palavra, ou sei lá. E se eu falhar?

– Tudo bem se não conseguir, não tem problema nenhum – continuava respondendo na direção da mais alta, mesmo recebendo olhares assustados dos outros dois presentes que não enxergavam nada a não ser seu diálogo com o nada. – Mas, será que poderia pelo menos tentar, por favor?

– Claro que posso – a loira parece ter percebido o quão importante era para Catra fazer com que sua família acreditasse, tanto que deu uma resposta segura e sorriu determinada.

– Catra, minha filha, o que-

– Espera, Micah, você já vai saber, tá?

Mais esperançosa que o normal, a mulher pôs o papel sobre a mesa e esperou que Adora começasse a mexer a caneta já destampada. O que saía no papel era mais um rabisco sem pressão alguma, com traços bem falhados e umas letras bem tortas. Ainda assim, era legível:

“Oi, meu nome é Adora e eu realmente existo.”

– Puta merda, parece que aprendeu a escrever semana passada... – Mesmo ansiosa pela reação dos familiares, a morena não podia deixar passar o deboche. – E essa frase super convincente?

– Vai à merda! Vou rabiscar a sua cara se continuar me zoando...

Catra achou a falsa expressão ameaçadora engraçada e deu uma breve risada da provocação da loira. Logo voltou a atenção aos outros dois na sala, que se entreolhavam em silêncio, para dizer orgulhosa:

– Então, _princesos_... Quem escreveu isso foi a Adora, que é tipo uma fantasma que está me acompanhando há...

– Três semanas e meia, por aí – A loira refrescou a memória da mais baixa.

– É isso. Três semanas e meia – Catra complementou. – E aí? Acredita em mim agora, brilhante?

– Ela já tinha falando com você sobre isso antes, Glimmer? – Micah parecia mais preocupado do que animado, totalmente virado para a filha mais nova ao falar.

– Já, e eu tinha aconselhado procurar a terapeuta antes de te falar para não ficar preocupado à toa. – A jovem parecia estar receosa de não ter contado ao pai. – _Não é_ , Catra?

– É. – A morena cruzou os braços. Estava desconfiando que os dois não acreditaram nela, mesmo com a demonstração da escrita. – Eu não precisei procurar porque a ela _existe mesmo_ , não é coisa da minha cabeça. Eu até tenho conversado com a irmã dela e realmente a Adora morreu _literalmente_ algumas horas antes de aparecer para mim.

– Catra, querida... – O homem apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dela e suspirou sério. – Mesmo que ela tenha existido, nada impede de ser uma memória esquecida sua, não é? Lembra que as outras alucinações também eram de pessoas que existiam na vida real e você não reconhecia de primeira até te mostrarmos fotos?

– Tá. Beleza. E o que explica _esse bilhete?_ O que explica os objetos que ela consegue mexer? – A mulher estava com os olhos marejados, a voz falhada e a expressão perdida.

– Talvez seja você fazendo isso, mana. – Glimmer receosamente acrescentou. – Com tantos elementos mágicos aqui em casa, você facilmente pode ter captado muita carga energética e isso tá se refletindo no espectro dos objetos. É como o imã funciona em alguns metais, um elemento que condiciona o movimento de outro através de um campo magnético.

– Sua irmã está certa. – Micah continuou. – Nosso corpo também é um campo de energias, lembra? Expliquei isso assim que chegou aqui. Nós também podemos afetar o que está a nossa volta-

Os dois continuavam cuspindo as teorias deles como se Catra fosse a bobinha da história. Nem prestava atenção mais. Tudo era palavra avulsa enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos. Abaixou o olhar e fingiu que continuara ouvindo, quando, na verdade, só queria sair dali e repudiar através de gritos e socos a incapacidade de quem ela mais amava em _simplesmente acreditar_ nela.

Já tinha a certeza dentro de si de que era real. Além das inúmeras provas, da maneira como a fantasma se portava, da autonomia diferente das outras experiências alucinógenas que tivera... Algo dentro de si emanava essa verdade. Adora estava ali. Sempre esteve.

– Desculpa, Catra... – A voz da jovem fantasma era tão, _tão_ encolhida. – Desculpa se eu não consegui fazê-los acreditar em mim...

– Não é culpa sua. – A morena continuou com o olhar baixo na hora que murmurou a resposta à fantasma.

Seus familiares estavam tão compenetrados que sequer ouviram.

Não tem problema, não era com eles que estava falando mesmo...

– Entende, Catra? – Micah agora segurava seus dois ombros e os sacudia delicadamente, trazendo-a de volta para a conversa esquecida. – Entende que pode ser uma reação do seu campo eletromagnético? Entende que _é você_ desenvolvendo essa espécie de telecinesia?

Levantou o olhar e sorriu triste para seu pai, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Era até engraçado... Esse tempo todo ela lutou para acreditar, e quando finalmente aceitou e queria o apoio de seus familiares, lá estavam eles tentando descredibilizar tudo. Logo eles, com crenças sobre tantas coisas...

_Por que era difícil confiar nela?_

– Eu entendo que é mais fácil vocês dois acreditarem na porra do coelhinho da páscoa do que em mim! – Gritou sua raiva e descontrole bem na frente de Glimmer e Micah, coisa que não fazia já há alguns anos.

– Catra-

– Me erra, me deixa sozinha! – Desviou do contato que os dois tentaram e subiu para o quarto limpando as lágrimas ao pisar firme em cada degrau.

Lá de cima, gritou para deixar sair tudo o que acumulava dentro de si:

– Deve ser _tão legal_ ter misericórdia da coitadinha da Catra, não é? A traumatizada que vê um monte de coisas, que finge que superou tudo e é feliz! Eu _nunca_ pedi isso de vocês! Nunca pedi pena! Só queria ser acolhida, só queria viver com pessoas que confiam em mim, que _acreditam em mim_! Mas, obrigada por mostrar que no final só queriam bancar os heroizinhos de merda!

Era tão complicado deixar a fúria dominar tudo mais uma vez em sua vida. Realmente não estava mais acostumada com a dor que vinha em sequência, com a sensação de inferioridade, com a vontade de voltar no tempo e não desenvolver o amor que desenvolvera por Glimmer e Micah só para não sofrer assim agora. Assim, não sentiria esse medo de perdê-los. Machucar quem não significa nada soava mais fácil.

Jogou-se na cama de bruços e chorou tudo o que tinha que chorar. Não tinha noção do tempo, não fazia ideia se ficara daquela maneira só por alguns minutos ou se tudo durou horas. Só sabia que todas as suas forças foram drenadas até ser domada pelo cansaço e pelo sono. Ignorar as batidas na porta e os pedidos chorosos de desculpa de Glimmer foi bem mais cansativos que o esperado.

Diante de tudo, Adora ficara imóvel, silenciosa. Eventualmente Catra olhava para o lado para se certificar de que a fantasma continuava por perto e silenciosamente agradecia ao confirmar a companhia, mesmo sem nenhuma troca de palavras. Era exatamente disso que precisava. Não queria conversar, não era o momento.

Porém, depois de pedir que para a fantasma apagar as luzes para se ajeitar na cama para dormir, a morena sussurrou insegura:

– Adora... Se tu for realmente uma ilusão, vou ficar muito puta contigo.

Catra escutou a breve risada da outra e aquilo, de alguma forma, acalentou seu coração.

– Eu é que vou ficar _furiosa_ se um dia voltar a duvidar que eu sou real, sua... Sua... Caótica adorável...? – A loira estava em pé bem sob seu campo de visão no momento em que virou a cabeça levemente para o lado na dúvida se o que acabou de falar fora aceitável.

– Nota dó para o apelido, Gasparzinha – mesmo murmurando sem forças, abriu um sorriso pequeno ao encará-la.

– Vai dormir logo, vai... – De braços cruzados, Adora também sorria. – É muito mais fácil te suportar quando está calada.

– Vai se foder

– Boa noite

Essa Adora... Pelo menos a distraía do peso no peito que, provavelmente, a perseguiria pelos próximos dias.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais tinha a impressão de que Adora era uma daquelas coisas que acontecem na vida que, a princípio, não queremos, mas, depois, descobrimos ser algo que sempre fez falta e nunca notamos. Ela tinha um potencial e tanto para ser sua grande amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que essa fic tá uma viagem e, por isso, queria agradecer quem tá embarcando nessa viagem comigo, pq nunca é legal viajar sozinha huehuehue
> 
> E até sexta! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorou mas sextou nessa bagaça aaaa  
> POV Adora, a fantasminha aviadada.
> 
> Bora lá? <3

O ambiente era só de silêncio e infelicidade depois que Catra tentou apresenta-la à família. Uma pena não terem acreditado, jogaram fora não só seu próprio esforço durante todos esses dias, como também a confiança da jovem viva, que estava tão animada para integrar o pai e a irmã à doideira que era ter um fantasma 24 horas por dia.

Adora percebeu e contou cada suspiro pesado da morena nesses 4 dias que se passaram desde a briga. Ultrapassou a casa das dezenas facilmente, e mais ocorriam quando ela chegava em casa e tinha que evitar todos os cômodos em que ouvia as vozes de um deles. A nova rotina dentro da rotina, agora, era sair de casa sem sequer uma troca de olhar de bom dia e depois chegar para correr direto para tomar banho e dormir. As refeições estavam sendo feitas fora, mesmo Adora insistindo para que Catra parasse de se contentar com salgados de rua e sanduíches como almoço e janta.

Ela era teimosa, jamais arriscaria comer em casa e ter que encarar Micah ou Glimmer. Um dia ou outro, até ouvira os apelos da fantasma para que se alimentasse propriamente de uma refeição. Não era sempre, porém, que podia gastar o ‘suado dinheirinho’ em algo melhor, palavras da própria.

Era tão ruim a situação criada. Adora se sentia culpada de alguma forma por tudo isso. Se não fosse sua presença ali, eles não teriam brigado, Catra não teria chorado até dormir por dois dias seguidos e, principalmente, não estaria questionando a própria sanidade. Estava tão calada ultimamente, como se não quisesse lidar com sua presença, como se tivesse voltado aos primeiros momentos em que o questionamento sobre Adora existir ainda era presente.

Estar do lado não vivo dessa história também tinha suas angústias, a loira bem sabia. Uma delas era justamente ter que provar que não era uma mentira, porque acreditar em Catra era muito mais fácil. Ela estava ali, estava respirando, vivendo bem na sua frente. Já Adora, nem sequer sabia o que era, só sabia que precisava que a outra mulher não a ignorasse, porque era a única com quem podia contar.

Nesse momento, estavam no trabalho da jovem de cabelos castanhos. O movimento era bem pacato, como na maioria das vezes, e ela não parava de digitar no celular. Pelo menos a fisionomia era mais animada, tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para a tela.

Adora decidiu se aproximar determinada e tentar a sorte, na esperança de ter uma conversa que durasse mais de 3 frases seguidas com ela. Seria a primeira desde o ocorrido:

– Olha só o que temos no seu rosto!

– Hã? – O sorriso sumiu e deu lugar a uma expressão neutra. – O que? Tem algum resquício da coxinha que comi na janta?

–Nã-

– _Droga!_ Se for isso vai ser o maior mico! – Catra interrompeu voltando para a tela e rolando a página freneticamente em busca de algo. – Acabei de mandar uma foto pra Mara!

– Não era isso... – A loira queria sumir de tanto constrangimento. – Era que você estava sorrindo, o que não tem acontecido muito nesses dias e... Também foi uma tentativa de puxar assunto.

_“O sorriso era porque estava conversando com a minha irmã, provavelmente.”_

– Que susto, Adora! – Depois de um suspiro aliviado, ela voltou a olhar para a mais alta e sorriu. Dessa vez o sorriso era para ela mesmo. – Suas habilidades sociais são péssimas!

– Vai ver está piorando agora que tem decidido falar menos comigo, não é. – Cruzou os braços e balbuciou desviando o olhar.

– Foi mal... – A morena desistiu de vez do celular e o colocou no bolso para dar atenção plena à amiga do além. – Acabei entrando em conflito com toda essa situação depois da briga com Micah e Glimmer, mas, eu tô melhor... Desabafei com a Mara ontem e ela até que me deu conselhos pertinentes!  
– É, a Mara é ótima mesmo com essas coisas... – Com todas as forças, Adora tentava empurrar àquela tal sensação, que autodenominou como egoísmo, para o fundo de sua mente ao responder casual. – Ela me ajudava bastante quando eu estava na fossa. E eu tentava fazer o mesmo por ela.

Era até injusto dar tanto espaço à ideia que constantemente se formava em sua cabeça de que ela deveria ser a pessoa mais importante, ela deveria fazer o papel de alicerce na vida de Catra. Ia além do egoísmo, algo dentro de si a dizia que estava falhando em alguma coisa, falhando em um compromisso.

– Ela tem sido a razão do meu ânimo esses dias. – Catra a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso meio maligno, como se tivesse descoberto algo pela sua reação inquieta. – Será que eu tô _apaixonada_?

– Se é o que acha, vai em frente... – A loira fala entre os dentes sem perceber. – Que que é? Tá me olhando assim por que?

– Por que fica assim toda vez que eu falo da Mara?

– Sei lá, Catra, sei lá.

– Ciúmes?

– _Impossível_ – respondeu rápida e o mais determinada possível. – Primeiro que não te conheço direito, e não costumo gostar de alguém antes de conhecer, quem dirá ter ciúmes. E segundo, é muito mais provável que eu esteja preocupada em _proteger_ a minha irmã por não saber das suas intenções.

Era nisso mesmo que acreditava. Até porque... Ciúmes da _Catra_? Seria maluquice!

– Como assim ‘minhas intenções’? – A mais baixa riu irônica. – Você tá falando como um daqueles pais super conservadores do século passado, Adora!

– Não é que quero controlar com quem ela sai ou deixa de sair. – A mais alta deu de ombros e, mais uma vez, engoliu a repentina raiva. – É que me preocupo com ela, com a felicidade dela, tudo isso.

– Eu não tô prestes a pedir a mão dela em casamento nem nada do tipo, mulher, _relaxa_. – Catra, ainda rindo, balançou as mãos com desdém. – Além do mais, eu já falei qual é minha prioridade, não é? Eu estou só preparando o terreno para vocês se comunicarem. O que vier para mim é lucro...

– Falando assim é pior ainda! – Adora animou algumas balinhas avulsas que ficavam perto do caixa e as atirou na direção da outra mulher em sequência. – Você tá _objetificando_ a Mara, sua ridícula!

– Meu Deus, Gasparzinha, _calma_! – A crise de gargalhada foi ainda mais forte na jovem de cabelos castanhos, que não sabia se protegia o rosto com as mãos ou limpava as lágrimas no canto dos olhos de tanto rir. – Eu tô brincando! Eu estava brincando desde o início! Para!

A fantasma fez o que foi pedido e ficou olhando para mais baixa, curiosa:

– Brincando?

– Você sabe bem que eu quase não saio. Como eu seria essa comedora de casadas que você acha que sou? – Ela tinha um sorriso largo no rosto, consequência de como ainda parava de rir aos poucos até cessar e continuar em um tom mais casual. – E nem sei também se a Mara quer alguma coisa. Ela é o meu tipo, verdade, mas não sei se tenho essa coragem toda de investir.

– Mas... Mas... – A informação foi um baque e tanto. Não sabia ainda se era algo tão positivo assim quanto sua mente a fazia acreditar. – _E se_ a Mara estiver interessada? Você vai investir?

– ‘E se’, ‘E se’... – Catra mimicava a voz da outra propositalmente mais fina. – Não acho que essa deveria ser sua preocupação, e sim _quando_ vamos fazer esse encontro para que eu conte toda a verdade e vocês se falem.

É. Verdade. Catra tinha um ponto, e era muito mais relevante.

– Tem razão... – Adora quase cochichou, estava envergonhada com o alarde sem necessidade.

– Mas tudo bem. – A morena buscou os olhos cianos com os seus próprios e sorriu genuinamente. – A sessão de paintball com balinhas foi a coisa mais divertida que me aconteceu esses dias... Talvez nesse ano inteiro!

– Idiota! – A loira deu uma risada espontânea.

Essa noite foi um progresso e tanto na socialização e aproximação das duas. Objetivo alcançado. Claro, ainda tinha o grande peso de a mulher viva não querer falar com a família por se sentir traída por eles. O lado bom era que tinha voltado, ao menos, a contar com Adora para se distrair, para conversar, e isso beneficiava ambos os lados. Era questão de tempo até se curar e ser convencida pela fantasminha camarada a deixar a desavenças de lado.

A oportunidade de ajudar na reconciliação não demorou muito para vir.

No dia seguinte, Catra tirou uma das milhares de folgas que tinha no banco de horas do trabalho e, então, chegou cedo em casa, logo depois da faculdade, no final da tarde.

Assim que anunciou que ia tomar um banho para depois comer e assistir alguma coisa na televisão, Adora preferiu ficar no primeiro andar da casa, circulando. Na cozinha, estava Glimmer, rodeada de alguns livros e cadernos. Provavelmente teria prova em breve, já que estava bem compenetrada estudando. A fantasma usou do privilégio de não ser vista para tirar um tempo e observar a mulher de cabelo lilás.

Ela estava bem abatida, mesmo por cima de toda a concentração, via-se um quê de tristeza. Realmente a briga com familiar não fizera bem para ninguém ali, e os impactou muito mais do que o normal. Vai ver trazia lembranças de maus momentos. Vai ver não mais estavam acostumados a ficar tão distantes.

Adora moveu um dos lápis ao lado de Glimmer de maneira discreta. A jovem desviou o olhar e acompanhou o objeto. Voltou a atenção à leitura logo em seguida, porém. Por isso, a loira tentou mais uma vez, com um movimento mais reparável agora. Revirou duas, três folhas do livro ao lado. Aí sim Glimmer parou tudo e começou a olhar em volta da cozinha.

– O que...? – A princípio, sussurrou assustada. Depois de alguns segundos, suspirou e falou, ainda bem baixo. – É a Adora?

Como resposta, a fantasma foleou o livro mais uma vez. Tomara que ela entenda.

– É você, não é? – A mulher sorriu triste. – Sabe... Eu acredito em você agora. Ontem fiz um jogo com as pedras rúnicas e descobri que realmente não é uma alucinação da Catra. Ela tava certa esse tempo todo e eu fui uma filha da puta em não defender minha irmã quando o pai questionou... Aliás, ele tá super mal também, doido para que ela dê uma chance de conversar.

Certo. Agora precisava de uma resposta mais complexa. Não dá para replicar uma admissão dessas só virando página e mexendo caneta. Olhou, então, para os materiais de estudo até ter a brilhante ideia de tentar escrever de novo, em um dos cadernos ali expostos.

Demorou significativos minutos e a letra estava horrorosa, era muito difícil manter uma pressão adequada só com a mente. O que importa é que a mensagem era clara:

“Ela gosta muito de vocês. Acho que se derem o tempo para ela esfriar a cabeça um pouco mais, uma hora ou outra vão conversar. Só que precisam passar a confiança de que acreditam nela de verdade.”

Depois de alguns segundos se esforçando para ler o garrancho do além, a jovem suspirou e respondeu com o mesmo sorriso desanimado de antes. – Tem toda razão... Sinto falta dela, sabe?

E lá foi Adora rabiscar de novo para dizer o quanto ela ficava mal toda vez que brigava com a irmã também. Só que estava demorando séculos dessa vez, porque além de ser um esforço e tanto para sair uma letra, a caneta ainda estava falhando.

Ainda bem que a santa Glimmer levantou repentinamente eufórica da mesa depois de observar toda a dificuldade da fantasma.

– Eu sei de algo que pode te ajudar! Tenho um tabuleiro Ouija, vou pegar e já volto! – A baixinha saiu em disparado da cozinha.

Quer dizer, então, que esse tabuleiro para falar com espíritos existe mesmo? Até que era uma certa sorte ter parado em uma família exotérica assim. Logo iriam achar um jeito de praticamente fazê-la aparecer para eles, não tinha dúvida disso.

Apesar de que o foco é descobrir que Catacumbas Assombradas dos Vales Sombrios estava fazendo presa à Catra.

A de olhos lilás e brilhantes não demorou muito para voltar. Sentou-se novamente no lugar onde estava antes e dispôs o tabuleiro para que Adora movesse a paleta pelas letras e, assim, soletrasse sua fala. Quando a resposta era ‘sim’ ou ‘não’ era mais fácil ainda, pois ambas as palavras já ficavam bem ali, prontinhas, no topo. Ficaram bons minutos conversando sobre o principal assunto que tinha em comum: Catra. O que mais podia ser, afinal?

Mal se tocou que a sensação de imã que a puxava cada vez que a morena estava longe, foi sumindo e sumindo até não existir mais.

E isso só podia significar uma coisa:

– Adora você não vai acreditar! – A voz da de olhos coloridos vinha crescente do corredor que dava até a cozinha. – Enquanto eu tomava banho, tive a melhor ideia para aquele texto que empaquei da faculdade e-

Ela parou no portal da cozinha. Interrompeu a própria fala e caminhada em busca da loira assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Glimmer, que parou de fitar o tabuleiro assim que ouviu a aproximação da irmã.

– O que está fazendo? – Catra jogou a pergunta.

Adora não tinha certeza se tinha sido para si ou para a outra mulher presente. Ainda assim, se prontificou em responder, aproximando-se da amiga:

– Glimmer agora acredita em você! Estávamos conversando e ela arrumou esse tabuleiro para facilitar a comunicação.

– E por que ela acredita agora? Do nada? – Ignorando completamente a presença da irmã, Catra focava o olhar na fantasma que só ela enxergava e ouvia.

– Disse que jogou umas pedras ou runas, sei lá – fez uma careta pensativa para tentar resgatar o nome.

– Pedras rúnicas? Ah! Com certeza ela fez isso! Sabe por quê, Adora? – O tom era repleto de ironia e rancor. A de cabelos castanhos chegou a cerrar os punhos. – Porque é mais fácil acreditar em pedras com letrinhas do que em mim!

– Ei! Não fala ass-

– Não estou falando com você! – Catra repreendeu a tentativa de Glimmer de entrar na conversa.

– Pelo menos ela não desistiu de tirar a prova, Catra, pensa bem! – Adora chamou a atenção da amiga de volta para si. – Quer dizer que ela quis acreditar em você! Senão fechava os olhos e nem tentava conferir! Ela é sua irmã, aposto que em nenhum momento pensou em te fazer mal com nenhuma das atitudes... Não pega tão pesado assim... Você é melhor do que isso, lembra?

Podia esperar duas respostas depois de tentar ser tão invasiva assim nas decisões dela: ou Catra pensaria no assunto, ou daria um fora daqueles por estar se metendo.

E pelo humor atual, Adora estava quase convicta de que a segunda opção viria certeira.

Surpreendentemente errou. Por algum milagre divino, a rispidez não veio.

Catra preferiu refletir _de verdade_ sobre o que falara e, depois de alguns segundos em um silêncio contemplativo, olhou com um pouco mais de complacência para Glimmer e murmurou:

– Por que não fez isso antes? Ou por que simplesmente não ficou do meu lado naquele dia?

– É que-

– Tudo bem se não tava levando fé no que falei, mas comprou o lado do Micah na hora e eu saí como maluca! – Apesar de aumentar um pouquinho, o tom ainda era de conversa. – E olha só! No final, você descobriu que eu estava certa o tempo todo.

Adora ficou apenas de segundo plano. E tudo bem. Essa era o momento de as outras duas se entenderem. Até se afastou um pouco mais para sair do campo de visão de Catra e deixá-la completamente focada em Glimmer. As duas já estavam com os olhos marejados, lutando contra lágrimas insistentes.

– Eu estava preocupada demais contigo, Catra, essa é a verdade! – A jovem de cabelos lilás conseguiu falar uma frase inteira sem ser interrompida. Aproveitando o silêncio, continuou. – Porque se... Se _realmente_ fosse uma daquelas alucinações, tinha que ser logo tratado! Eu morro de medo de você ficar mal de novo... Nunca mais quero te ver tão mal quanto daquela vez que ficou semanas vendo a Weaver te perseguindo... Aquilo foi um pesadelo, mana, e você sofreu tanto...

As duas não mais seguravam o choro. Glimmer foi criando coragem para, a passos pequenos, se aproximar da irmã postiça. Quando notou que não seria afastada por ela, abriu os braços e a envolveu iniciando um abraço apertado. Catra estava estática em seus braços.

– Desculpa, me desculpa, _por favor_... – A mais baixa de todas dizia entre soluços, com o rosto enterrado no ombro da jovem de olhos azul e âmbar.

– Tá...Tá tudo bem... – Finalmente Catra correspondeu o abraço determinada, mesmo ainda aos prantos. – Eu entendo que você e Micah se preocupam comigo, mas... Vocês _precisam_ confiar em mim. Eu estou mais forte que antes, principalmente em relação a isso... E você sabe, Glimmer... Você _sabe!_

– Sim, sim, eu sei. Tem toda razão.

– Não faz mais isso.

– Tá. Prometo.

As mulheres desfizeram o abraço aos poucos e começaram a limpar os respectivos rostos chorosos. Adora ainda estava lá no canto, olhando orgulhosa toda a cena. Seu sorriso era gigante, podia senti-lo de ponta a ponta no rosto, e Catra a encarou bem na hora.

O olhar dela era muito mais leve, era mais feliz até.

A loira manteve firme o sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, afirmando o quanto aprovara o que vira. Em resposta, Catra piscou em sua direção e depois abriu um sorriso genuíno. Que conforto incrível o ato trouxera para o coração não vivo de Adora.

– Aí... O pai hoje não dorme em casa – Glimmer anunciou, ainda com a voz meio anasalada de um pós choro, e captou a atenção da irmã de volta para si. – Quer dar uma volta comigo? Aproveitar que tá cedo ainda e você está em casa...

– Não quero ficar bêbada hoje, brilhante

– A gente pode pegar um cineminha e depois só sair para jantar. – A outra mulher sorriu. – Tudo por minha conta, pra me redimir. Que tal?

– Por acaso está _comprando_ meu perdão com coisas supérfluas? – A morena insinuava ofensa, mas, era visivelmente de brincadeira. – Nossa... Você me conhece _mesmo_ , porque isso super dá certo. Vamos!

Glimmer gargalhou quando sentiu Catra enlaçar o braço no dela e puxá-la com um sorriso animado no rosto ainda inchado para fora da cozinha.

Sem muita opção, a fantasma foi junto.

Não que ela tenha se sentido excluída ou algo do tipo. Pelo contrário. Glimmer, durante o jantar, fez todas as perguntas possíveis sobre a condição de assombrada/assombração de Catra e Adora. Quando era a loira quem respondia, a outra de cabelos castanhos reproduzia a resposta para a irmã postiça, e assim funcionou maravilhosamente a noite.

Até ficou contente por se entrosar tanto assim com a outra jovem viva, principalmente porque seria mais uma pessoa com quem poderia conversar e parar consecutivamente de _morrer de tédio_ com a rotina de Catra, mesmo estando morta literalmente.

Assim que chegaram em casa, as vivas foram para seus respectivos quartos depois de se cumprimentarem. O clima era outro, de fato. Faltava agora resolver as coisas com Micah, e a mais alta tinha a breve sensação de que seria bem rápido.

Era inevitável não admirar a expressão mais alegre de Catra. Preferia quando ela estava assim, mais falante, mais sorridente.

Afinal, aquele sorriso era lindo demais para ficar tanto tempo escondido.

Por falar em sorriso, lá estava ela de novo, fazendo isso diretamente para a tela do celular. Anunciou distraída que estava desejando uma boa noite de sono para Mara depois de contar que fizera as pazes com Glimmer. A sensação do egoísmo fez presença mais uma vez. A milésima essa semana...

Adora _tinha_ que parar com isso. Principalmente depois de uma noite de tamanho progresso. E era até bom que Catra tivesse outras pessoas ao seu redor, de preferência, vivas.

Sem que fosse notada, a fantasma levou uma das mãos ao peito e respirou fundo, no intuito de espantar o que quer que fosse aquela sensação a dizendo que não era com Mara que Catra tinha que ficar, que não era nela que deveria investir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora falando:
> 
> Primeiro, vamos ao vocabulário dos ocultismos tretosos usados no cap:
> 
> Pedras rúnicas: elas funcionam como oráculo (tipo cartas de tarot), só que são riscadas com um alfabeto antigo de povos nórdicos. Geralmente são usadas por quem adere magia.
> 
> Tabuleiro de Ouija: é aquele tabuleiro com o alfabeto que o povo usa para invocar e se comunicar com espíritos.
> 
> Agora, à notícia não muito boa:
> 
> Sempre tenho dois capítulos adiantados por semana, o que me dá um espaço seguro para eventuais bloqueios criativos ou correrias no trabalho. Porém, as duas últimas semanas foram de tanto job, que eu mal parei pra comer, quem dirá escrever. Então, provavelmente semana que vem não vou postar nada, porque não tenho nada pronto. Pode acontecer de eu salvar um tempo para ter pelo menos umzinho, sabe? Não quero prometer nada até porque meu cérebro tá derretido e precisa de descanso. De qualquer maneira, isso não é um super hiatus, não vai durar meses, nem nada, é só uma semaninha até a miséria desse job acabar. 
> 
> Nunca atrasei minhas fics e ter que fazer isso agora me deixa na bad, ainda mais numa história nova. Masss, como não posso fazer nada a respeito, só me desculpem :(
> 
> E, claro, boa semana, descansem, bebam água, make love, do crimes. <3


	8. Tenho nem roupa pra sentir tudo isso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alô alô graças a Deus!  
> Morri por uma semana, mas passo bem e trago capítulos novos para confundir ainda mais a cabeça de todos, pq é assim que as coisas são, não é mesmo?
> 
> POV de Catrinha e mais mistérios. Boa leitura <3

_Era difícil decifrar sua própria idade quando sonhava, assim, em primeira pessoa. A única coisa que a fazia ter certeza de que estava em sua versão criança era a voz desafinada que saía de suas gargalhadas, acompanhada das de uma outra menina de provavelmente mesma idade. Elas duas corriam, sem nunca soltarem as mãos uma da outra, por mais que estivessem com as palmas suadas._

_Aquele elo entre as duas trazia uma completude que Catra jamais sentira na vida. Ou pelo menos, se sentira, não lembrava. Aquela companhia, aquela risada, aquela mãozinha pequena apertando a sua durante a corrida alegre e afobada por um parque levemente familiar. Era tudo o que tinha de mais precioso na vida, o que sentia que era o bem mais valioso que conquistara. Ser feliz era fácil ali, mesmo quando insistia em tentar ver o rosto daquela companhia e nada enxergava._

_Catra ouvia seu nome ecoar em meio às risadas, mas, era só a mão que podia enxergar, nada além disso. Porque seu próprio rosto era incapaz de levantar o olhar para encontrar o de quem a fazia tão feliz naquele momento._

_– Vamos, Catra! Estamos quase chegando! – A voz empolgada gritava repetidas vezes enquanto exploravam ainda mais o tal parque diante de um céu já alaranjado de fim de tarde._

_Elas duas, Catra e a menina que não conseguia ver o rosto, chegavam em uma casinha de madeira suspensa, que ficava mais na lateral do terreno, e lá, sentavam-se uma de frente para outra, apoiando o peso dos corpos nas próprias pernas. Mais uma vez, Catra queria olhar para o rosto da companhia, e não conseguiu. Mais uma vez, também, suas mãos encontraram as dela, num instinto tão forte, tão forte, que parecia um imã. Catra pegou as mãos da menina como se nunca pudesse tê-las soltado, e ouviu mais uma risada que preencheu o vazio que nunca descobriu que tinha em seu peito, até se sentir completa por essa sensação de felicidade, de não estar sozinha._

_– Essa é a nossa casa. – A voz cantarolada da outra criança ecoava novamente em seus ouvidos, o único som que podia e queria ouvir. – Quando nós estamos aqui e estamos juntas, nada no universo inteiro pode machucar a gente._

_E Catra acreditava nisso. Mais do que acreditar, ela estava certa disso._

_Não era a casa, por si só, trazendo toda essa segurança. Era a voz e a presença daquela criança. Era a soma dessas coisas que fazia daquele lugar o mais protegido do mundo. Aquela criança era sua casa. E Catra era a dela, com certeza era. O parque? Era só um local onde conseguiam concretizar esse lar._

_Uma última vez, ela quis olhar para aquele rosto que nunca conseguia ver. E seu movimento veio acompanhado de um som um tanto quanto recorrente, irritante._

_Um alarme._

_E todo o cenário se desfez, assim como sua sensação de felicidade, de estar aonde mais queria estar, de voltar no tempo e ser criança de novo só pra ser capaz de viver aquilo. Mesmo não tendo tanta certeza assim se fora uma memória ou só um desejo bobo arquivado em pensamentos._

O despertador nem precisou continuar gritando tanto dessa vez para que Catra levantasse. Mesmo depois de ter a alegria furtada, aos poucos foi enraizando de volta para a realidade, e nela tinha motivos para estar mais disposta naquela manhã. Tudo graças ao entendimento com a irmã no dia anterior.

Tomou um tempo para si antes de levantar. Passou as mãos nos fios de cabelos castanhos e os domou para trás. Espreguiçou, deu um longo bocejo e finalmente levantou, olhando para sua companhia espiritual para desejar bom dia.

Engraçada essa sensação... Perdeu a companhia do parque, mas, era bom acordar e ter a de Adora. Compensador até. Tanto que preferiu guardar toda essa fantasia de sua mente para si. Nada de contar seus sonhos esquisitos por enquanto.

A loira estava perto de sua mesa de estudos, parada, aguardando sorridente o primeiro contato matinal. Às vezes, ela era tão adorável com aquela expressão de que era a pessoa que mais a compreendia no mundo, mesmo em tão pouco tempo. Não havia mau humor que esfriasse o calorzinho no coração que aquele sorriso genuíno repentinamente trazia.

Por isso, ficou decidido ali num acordo mental da morena com ela mesma: os ‘bom dias’ para a Adora, de agora em diante, eram obrigatoriamente felizes e bem dispostos. Ela não merecia a rispidez de nenhum mau humor matinal, seria judiação.

– Oi, Gasparzinha – abriu um sorriso na direção de Adora e depois caminhou até o armário para escolher uma roupa. – Bom dia, flor do dia!

– Bom dia! Hoje parece mais disposta, finalmente. – Como se fosse possível, o sorriso da fantasma cresceu ainda mais. – Fico feliz por você, sabe.

Em um cenário normal, todo esse exagero de empatia soaria até falso na visão de Catra. Nada sobre Adora era falso, porém. Nada sobre ela era ruim, maldoso.

– Voltar a falar com a Glimmer tirou um peso das minhas costas de verdade. – Concentrada nas peças que escolhera para o dia, Catra respondia ainda sonolenta. – Ainda bem que você me perturbou para fazer as pazes

– Você está me agradecendo, é isso mesmo? – A mais alta se aproximou com a expressão exageradamente surpresa.

– Não fica cheia de si, não – revirou os olhos. – Foi só um _comentariozinho_.

– Claro, porque um ‘valeu, Adora’ seria incapaz de sair de sua boca...

Adora deu uma breve risada e preparou-se para continuar a fala, mas, uma batida na porta a parou.

Em seguida, uma voz masculina familiar ecoou hesitante:

– Ei, filha... Posso... Falar com você um minutinho?

Micah. Ainda não tinha conversado com ele... Era o que estava faltando para reconciliar completamente com a família.

Olhou para a amiga de olhos cianos e entendeu, através daquela expressão, que ela apoiava essa iniciativa do homem.

– Eu vou para outro cômodo, aí vocês conversam tudo o que precisam conversar. Lembra que ele, assim como a Glimmer, é uma pessoa muito importante para você, e se te machuca ficar brigada, por favor, não seja cabeça dura...

Catra deu um longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça concordando com Adora. As duas trocaram pequenos sorrisos de despedida antes de a fantasma atravessar a parede de seu quarto e desaparecer.

– Pode entrar, Micah.

Ele demorou alguns segundos até fazer o que foi permitido. Estava tendo dificuldades para abrir a porta, foi o que parecia. Por isso, a morena foi até lá para abrir e, assim, descobriu o motivo da complexidade. Seu pai estava com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e tentava a proeza de abrir a porta com um dos cotovelos.

– Bom dia – ele sorriu apreensivo e apontou para a bandeja com os olhos. – Fiz seu café da manhã favorito... Podemos conversar?

– Glimmer já contou tudo, não é? – Assim que abriu espaço para que o homem entrasse no quarto, a morena fechou a porta e sentou na cama ao lado dele, abaixando o olhar para a bandeja só para não o encarar. – Eu e ela conversamos e _ela_ me pediu desculpas. Falta você agora...

– Sim. – Ele pegou a caneca e estendeu na frente da jovem, oferecendo-a. – Não vou enrolar e inventar justificativas pelo que te fiz, tá? Eu te devo mesmo desculpas. Acabei jogando nas runas também, e eu deveria ter feito isso assim que contou pra gente, antes de toda aquela explicação...

Catra pegou a caneca e agradeceu acenando com a cabeça. Depois de beber um gole, respondeu encarando o líquido que bebia:

– Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco radical na reação... Mas, eu fui sincera sobre o que sinto. Odeio quando vocês ficam com aquelas caras de pena para cima de mim... E odeio mais ainda quando não fazem um _esforcinho_ sequer para acreditar em alguma coisa que eu digo sem associar ao meu trauma.

– Sabe, Catra... No fundo eu sempre soube que você já não precisa mais da gente para te acalentar por causa do seu trauma há anos e anos.

– Exato – a mulher comentou baixo e sério enquanto beliscava algumas das comidas trazidas. Ainda não o encarava.

– É... – Micah sorriu, pois sabia que essa era a forma discreta dela de demostrar que estava atenta ao que ele dizia. – E meu erro foi simplesmente ignorar que a Catra que chegou aqui, toda indefesa, não existe mais. Ela ficou lá no passado... Você é independente e forte, _muito_ forte. E eu confio em você, confio no seu potencial de lidar com tudo e qualquer coisa que vier pela frente. É que meu instinto de proteção é só muito ultrapassado e parou no tempo em que eu só queria cuidar de você... Me perdoa...

Agora conseguiu encarar o pai. Foi um ato quase impulsivo, seus olhos foram firmes para os dele assim que ouviu a última frase. Ele e Glimmer foram e sempre serão seus alicerces, por mais que precise cada vez menos de alicerces para seguir a vida.

Era o primeiro amor recíproco de sua vida, não era? Não podia deixar isso de lado por causa de um desentendimento em que ambos os lados tinham as melhores das intenções. Catra queria que eles conhecessem Adora para ter ainda mais pessoas ajudando na causa, enquanto a família só reagiu daquela maneira porque se preocupam com ela. Dois lados incompreendidos.

– Vamos esquecer isso, Micah. – Pegou a bandeja da mão dele, colocou na mesa de cabeceira e, por fim, o abraçou apertado, deitando a cabeça no peito do homem. – Não quero ficar brigada com você. Mas vê se acredita no que eu falo antes de querer me dar aula de magia, _por favor..._

– Aquilo não era sobre magia. – Ele acariciava o topo da cabeça da filha ao corresponder o abraço. – Era física.

–Ah... Por isso que eu odiei então... – Comentou debochada.

Seu pai deu uma gargalhada espontânea e desfez o abraço com um olhar muito mais alegre do que o anterior.

Os dois voltaram a se concentrar na comida e, enquanto matavam a fome, atualizavam um ao outro sobre os dias em que não passaram juntos.

Até que Micah paralisou repentinamente e perguntou:

– Espera... A Adora tá aqui? Ela estava aqui esse tempo todo ouvindo a gente?

– Na verdade, não. – Catra riu brevemente da careta de curiosidade do pai. – Ela saiu antes de você entrar. Deve estar vagando pela casa.

– Você já parou para questionar o porquê de ela estar presa a você?

– Penso nisso o tempo todo, pai, mas não faço ideia de como começar a saber...

– E vocês se dão muito bem, não é?

– Aham... Adora é provavelmente minha amiga mais próxima atualmente. Tem a irmã dela também, que converso bastante por mensagem.

– Que doideira... – O homem mastigava e coçava a testa contemplativo. – Vou tentar pesquisar mais sobre isso, talvez eu possa ajudar, tentar descobrir se é algo relacionado à magia.

– Minha ideia de apresentar Adora a vocês, desde o início, era justamente essa, ter mais ajuda! – Os olhos azul e âmbar chegaram a ficar brilhantes de empolgação. – No momento, eu e ela estamos nos preparando para conhecer a irmã pessoalmente. Ainda não contei que vejo a Adora, mas, assim que a gente se encontrar, vou tentar fazer a aproximação das duas e também ver se Mara ajuda com alguma parte da história que a própria Adora não se lembra.

– Legal. Quem sabe ela não tem recursos que podem ajudar vocês a descobrirem mais sobre isso.

– Essa é a intenção – Catra falava e mastigava.

– E você sabe como Adora morreu?

E assim a jovem contou tudo o que sabia, até agora, sobre o caso da assombração nada assustadora de suas últimas semanas.

Ela e Micah não prolongaram tanto assim a conversa depois disso, até porque ambos tinham compromissos e horários apertados naquele dia. Ainda assim, a promessa dele em ajudar já criou uma certa esperança. Ter sua família mágica envolvida poder mudar o rumo das coisas para melhor, pelo menos era o que esperava.

Foi, inclusive, a primeira coisa que falou com Adora assim que se viram novamente. Era bom deixá-la animada com uma boa notícia, com o mínimo de esperança que fosse. Podia imaginar o quão avassalador pode ser esse sentimento de não saber sobre o rumo da própria pós vida.

Desde então, 3 dias se sucederam na maior paz e harmonia, finalmente. Catra estava cumprindo a promessa do ‘bom dia’ sempre bom, quando designado para Adora, cada vez com mais facilidade.

No início de tudo, era a fantasma quem dizia ter um imã que a atraía para si, uma espécie de campo de força. E agora, quem sentia a necessidade de sempre checar se ela estava por perto, de sempre perguntar se havia alguma sensação de distância, se estava bem onde se encontravam, era a jovem de cabelos castanhos. Parece que todo o cuidado duplicou depois daquele sonho.

Não só o cuidado, como a insegurança. Era um medo estranho de que num piscar de olhos sua amiga esvaísse no ar, sem volta. Um medo de perde-la, um medo pelo qual tinha uma leve sensação que já sentira antes em sua vida.

Em uma manhã corriqueira, a morena quase se deixou levar pelo desespero por causa da ausência da fantasma. Ela acordou e não viu Adora no quarto, um péssimo dia para acontecer, já que tinha tido um pesadelo horrendo sobre ser abandonada por todos. Desceu discretamente segurando o pânico. Não chamou pelo nome dela, nem nada, queria demostrar mais naturalidade. Foi procurando por todos os cômodos que passava, começou andando e terminou correndo pela casa.

Quando já não aguentava mais o barulho das próprias batidas do coração por pensar na possibilidade de não mais vê-la, parou na entrada da cozinha e deixou vir, esbaforida, a fala que seu instinto elaborou:

– Você _não pode_ me deixar de novo...

– O que? – Era a voz dela, atenta e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

Catra parou de encarar o chão vagamente para olhar para frente. A loira estava ao lado da geladeira, tal qual tinha um desenho torto recém preso com ajuda de um imã. Olhou bem e identificou quatro corações, um ao lado do outro.

– Eu pensei que... – A mais baixa tentou não se concentrar no papel, porém, estava intrigada. – O que é isso?

– O desenho? – Com um sorriso acanhado, Adora coçou o rosto para disfarçar a timidez enquanto falava. – É, eu... Eu queria que Micah e Glimmer sempre lembrassem que eu estou aqui, para eles não duvidarem mais de você, sabe?

Catra intercalava o olhar entre o desenho e a loira, sentindo um pequeno sorriso aliviado se formar no próprio rosto enquanto ela continuava se explicando:

– Então pensei em fazer um desenho, cada coração representa uma pessoa, isso me incluindo. Parece bobo, eu sei, você vai me zoar _com certeza_ , mas como eu não apareço para eles e nem posso fazer muita coisa nesse estado de fantasma, foi a solução que encontrei. Todo dia eles vão vir aqui e vão lembrar que existem quatro pessoas dentro da casa, e a que eles não conseguem ver está presente através desse desenho.

Catra até queria dizer alguma coisa, só não conseguia. A oscilação do estado de ‘extremo desespero’ para ‘vomitando arco-íris com tanta fofura’ deve ter queimado alguns circuitos no seu cérebro.

E, claro, fingir plenitude diante de tantas sensações pode ter contribuído para o pane no sistema.

– Eu juro que tentei desenhar coisas menos bregas que corações, mas não tenho muita habilidade com a caneta né – a fantasma deu uma risada breve e meio nervosa, ainda visivelmente constrangida com o silêncio da outra mulher. – Ei, fala alguma coisa... Tá tão ruim assim, é?

– Foi mal – balançou a cabeça discretamente para pôr alguns dos neurônios nos devidos lugares. – É que tô... Impactada, sei lá!

– Como assim?

– Por um momento eu achei que tinha ido embora, porque você sempre tá no quarto quando eu acordo. – Gesticulava entre pequenas risadas tensas, mais pelo mix de sentimentos do que pelo argumento. – Mas você na verdade tá aqui, _bem aqui_ , querendo mostrar ainda mais que você existe. É meio engraçado isso...

– Então você não vai zoar meu desenho? – Adora parecia até um pouco desapontada ao ver de Catra.

– Você quer que eu faça isso? Não entendi, doida.

– É que é o seu normal, pra falar a verdade... Quando você perde uma oportunidade de ser ridícula, é porque não está bem.

– Como pode deduzir isso? – A pergunta foi fruto de uma brincadeira provocativa e Catra até cruzou os braços cheia de si.

– Porque eu te conheço. – Adora se aproximou dela olhando-a nos olhos e com um sorriso firme dessa vez, desmoralizando completamente a pose da mais baixa. – Pode ser por pouco tempo, mas conheço.

– Às vezes eu acho que não é por tão pouco tempo assim... – Sua voz era baixa, como se tivesse falado mais para si do que para quem estava à sua frente.

Mais uma frase que praticamente escapou de sua boca. Uma que nem pensou ao dizer e, ainda sim, não deixou de fazer sentido.

– É, eu também. Tem dias que eu mal te conheço, tem outros que... – Ela não parava de encarar. – Sei lá... É como se eu conseguisse te ler direitinho, Catra...

– Hoje é qual desses dias?

– Hoje? Eu te conheço muito bem.

Não aguentou ficar muito tempo na troca de olhares, havia algo muito incomum nele, algo muito forte com o qual não queria lidar no momento.

E mesmo se quisesse, nem saberia lidar. Toda essa dualidade de uma recente relação que mais parece uma das mais antigas que já tivera é a experiência mais alucinógena de sua vida. Apenas sorriu mais abertamente e logo caminhou para mais perto da geladeira, focando no desenho.

Reforçou para si o quanto não iria mesmo pensar nisso agora.

– Pois bem, eu tenho uma coisa pra falar sobre o desenho – arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou a outra por cima do ombro com o famigerado ar de deboche.

– Ah, é? – A fantasma retribuiu o sorriso e cruzou os braços.

– Sabe o vizinho do lado? Ele adotou um gato com a pata amputada e eu aposto que ele desenha melhor

– O vizinho ou o gato?

– O gato, imbecil! Dã! – Catra começou a gargalhar.

– Não precisava ser tão cruel assim! – Se fazendo de ofendida, Adora deu língua para Catra e fez com que 3 imãs do topo da geladeira caíssem na cabeça dela.

– Por que sempre responde com agressão? – Tentava desviar dos novos objetos que a loira animava e mirava nela enquanto ambas não mais seguravam o riso.

– É a minha única arma no momento.

Agora tudo estava certo, tudo estava mais familiar, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Adora, para Catra, significava reencontro, a cada vez que trocavam olhares, a cada vez que se faziam sorrir.

O motivo pelo qual sentia isso, porém, não vinha à tona nem com um esforço mortal de resgate à memória. Quem sabe veio em sonhos... Quem sabe era ela lá.

Bom, era melhor não abrasar conclusões confusas. Por isso, não comentou e nem pensara em comentar sobre o sonho com Adora ainda, tinha a sensação de que só iria confundir o pouco que sabem sobre tal condição.

Se de fato era uma lembrança, se de fato era o passado, não era dele que precisavam agora. Assim como ensinou para Adora, tinha que focar no presente, focar no que tinham que resolver _agora_. Pelo menos até que tais momentos trouxessem revelações mais importantes, e não só a insistente percepção no fundo do coração dizendo que Adora é essa pessoa com o total potencial de fazê-la tão feliz quanto como estava no sonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olhando assim até parece que a gente tá chegando em algum lugar com as teorias né? Não queria estragar a empolgação, mas, ainda tem uns 24 capítulos para frente e a gnt n ta nem perto de saber o desfecho uhauhaua
> 
> Até sexta, people! Tô feliz que voltei p encher vcs de novo <3


	9. Masterclass de poltegeist com loira falecida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoas!   
> Vamos de um capítulo levemente boiolinha antes do levemente draminha de semana que vem? Simmm!
> 
> POV Catra, tá?
> 
> Boa leitura nessa sexta menos quente que tanto almejamos <3

Fazia tempo que umas questões específicas não saíam da repetição na central de controle dos divertidamente de Catra. Como superar a ideia de que Adora era, sim, uma surpresa com a qual ela queria se acostumar? Quando pensar realisticamente que uma hora ou outra, porém, a fantasma sumiria? Aliás, isso precisa mesmo acontecer?

E aí tem a pergunta principal do momento em questão: é possível não ficar mais na dúvida ainda quando a loira não para de sorrir e brilhar aqueles olhos cianos a cada cena em família que presencia entre Catra, Micah e Glimmer?

Passaram aquele domingo inteiro sendo inúteis dentro de casa na companhia da família dela. Conversaram pelo tabuleiro Ouija, depois jogaram cartas, depois viram programas inúteis, com direito a comentários igualmente inúteis da loira que Catra fazia questão de repassar para o pai e irmã.

A alegria da loira fantasma de poder fazer parte daquilo, de ser algo além de uma aparição, era evidente. Também tinha a felicidade de ver a mulher de cabelos castanhos finalmente tirando um tempo com outras pessoas à sua volta. Uma felicidade real mesmo.

Dava para ver a verdade, que seu bem faz bem à ela, mesmo parecendo estranha toda essa... Conexão. Só acreditava porque, por vezes, sentia o mesmo. Sente, aliás, toda vez que Adora tem um dia de super alegria fazendo palhaçadas para sua única e exclusiva expectadora que é Catra, ou nas vezes em que ela anima um objeto com mais facilidade que antes. Existe essa troca e há de se ter uma razão. Adora não é qualquer pessoa, não é qualquer assombração.

Era por essas e outras que sua curiosidade aumentava cada vez mais em relação a esse mistério. Talvez a aproximação com Mara pudesse ajudar, se ao menos Adora parecesse mais animada para o encontro. Era até estranha toda essa reação. A jovem viva estava planejando o primeiro encontro com a irmã dela no próximo final de semana, faltava 5 dias, por aí.

As duas estavam em uma das recorrentes caminhadas matinais no parque antes de ter que se apressar para faculdade quando ela resolveu trazer o assunto à tona novamente.

– Ei, o que você acha de visitarmos a Mara no próximo sábado? – Tentando uma abordagem casual, Catra continuava caminhando enquanto bebia um pouco do café que comprara ao sair de casa.

– Não sei – Adora a acompanhava lado a lado, com o olhar vago no chão e a voz baixa. – Talvez, pode ser.

– Até porque se esperarmos você ficar entusiasmada, capaz de eu envelhecer e morrer né. – Revirou os olhos.

– Não é isso, eu tô animada! A questão é que não me sinto _preparada_... – A loira bufou. – Eu não quero ser rejeitada...

– Rejeitada? Por quem?

– Pela minha irmã, claro.

– Não acredito que ela vá te _rejeitar_

– Isso porque não conhece a Mara de verdade. – A fantasma a encarou séria. – Tentar chegar lá com um tabuleiro de Ouija e falando que vê meu fantasma não vai funcionar. Ela vai ter uma reação pior até que a de Micah e Glimmer, aposto.

– E se você animar uns objetos perto dela?

– Aí ela vai achar que você tá tirando onda com a cara dela fazendo algum truque.

A linha era tênue entre Adora ter razão ou estar propositalmente dificultando as coisas.

Fato. Catra só não fazia ideia do motivo.

Vai ver a relação das duas irmãs não era tão boa quanto a fantasma alegava ser, e não pretendia se meter nisso sem ser chamada.

– Tá. E qual é a solução? – Para canalizar a leve impaciência, a mais baixa começou a batucar a tampa do copo do café com o dedo indicador. – Porque você só tá apontando os problemas, mas até agora nada para resolver.

– Nossa, mas você tá desesperada mesmo para conhecer a Mara, não é? – A mais alta sorriu debochada e revirou os olhos. Não era só brincadeira, tinha uma certa indignação no tom.

– Qual é a tua, Adora? _Na moral_. – A morena parou na frente da outra, fazendo-a parar, e cruzou os braços. – Tu não se dá bem com ela e não quer me contar porque não se sente à vontade, é isso? Oh, relaxa, eu não vou levar para o lado pessoal se for isso.

– Não é... – A voz da outra foi tão baixa que quase não se ouvia. – Não é exatamente isso.

– Pode me dizer o que é, então? – Ela apertava os braços enquanto estavam cruzados só para não transparecer na voz o crescente incômodo com a situação.

– Eu não sei, Catra! Não me pressiona! – Tentou desviar da mulher à frente para continuar andando, mas parou assim que viu o olhar sério dela a encarando.

– Então sou eu? O que te incomoda tanto no meu encontro com ela? O que acha que _eu_ vou fazer com sua irmãzinha querida?

– E se... Se... – Adora começou a olhar para todos os lados, fugindo completamente do momento. – E se tentarmos poltergeist?

– Que? – Catra estava perdida com a total mudança de assunto.

– E se eu tentar me comunicar através de frequências de rádio ou de uma televisão velha, sei lá? – Continuava olhando para todos os lados menos para seu rosto.

Então Adora ia violentamente mudar a conversa para não ter que responder a pergunta que fizera? Que má! Catra deveria confrontá-la, estava se corroendo por dentro para saber. Não fez isso, contudo. Entendeu muito bem que seria uma invasão de espaço e na hora certa saberia. Pelo menos era o que esperava.

Até lá, tentaria não deixar sua amiga fantasma tão desconfortável com o assunto porque o que mais queria era retribuir o que fizera por ela ao ajudá-la na reconciliação com seu pai e irmã de consideração. Queria primeiro dar esse momento de alegria de reencontro à Adora, se a própria permitisse, depois, veria o que estava rolando.

– Bom, eu não consigo arrumar uma televisão antiga, mas, sei onde tem um desses rádios de frequência analógica, sabe? – Resolveu jogar o jogo e respondeu casual.

O sorriso aliviado de Adora voltando a sua direção era, com certeza, mais por não ter insistido do que pela informação em si. Essa doida... A sorte é que era uma assombração hipnotizante de tão linda.

– Ótimo! – Como se nunca tivessem falado de outra coisa, a loira começou a gesticular empolgada enquanto voltavam a caminhar. – Talvez eu consiga falar pelas ondas, igual nos filmes de terror!

– Você e suas referências _zero_ realistas... – Deu uma breve risada.

– Você está conversando com uma alma penada. O que é mais _zero realista_ que essa doidice? – Ela riu também, com um ar orgulhoso em volta de si. – Além do mais, funcionou com a animação dos objetos. Tenho certeza que essa arte eu vou dominar também!

Aos poucos, Catra ia se convencendo de que era muito mais prazeroso ver a outra solta, leve, como estava agora. Deixa a tensão do tal incômodo com o encontro para lá... Era muito melhor uma Adora assim, era até contagiante.

O que a fez pensar em algo, inclusive: vai ver não eram nem as caminhadas que fizeram essa reviravolta de bom humor nas suas manhãs, e sim a presença de uma certa não viva que sempre a acompanhava nesses últimos meses.

Naquele dia, no primeiro tempo livre que surgira no posto, foi logo atrás do tal aparelho de rádio velho. Lembrou que ficava na dispensa, abandonado, provavelmente por alguém que trabalhava ali antes e nunca mais voltou para buscá-lo.

Era pequeno, com acabamento de madeira, um botão clicável de ‘on/off’ e outros giratórios que modificavam as estações de rádio conforme mexia-se neles. Era de pilha, o que acabou preservando melhor para funcionamento. Logo pegou um par de pilhas da loja para descontar do próprio salário e encaixou nele para fazê-lo funcionar. No seu primeiro teste funcionou. Eram frequências vazias, claro, já que não mais existiam estações analógicas de rádio, porém, fazia o famigerado som mono chiado de quando algo está fora do ar. Iria servir, com certeza.

– Aqui, Gasparzinha – Catra voltou da dispensa e pôs o rádio em cima do balcão. – Pode tentar ligar o rádio?

– Tá. – Adora respirou fundo contendo a empolgação e fechou os olhos para se concentrar.

Na cabeça da jovem viva, a fantasma tentaria ligar com a força do pensamento. Porém, começou a expressar uma cara de total dúvida quando viu Adora tentar mover um outro objeto, seu crachá que estava também no balcão, para pressioná-lo no botão de ligar.

Espera... Não era assim que poltergeist funcionava, não é?

– O que tá fazendo, Adora?

– Ué, vou ligar o som – assim que ela reabriu os olhos, o crachá parou bruscamente de flutuar e voltou para a superfície de antes. – Não foi isso que me pediu?

– Adora, pelo _amor_ de todas as almas sapatônicas do universo... – A morena bateu na testa com a própria mão enquanto murmurava.

– Que foi?

– Sua cabeçuda! É para tentar ligar com a mente, com energias místicas, ou sei lá! – Ela olhava para a fantasma confusa de maneira incrédula.

Não é possível que essa doida-

– Aaah.... _Ah!_ Agora eu entendi! – A mais alta uniu uma mão à outra e arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa. – É para tentarmos o lance do poltergeist já na hora de _ligar_ o rádio!

– A lerdeza, meu pai... – Catra olhava para cima dramaticamente, levantando os braços. – Proteja essa alma loira da lerdeza, por favor!

– Para, vai! – A fantasma ria da situação, ainda constrangida. – Não tinha como eu adivinhar...

– Não? Pra que eu ia trazer um rádio para você ligar com um outro objeto, idiota? – Cruzou os braços caçoando descaradamente.

Era engraçado demais o jeito que Adora ficava envergonhada depois de aflorar a genialidade duvidosa de seus poucos neurônios. Fazia Catra querer continuar o constrangimento só para ter mais da reação. Ao mesmo tempo, queria parar e só abraçá-la para proteger essa preciosidade ingênua do mundo tão cruel. Realmente ele não a merecia, não é? Uma confissão um tanto quanto doída, já que adoraria ter conhecido a amiga fantasma ainda viva.

Foco. Foco na missão. Elas duas voltaram a dar atenção ao tal rádio velho. Adora tentando liga-lo de alguma maneira subjetiva, sem interferências de objetos dessa vez, e Catra incentivando como podia, às vezes em um silêncio observatório, às vezes com palavras motivadoras. Nesse dia, não fizeram nenhum progresso. A loira não conseguiu nada com o rádio, mesmo em tentativas nas quais a outra jovem já deixava o aparelho ligado e ela só tentava mudar frequências.

Pelo visto seria mais difícil do que mover coisas...

Desde então, Catra começou a andar para cima e para baixo com o tal aparelho. Mais um troço aleatório dentro da mochila que fazia, agora, parte de sua rotina. A coleção, até então, era composta de um tabuleiro portátil Ouija e um rádio velho. Carregava os dois, todos os dias, para qualquer lugar que fosse, só para Adora. Nunca se sabe, não é? Vai que sua amiga queira se comunicar com outras pessoas durante uma dessas saídas de casa.

É. Não foi o caso de rolar comunicação com terceiros. Contudo, ter o aparelho o tempo todo permitia que a fantasma treinasse sempre que possível a tal nova técnica. E ela não parava de tentar, até mesmo quando Catra estava atarefada com outra coisa seja na faculdade ou no trabalho.

Adora não desistia e sempre pedia para tirar o rádio da bolsa e deixar perto dela para que continuasse tentando e tentando.

Assim ficou o combinado: iriam encontrar Mara no fim de semana seguinte ao que Catra antes tinha proposto, agora há 5 dias de distância. Assim Adora teria um tempo além da semana já passada para desenvolver a técnica.

E para aquela cabecinha galega, era como se estivesse correndo contra o tempo para ter progresso. O que, por muitas vezes, a deixava aflita e frustrada, caindo naquela mesma espiral de se autodepreciar por não conseguir. Eram nesses momentos que Catra entrava para motivar mais, para afirmar que ela estava indo bem por estar tão determinada. E não dizia isso da boca para fora, admirava de verdade o quanto Adora não desistia do objetivo, a maneira como abraçava a causa com unhas e dentes (nesse caso, estava mais para ‘forças e mentes’).

O resultado veio como uma maravilhosa consequência. Não era tudo perfeito, claro. Um dia antes da tal viagem para passar o fim de semana na cidade de Mara, Adora conseguiu um mínimo progresso. Ela sussurrava palavras e frases pequenas através de ondas sonoras com o movimento de troca de frequências, que fazia também com a mente. Era como se conseguisse transmitir um pouco do que falava pelo rádio, exceto que a voz não era nada parecida com que Catra estava acostumada a ouvir. E como sempre conseguiam falar uma com a outra sem interferência de objeto nenhum, a nova técnica era meio inútil entre elas.

O que importa é que Adora praticou, praticou de verdade, e chegou em algum lugar. Isso era lindo, era admirável, gratificante. Inclusive, a conquista até a empolgou um pouco mais para rever a irmã, e era isso que a mais baixa queria desde o início, ver essa ansiedade boa nos olhos da outra.

Chegou o dia em que iam viajar. Era uma sexta-feira e Catra tirou os dias extras que tinha no banco de horas para ter o final de semana inteiro livre. Nesse dia, iria somente para as aulas na faculdade e, de lá, pegaria estrada em sua moto. A mochila já estava arrumada, o quarto no hotel de beira de estrada, reservado, e a amiga fantasma, confiante o suficiente para encontrar a parente.

Pelo menos era o que a morena esperava.

Assim que desceu com as coisas, andando pelos cômodos como uma flecha:

– Catra...

Um sussurro distorcido, meio medonho e com uns barulhos chiados de rádio a fizeram parar no meio do caminho entre a sala e a cozinha.

De onde vinha esse som? Quem era? Sua nuca até arrepiou pelo susto instintivo.

Sorte que a dúvida durou só alguns segundos. Logo lembrou que podia ser Adora se comunicando pelo rádio. Voltou para sala e lá estava a fantasma, perto da mesa, alternando o olhar entre o rádio e ela.

Mais um sussurro distorcido no estilo Samara de “O Chamado”, apesar de o conteúdo da mensagem em si, ser no estilo Adora sendo idiota mesmo:

– Que vontade de comer bolo de laranja

Na mesma hora, a jovem de olhos coloridos gargalhou alto, arrancando algumas pequenas risadas da outra também.

– Você é uma assombração meio retardada, sabia? – Ainda dizia entre as risadas mais aliviadas depois de um susto precipitado.

Não era uma ofensa, era apenas uma afirmação da pequena intimidade que tinham criado uma com a outra. Tanto que Adora até balançou a cabeça afirmando, antes de voltar a falar, normalmente dessa vez, sem rádio:

– Sério, uma das coisas mais tristes de ser fantasma, para mim, é não poder comer... Eu _amava_ comer.

A confissão veio até com um bico e olhar tristonhos para selar a dramática tristeza profunda dela. Logo se desfez para dar lugar a uma expressão mais usual, apesar de levemente aflita.

– Bom, pelo menos você tá tranquila com a viagem. – Catra ia até a cozinha sendo seguida pela amiga, conversando em seu tom casualmente debochado. – Tá brincalhona, parece até que dormiu com o Patati.

– Na verdade eu tô tensa até demais. Tô brincando para ver se me distraio... – Ela suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem com o peso da confissão. – Tá chegando a hora, não é?

– Tá chegando, sim.

A morena resolveu o que tinha que resolver na cozinha e ambas voltaram para a sala, agora, se preparando para sair mesmo de casa. Catra observava que a cada segundo Adora parecia sucumbir mais e mais à ansiedade. Começou a vagar de um lado para o outro, esfregando as mãos embolando os dedos umas das outras eventualmente, um mecanismo para tentar acalmar a própria mente.

Por isso, assim que colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou o capacete, sentiu a necessidade de encará-la com mais calma, mantendo um sorriso genuíno no rosto para tentar transparecer a tranquilidade que gostaria de passar para ela.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos pegar estrada assim que eu sair da faculdade.

– _Você_ vai pegar estrada, eu vou só aparecer lá quando você chegar. – A mais alta se esforçava para não transparecer a aflição com um sorriso forçado.

– Isso, você entendeu... – Catra continuava alegre. – Até porque você tá _sempre_ comigo, não preciso ficar te lembrando isso o tempo todo, não é mesmo?

– É, sempre... – Ela se aproxima e parece estar um pouco mais calma, apesar de ainda ter a voz levemente trêmula. – Nunca nem saio dos seus pensamentos.

– É...

Não era uma mentira. Não sai mesmo. Era comum e já tinha aceitado isso como uma consequência desse _auê_ todo de ter Adora presa a si. Porque era esse o único motivo pelo qual não a esquecia, com certeza. Mas, espera... Por que a doida estava falando isso? Ela estava literalmente lendo seus pensamentos agora? Como-?

– Quer dizer... Como assim? – Catra perguntou abruptamente. – Você...? Como você sabe? Quer dizer... Você fica nos meus pensamentos voluntariamente? Tipo, você fica _mesmo_ dentro de mim?

– Não... Falei para testar uma coisa – Adora cruzou os braços e continuou falando em um tom que mesclava uma tímida insegurança com repentina determinação em manter o assunto. – Mas se eu tenho um lugar aí dentro, isso é _só você_ que pode responder.

Depois da resposta misteriosa, a mais alta sorriu. Sorriu de um jeito um pouco diferente dessa vez, como se quisesse propositalmente mexer com ela, causar alguma reação. E causou, claro, mas Catra resolveu ignorar por uns segundos para tirar uma coisinha a limpo, uma que começou a martelar agora na sua cabeça.

– Por acaso você tá flertando comigo, Gasparzinha? – A pergunta tinha um tom de brincadeira com fundo de verdade.

E talvez uma certa _ânsia_ pela resposta positiva que Catra resolveu esconder bem escondido nas suas entranhas.

– Relaxa, eu tô só brincando! – Adora começou a rir descontroladamente. Era visível que estava nervosa, não tivesse esperava por essa pergunta tão direta. – Heh... É só uma _brincadeira_ , eu tava só fingindo, tá?

Tudo bem. Vai ver era todo esse lance de reencontro com a irmã que estava descaralhando as habilidades sociais da fantasma de vez.

– Bom, deixa eu ir logo para faculdade antes que venha mais uma piada de graça questionável então. – Puxou o fim de conversa depois de alguns segundos um tanto quanto reflexivos. – Te vejo lá, palhacita.

Foi uma brincadeira meio fora de contexto, que nem parecia ser _mesmo_ uma brincadeira. Porém... Tinha que dar um desconto, coitada. Era só mais uma prova de como Adora estava pifando com esse novo passo que dariam para finalmente encontrar Mara. Flerte realmente era fora de cogitação.

 _Jamais_ que Adora faria isso em um estado normal de sanidade, ela nunca deu a entender, pelo menos. E mesmo assim, elas duas ficando juntas não era uma opção viável nessas condições.

 _“Infelizmente”,_ a palavra surgiu em seu pensamento.

Apenas a ignorou, como fez com a maioria das sensações durante essa interação. Fechou a porta acenando mais uma vez para a fantasma e seguiu caminho.


	10. Adora amara Mara, Mara adora Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia Brasil, boa tarde Itália!
> 
> Juro que me segurei pra não fazer o trocadilho no título, mas... (mentira, nem me segurei). POV de Adora e o famigerado encontro da Catra com a Mara hue hue
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Adora sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não importa o quanto tenha se preparado, o quanto disse inúmeras vezes para si para resistir. Até ficou relativamente firme enquanto Catra se arrumava tão bem para o encontro, enquanto ela falava ao telefone com Mara para saber exatamente as coordenadas do barzinho no qual tinham marcado. O problema mesmo foi quando ela entrou naquele lugar e avistou a sua irmã acenando para ela.

Aí que toda a faceta de estar lidando bem com a situação simplesmente desfez. E já estava começando a ficar ciente do motivo. Talvez nunca tenha sido egoísmo, ou preocupação. Era ciúme mesmo, Catra esteve certa desde sempre. Só que o gosto dessa vitória ela não irá sentir.

– Realmente... – A mais baixa cochichou virando discretamente o rosto para a fantasma que só ela enxergava. – Tua irmã é um mulherão.

– Vê se segura esse fogo no cu, nós temos uma prioridade aqui – Adora apontava para si e revirava os olhos com desdém para a reação da outra.

– Claro, madame... – Para não parecer mais doida do que provavelmente já aparentava, a morena decidiu não ficar parada no meio do caminho e foi andando na direção da pretendente. – Vou lá falar com ela.

Sua irmã era linda, seria tola em tentar força opinião contrária. Os cabelos castanhos longos, quase sempre num rabo de cavalo trançado, e o coração tão grande que não caberia medir. Os olhos acinzentados radiantes e o sorriso que acalma qualquer angustia pela frente. Linda mesmo, por dentro e por fora.

Até mesmo quando era viva, Adora sabia que a competição era acirrada ao definir quem chamava mais atenção no ciclo de potenciais amores, principalmente quando neles habitavam interesses em comum. Foram raras as vezes em que elas acabaram se interessando pela mesma pessoa, sempre resolviam nos melhores termos possíveis entre elas quem investiria ou não.

Só que nesse caso atual chegava a ser injusto.

Adora era quem passava a maior parte do tempo com Catra, era quem a conhecia e sentia uma conexão quase transcendental com ela. Adora até a consolou nesse período em que apareceu repentinamente, foi essencial para a reconciliação dela e da família.

De que adianta toda essa vantagem? De que adianta se, no final das contas, era Mara que estava naquele bar, linda num vestido de verão azul claro, prestes a conversar frente a frente, fazer planos, _tocar_ em Catra?

O que garantia o pouco de dignidade que a restava nessa atração ridiculamente platônica era o fato de que, talvez, _só talvez_ , Catra tenha parecido estar um pouco mais interessada em priorizar a Adora acima de qualquer crush por Mara. Era ridícula essa competição que criava dentro da própria mente, estava ciente disso. E estava realmente se esforçando para que esse pequeno gigante ciúme não tirasse sua vontade de falar novamente com a irmã.

Até que o clima inicial não foi tão tortuoso. Ao longo das conversas casuais entre as mulheres vivas, a loira se via rindo da risada da irmã, se via orgulhosa ao ouvi-la falar entusiasmada do curso de biomedicina que estava prestes a terminar. Apesar da perda de Adora, que ela fez questão de frisar como uma das mais difíceis de sua vida durante o diálogo, tudo caminhava para que os sonhos dela dessem certo. Foram algumas horas leves de Catra conhecendo Mara e vice versa.

Até agora, nada de a bonita mencionar sua presença. Ok. Vai ver ainda precisava de mais tempo para convencê-la, vai ver ainda não sentia que ela acreditaria em toda a situação.

Não era porque elas estavam mesmo distraídas e envolvidas uma pela outra. Não era porque a troca de olhares entre elas ficava mais e mais constante. Não podia ser porque as duas estavam deixando mais claro as segundas intenções do encontro, não é?

– Você é uma companhia ainda melhor pessoalmente, sabia? – Cheia de sorrisos, Mara apoiou o cotovelo na mesa em que estavam e deixou a mão esbarrar propositalmente na de Catra. – A gente tem que se ver mais vezes...

– É... Eu tenho essa sensação de que vamos nos ver muito ainda... – Aceitando o toque sugestivo, Catra segurou a mão da outra mulher e apertou levemente, também sorrindo à toa.

– _Que?_ – Adora quase gritou esganiçada no ouvido da jovem de olhos coloridos fazendo-a dar uma discreta tremida de susto. – Por acaso eu tenho cara de palhaça? Dá para parar com isso e focar no que veio fazer aqui?

Catra chegou a virar para o lado e partir os lábios para responder, mas, logo lembrou que faria papel de maluca na frente do seu suposto interesse romântico. Foi o que Adora supôs. Por isso, ela preferiu disfarlar e ignorar completamente sua presença.

– Não me ignora, Catra! – A fantasma ficou entre as duas mulheres, atravessando o corpo imaterial na mesa enquanto se inclinava para ficar cara a cara com a única que podia enxergá-la.

E ela novamente fingiu que nada via. Até coçou a garganta pra disfarçar ao virar o rosto para encarar a janela.

– Tá tudo bem, Catra? – A irmã da loira perguntou preocupada, notando a repentina inquietude da acompanhante.

– Você já não acha que está na hora de contar? – Adora continuava falando em tom impaciente. – Por que tá demorando _tanto_? Estamos umas duas horas aqui já! Tá achando divertido demais para quebrar o clima? É isso?

A morena mais baixa levantou e anunciou com um sorriso que expressava bem sua falsa serenidade:

– Tô bem sim. Eu vou ao banheiro rapidinho, tá? Já volto.

Catra caminha para um corredor até que Mara perca a visão de onde ela vai. Logo, encontra uma porta para a saída dos fundos do local e sai quase que escondida. Só depois de se certificar que não tem ninguém por perto olhando, ela encara Adora, que fez questão de segui-la com uma cara de poucos amigos.

– Pode parar de ficar me pressionando? – Catra solta indignada entre os dentes cerrados. – _Que porra!_

– Até pararia se você não estivesse fugindo do foco! – A fantasma respondeu a altura, com o mesmo tom incisivo e com os braços cruzados. – Sabe muito bem que viemos aqui para outra coisa, e não para isso que tá fazendo?

– O assunto é super delicado, Adora! – A jovem gesticulava de modo nada pacífico. – Primeiro tô preparando o terreno, quebrando o gelo-

– Quebrando o gelo coisa nenhuma... – Resmungava mais para si do que para a outra. – Tá é colocando seu fogo no cu em primeiro lugar.

– Mano, e daí que eu tô indo na onda? – Dessa vez, a de cabelos castanhos aumentou o tom. – O que _você_ tem a ver com isso? Eu sou desimpedida e, até onde sei, Mara também é!

– Aí... Admitiu, viu só? – Falou mais baixo do que havia calculado. Até virou um pouco mais o corpo para esconder a provável fisionomia de tristeza que inevitavelmente adotara.

Que porcaria de inconveniência é essa de gostar de uma pessoa que gosta da sua irmã, e estando na condição que estava? Adora só sabia se sentir uma completa idiota naquele momento. Pequena, invisível, insignificante.

– Mas isso também não significa que meu objetivo mudou, poxa. – Toda a impaciência de antes sumiu, Catra parecia ter sido pega desprevenida com a reação de Adora, ou talvez estivesse arrependido da rispidez. – Eu realmente quero fazer com que ela pegue mais confiança em mim para eu poder falar de você.

– E para isso você precisa ficar com ela? – Adora não encarava Catra, mas, pelo menos virou de frente novamente.

– Não, mas não faz dife-

– Então será que poderia não ficar? Por favor...

Era escroto e egoísta o que estava pedindo? Sim, era, sabia. Só que não iria conseguir continuar nessa missão sem ao menos ter tentado evitar o pior. Catra pode até não seguir seu pedido, porém, Adora fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Lutou, com as poucas armas que tinha a seu favor, por alguém que já sabia que não podia ser dela.

E a mulher mais baixa até ficou um tempo a encarando, tentando encontrar os olhos cianos que a fantasma insistia em manter no chão. Pelo menos a fala fez a outra mulher pensar, mesmo que ela não tenha dito nada e voltado para dentro do estabelecimento.

Adora ficou mais um tempo lá fora, ignorando a sempre presente sensação que a puxava para mais perto dela. Não iria correspondê-la dessa vez, precisava de um tempo consigo mesma para pensar em como lidar com tudo isso daqui para frente, sabendo que a luta interna ia ser constante entre querer muito o contato com a irmã e não querer que Catra acabasse se apaixonando enquanto intermediava essa proximidade.

Longos minutos de reflexão solitária depois, resolveu voltar para dentro. Dessa vez, ficou um pouco mais afastada da mesa, fora do campo de visão de Catra, pois não queria nem ouvir o que falavam e nem ser vista por enquanto. Silenciosamente parou para observar a cena do seu pesadelo da vida real. Era tão dolorido admitir o quanto elas combinavam. Não tinha chance nenhuma _mesmo_. Foi bom olhar. Era mais uma prova sendo esfregada na própria cara do quanto tem que por uma pedra nessa paixonite platônica.

Respirou fundo o ar que não mais precisava para sobreviver e começou a se reaproximar. Não demorou, muito, porém, para parar alguns segundos no meio do caminho e olhar confusa as duas mulheres levantando da mesa e deixando o estabelecimento. Para onde estavam indo?

Alcançou ambas as jovens rapidamente. Mara estava andando a poucos metros à frente, reclamando no telefone sobre como não deveriam ter ligado para ela do trabalho nesse horário. Catra acompanhava um pouco atrás, e logo notou a presença de Adora como se fosse um instinto. Ela aproveitou que Mara não prestava atenção para virar para a fantasma e sorrir um pouco sem graça.

E a loira apenas desviou o olhar, mesmo que tenha continuado ao lado dela enquanto andavam. Tudo bem que teria que superar essa besteira, mas, ainda não tinha a capacidade.

– Ei, Mara me chamou para ir para casa dela agora, por isso saímos do bar. – Catra cochichou. Ela tinha ambas as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da calça e intercalava o olhar entre Adora e Mara, para ver se a outra mulher ainda estava distraída. – Acho que lá vai ser melhor para eu contar sobre você.

Claro. A casa dela. Onde antes morava Adora, na qual ela mesma gostaria de ter convidado Catra, um dia, quem sabe.

 _“Esquece isso, Adora! O bom é que vai falar com a sua irmã, a pessoa que mais importa para você no mundo!”_ , esforçava-se para convencer a própria mente.

– Beleza – Adora estava surtando por dentro, mas bem sucinta e quieta por fora.

A morena soltou um suspiro em resposta a fala não tão animada que acabara de ouvir.

– Eu tô indo só para que vocês se falem mesmo, caso queira saber. – Depois de brevemente encarar a outra com os olhos azul e âmbar, a jovem deu de ombros tentando disfarçar naturalidade. – Decidi que vou fazer o que me pediu e não vou adiante com ela. Não gostaria de ter que lidar com você chateada comigo desse jeito o tempo todo.

– Sério?

– Uhum. E também não é como se eu e ela estivéssemos super apaixonadas uma pela outra. – Catra já cochichou um pouco mais confiante, claramente notou a surpresa positiva da fantasma. – Dá para evitar antes que fique mais sério.

– Eu... Obrigada, Catra, sério.

– Nah... Que isso! – Sorriu genuinamente, daquele jeito que fazia Adora questionar se isso era realmente justo com ela. – Pra mim, nossa amizade vem primeiro, sabe?

– Sei... Legal, fico feliz em saber

_“Que delicinha ser colocada na friendzone até mesmo depois de morta. Coisas que só eu consigo mesmo...”_

– E aí? Ansiosa para falar com sua irmã? – A morena mudou o assunto já na intenção de resgatar a relação fácil e natural que tinham antes da tensão no restaurante. Ela continuava com o maldito sorriso que amolecia Adora por inteiro.

Não houve muita conversa depois disso, nem sequer conseguiu responder, pois Mara desligou o telefone para voltar a atenção à Catra. Diferente de minutos atrás, Adora estava com a autoestima um pouco mais elevada e deixou-se curtir a proximidade da irmã que estava prestes a saber dela.

Chegaram na casa. O bar era bem perto de lá, então, foram andando sem problemas. Assim que Mara abriu a porta e convidou Catra para entrar, a ficha da loira caiu. Entrou logo atrás, olhou em volta. Estava voltando para sua casa pela primeira vez depois do ocorrido. Uma onda de saudade a lavou, quase para afogar. Sentiu falta de entrar por essa porta e só agora percebeu. Sentiu falta dos momentos simples da vida, de quando tomava um banho quente, ou comia sua refeição favorita. De quando discutia com Mara sobre quem arrumaria a casa nessa ou naquela semana.

Só percebeu que estava chorando depois de ouvir o próprio suspiro soluçado, e também depois de notar que Catra estava parada a sua frente com um olhar piedoso, que perguntava silenciosamente se estava tudo bem.

– Por que está parada olhando para a porta desse jeito, Catra? – A morena de olhos cinzas tinha um tom brincalhão. – Por acaso se arrependeu de ter vindo?

– Jamais – mesmo respondendo, demorou mais alguns segundos para desconectar seus olhos do de Adora para virar na direção de Mara com um sorriso pequeno. – É que... Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar que vai parecer loucura, mas não é. E espero que você me deixe pelo menos explicar até o final.

– Eita, tô ficando assustada. – Ela sentou no sofá, deixando morrer a diversão na fisionomia. – Senta aqui então e me conta.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Catra sentou ao lado da outra mulher e Adora se aproximou de ambas, ficando de frente para elas. No momento em que a mais baixa deu uma última encarada nela e pegou o ar para começar a história, a loira sentiu a tristeza ser substituída por ansiedade instantaneamente.

– Bom, como eu disse, vai parecer maluquice, mas, por favor, acredita em mim. E lembra também que eu sempre respeitei seu luto e jamais mentiria sobre algo como isso que vou te falar agora. – Catra ganhou um pouquinho mais de tempo pausando para respirar.

– Como assim? É sobre a Adora? – A voz de Mara expressou uma certa fraqueza sobre o tema.

– Sim. Mas é tipo uma coisa boa, uma-

– Para de enrolar, Catra – Adora a interrompeu para aconselhar. – Com a Mara tem que ser direto ao ponto.

– Tá – Catra respondeu olhando para o vazio, na visão de Mara, e depois voltou a fitá-la. – Mara, Adora está aqui comigo. Depois que ela morreu, por algum motivo que não sabemos ainda, ela apareceu e está presa a mim.

– O que você tá falando? – A outra mulher até inclinou o corpo para trás, afastando-se mais da outra por instinto.

– Ela tá aqui! – Catra apontou para a sua lateral e, obviamente, Mara não entendeu nada. – Quer dizer... Ela é um fantasma e só eu consigo ver. Mas, ela pode mover objetos, falar por ondas de rádio, e é assim que ela tem se comunicado com o mundo dos vivos.

– Por que tá brincando com uma coisa dessas, Catra? – Os olhos da morena mais alta estavam lacrimejando arregalados, não havia mais nenhuma compostura em seu tom de voz gritado. – Você sabe o quanto esse assunto mexe comigo! Pensei que essa noite iríamos nos distrair, para eu tirar um pouco isso da minha cabeça, mas... Poxa! Você sabe o quanto _sinto falta_ dela!

– Eu sei! É por isso que estou te contando! – Assim que Mara levantou, Catra também o fez, segurando-a firme pelos braços para que não saísse de perto. – Mara, eu não tô brincando! Quer ver? Adora, mexe alguma coisa, me _ajuda_.

Acordando do choque emocional, Adora fez com que o jarro da mesa de centro flutuasse. Depois, fez o mesmo com o controle da televisão, com as almofadas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo voava em volta de sua irmã e de sua amiga, enquanto as duas encaravam o fenômeno surpresas. Sua irmã muito mais que sua amiga, claro.

– Isso... Isso é um truque... – Mara estava imóvel, mal mexeu os lábios para sussurrar.

– Não é! Como que _eu_ ia fazer isso? – Catra ainda a segurava firme pelos braços, balançando-a levemente para mantê-la ali, na realidade. – Adora tá aqui. E sabe por que eu estava olhando para a porta? Ela estava naquela direção, olhando em volta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas! Ela sente falta de estar aqui também, com você!

Por mais que conhecesse a irmã postiça, a loira ainda não tinha certeza se ela tinha acreditado ou não. Mara não falou mais nada para contrariar Catra, porém. Pelo contrário, ela desabou nos braços dela, apertando-a forte contra si, chorando desesperadamente, como se precisasse que tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

Era verdade! Estava mesmo ali! E queria _tanto_ que sua irmã pudesse ver... Mais do que ninguém, Mara era para quem Adora queria mesmo aparecer. Ser real, real como era para Catra.

– Catra... – Adora chamou, também chorosa, enquanto assistia o abraço das duas. – Pede para ela pegar o rádio velho que a vovó Razz guardava dentro do armário. Pergunta se ela não jogou fora, por favor... Eu quero muito tentar falar com ela.

– Mara, o rádio que sua avó guardava no armário, você não jogou fora, não é? – Delicadamente a de olhos coloridos afastava um pouco o corpo do da outra jovem viva, para voltar a olhar para seu rosto.

– Como sabe desse rádio? – Os olhos cinzas se arregalaram ainda mais. – Como...?

– Adora. _Ela_ pediu para você pegar o rádio para tentar se comunicar contigo.

Se antes precisava de mais provas, esse momento foi o suficiente para suprir. Mara manteve a feição surpresa até mesmo depois que saiu da sala, foi para o quarto e voltou com o aparelho de som mencionado.

Ela o colocou em cima da mesa de centro e sentou no sofá, encarando o objeto esperançosa. As lágrimas que rolavam em suas bochechas pareciam automáticas. Catra também sentou no sofá e deu um aceno de incentivo à Adora.

Então chegou a hora. Sua irmã estava pronta. Tinha que fazer toda essa remexida na ferida funcionar.

Nos primeiros segundos de rádio ligado, não conseguiu emitir nada de tanto que seu nervosismo a dominava. Aos poucos foi controlando a sensação e falou uma, duas, três frases.

O instinto de Mara foi abraçar o rádio aos prantos imediatamente, como se ali pudesse passar o gesto para a irmã falecida. Ela repetia o quanto queria vê-la, o quanto queria pelo menos enxerga-la mais uma vez em meio ao choro sofrido.

E como Adora queria isso também. Era o que a fazia pulsar no momento!

Literalmente, era como se pudesse sentir as batidas do coração de novo, só que por todo o corpo. E sua vontade crescia, como se estivesse se misturando a de Mara. Ela queria que a irmã a visse em um nível que nem sabia que era possível sentir!

Tinha um brilho vindo de algum lugar. Um brilho muito forte. Catra não parava de olhar para ela, como se tivesse vindo de seu próprio corpo.

– Agora você também é uma luminária ambulante? – A morena mais baixa usou o braço para proteger o rosto da claridade depois que começou a incomodá-la.

A reclamação chamou a atenção de Mara. Ou foi o fato de que ela agora olhava diretamente para Adora, como se a enxergasse?

Será que ela também via o brilho? Será que isso significava que aprendeu mais uma habilidade?

– Adora...? – Mara levantou e se aproximou da fantasma, perplexa. Mal se mexia até mesmo para respirar. – Adora, é você?

– Você... Você tá me _vendo_? – Sem nem pensar na possibilidade de não ser ouvida, a loira questionou.

– Sim...! _Sim!_ Eu tô te vendo e te ouvindo e... – Mara instintivamente abriu os braços com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. – Isso é incrível!

Adora apenas sorriu genuinamente na direção da irmã e pelo olhar tentou informá-la que o abraço que pedia em silêncio não poderia acontecer.

Como se fosse necessário reforçar, Catra também se levantou e apertou delicadamente o ombro de Mara:

– Você não vai conseguir encostar nela. Mas, só o fato de conseguir ver e falar com ela já é incrível, não é? Só eu conseguia fazer isso até agora.

– Não faço ideia de como consegui fazer isso, mas eu tô muito feliz de saber que pode me ver, mana. – A esse ponto, as emoções da loira estavam tão misturadas que chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu... _Nossa_ , não sei nem o que dizer, eu... – A morena dos olhos cinzas intercalava os olhares entre as duas ali presentes e também sorria em meio a lágrimas. – Mana, você... Então não era mentira _mesmo_! Mas como...?

Não demorou muito para conseguir suprimir a oscilação emocional e permitir que sua irmã fizesse o mesmo. Logo, as duas conversavam coisas um pouco mais sensatas, sobretudo a respeito de tudo que tem acontecido com Adora na vida após a morte.

E sem se fazer notar, eventualmente a loira lançava olhares para Catra só para saber se estava tudo bem. A parte difícil era parar de olhar, não se perder quando recebia os olhos coloridos diretamente sob os seus cheios de orgulho e alegria.

 _Céus..._ Adora estava _mesmo_ perdida.

Principalmente agora que tinha certeza que Mara e Catra se aproximariam, mesmo com todo o esforço logístico, só para vê-la feliz. Nunca agradeceria o suficiente a ambas, e nunca amaldiçoaria o suficiente, também, essa capacidade tosca de seu coração de se apaixonar em um momento tão inoportuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só queria dizer que é um pecado por a Adora na friendzone...  
> Até sexta :)


	11. Vida e morte de uma Gasparzinha confusa e boiola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oe oe oe (Avenida Brasil vibes)
> 
> Cuidado com a burra, que achou que tinha postado, e não postou porra nenhuma huahua
> 
> Mas simbora no POV da Adora em um capítulo que não acontece taaanta coisa assim além de Adora sendo boiola mesmo.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Mesmo tendo passado 3 dias desde a visita à Mara, Adora não conseguia superar o que tinha acontecido. Não conseguia entender o que ela mesma fez para que pudesse ser vista pela irmã. Sabia que fantasmas podiam ter uma série de habilidades, só não contava com essa de aparecer para as pessoas depois de brilhar loucamente feito um _outdoor_ eletrônico.

Obviamente, ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a força que precisou dedicar ao ato foi muito além de uma simples luz. Ficou bastante cansada depois do feito, inclusive. Conseguiu dormir mais do que as usuais 2 horas de fantasma que sempre. E tinha certeza que o pedido desesperado da irmã a deu energias para completar tudo. Ou seja, fazer-se visível para outras pessoas que não Catra exigia um grande esforço dela, e, mesmo assim, nem sabia se era possível fazer de novo, com mais alguém além de Mara.

Outro detalhe: mesmo sendo vista por Mara, o imã que a prendia à Catra ainda estava ativo. Era só por perto dela que podia ficar.

Algo que a fez refletir, também, sobre a facilidade que tinha de estar com ela, sempre facilmente visível para ela. Catra era como a sua energia no plano terreno, era dela que recarregava forças perdidas, era dela que buscava inteligência e esperanças para o que teria que enfrentar.

Adora nunca sabia se essa sensação era mais influenciada pelo que começara a sentir, ou se era o sentimento desenvolvido que era influenciado por tudo o que Catra a trazia. Funcionava como um ciclo mesmo, e um ia alimentando o outro infinitamente. Só sabia que nessa brincadeira, ficava cada vez mais submersa na vida dessa mulher.

A curiosidade de entender o que rolou não veio só da fantasma. Tanto Catra quanto Mara ficaram horas tentando desvendar o que tinha acontecido. Depois de voltarem para casa, eventualmente a morena de olhos coloridos tocava no assunto e aquecia aquele cérebro brilhante para tentar desvendar uma parte qualquer que seja dessa nova habilidade de Adora.

– Quer saber minha teoria? – A mais baixa caminhava energética pelo corredor da casa mesmo depois de uma madrugada de trabalho. – Você e Mara fundiram a força do pensamento, o que te fez ficar visível para ela.

– Então acha que a pessoa que quer me ver também precisa se esforçar ou algo do tipo? – Adora a seguia lado a lado.

– É. Tipo, você é a que tem o poder para fazer isso, mas, a pessoa também tem que ajudar, sabe? Tipo uma missão coletiva.

– Saquei... Faz sentido isso. Lembro de ter sentido uma certa energia que não veio de mim mesmo. Talvez tenha sido a Mara.

– Exata-

Distraída na conversa, a mais baixa acabou trombando com Micah vindo na direção oposta. Ele saía de uma porta na qual a loira nunca tinha reparado, no final do corredor.

– Opa, tá andando distraída, alecrim dourado? – O homem segurou nos ombros da filha para que ela não tivesse um impacto tão forte.

– Oi, Micah! É que eu tava conversando com a Adora. – Ela até apontou pro lado, mas logo bufou frustrada com a própria ação, já que ele não conseguiria ver a loira. – Enfim... Acordado até agora?

– Estava no porão atrás de uns livros sobre fantasmas.

– Ah! No covil do dedo no cu e bruxaria, você quer dizer – Catra arqueou a sobrancelha debochadamente e segurou o riso.

O senso de humor de Catra era tão tosco que chegava a ser bom! Depois ela que era a idiota... Micah revirou os olhos fingindo descaso com a piada e Adora fez todo o esforço do mundo para não cair na gargalhada.

Foi resistente, ainda bem. Graças à curiosidade que dominava sua mente. Uma que talvez o homem pudesse responder.

– Ei! Pergunta se ele tem alguma novidade, Catra! – Estava entusiasmada com a oportunidade de saber alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

– Mas e aí? Achou alguma coisa interessante? Tem alguma novidade? – A mais baixa atendeu seu pedido e vocalizou a pergunta.

– Até agora, todos os casos descritos nos livros são relacionados a um pacto entre humano e ser mágico.

– Como assim? – As mulheres foram uníssonas, apesar de Micah só ouvir a voz da filha.

– Isso de atrelar a alma a alguém é comum entre seres mágicos. Primeiro eles firmam uma espécie de laço eterno em vida, um pacto ou algo do tipo, e depois que morrem, ainda conseguem ficar por perto da pessoa graças a isso. A vida ou a morte acabam não sendo barreiras para nada nessa relação.

Adora ficou um pouco decepcionada com a informação. Primeiramente porque era quase impossível essa ser a justificativa para o seu caso, já que não era mágica, ou pelo menos nunca manifestou nada do tipo. Segundo, não fez pacto nenhum com Catra, como isso seria possível? Ou será que fez e não lembra?

Encarou a amiga buscando a mesma expressão desanimada que ela mesma estampava, porém, a encontrou em um estado de reflexão, com uma das mãos no queixo e tudo.

Deixou seu olhar se perder nela.

– Que doideira... – A de cabelos castanhos pensou alto e, depois, virou para a mais alta. – Você é mágica, Adora?

Assim que virou para perguntá-la, a fantasma quase se desestabilizou, pois foi pega na sua observação secreta e seus olhos rapidamente se encontraram.

– Er... Não... Eu... Acho que não.

– Ela disse que não – Catra agora informava Micah.

– Sabe se existem algum descendente na sua família? – O homem mais velho tentava acertar o olhar para a sua direção mirando aonde sua filha antes tinha encarado.

Por alguns segundos até parecia que estava a enxergando mesmo. Logo tirou a prova de que não, não estava, já que respondeu e Catra precisou reproduzir sua fala novamente:

– Ela disse que mal conhece a família, tirando a avó e a irmã de consideração, mas, nenhuma delas é mágica e também nunca comentaram sobre Adora ter algum descendente mágico.

– Bom... Seria legal tentar descobrir mais sobre sua família, Adora – Micah aconselhou. – E eu vou ficar tentando descobrir outras possibilidades do que isso pode ser em paralelo. Qualquer novidade, procuro vocês duas, ok?

Semanas passaram depois do acontecido entre Adora e Mara. Ainda assim, o tema era frequente. Não tanto quanto no início, mas, sempre presente nas caminhadas matinais do parque e nos dias tediosos de trabalho no posto.

Houve um dia em que sua irmã precisou ir para a cidade de Catra e, assim, resolveu arranjar um encontro rápido entre as três.

Como o dia era de muita correria, como sempre, o horário mais livre de ambas as mulheres era na parte da manhã, o que as fez decidir entre um rápido café da manhã no campus arborizado da faculdade da mais baixa.

A primeira reação de Adora ao rever a irmã (e ser vista novamente por ela) foi, felizmente, sem qualquer receio, ciúme ou insegurança. Era pura e genuína saudade. As duas mantiveram pequenas conversas sobre assuntos casuais e eventualmente incluíam Catra na conversa.

Enquanto as duas vivas comiam e Adora ficava se lamentando por nunca mais poder sentir sabor de absolutamente nenhuma comida, ela resolveu se distrair focando em outra coisa. O assunto da descendência foi a bola da vez:

– Mara, sabe dizer se existe alguma possibilidade de eu ser mágica? Tipo, ser descendente ou sei lá...?

A aleatoriedade pegou as duas morenas desprevenidas, que logo se interessaram na conversa da fantasma.

– Acho que por parte de mãe não, mana. – A de olhos acinzentados alternava o olhar entre Adora e Catra para demostrar que direcionava a resposta para as duas. – Pelo menos a vovó Razz nunca falou nada do tipo sobre a minha tia, e ninguém nunca manifestou nada também.

– E meu pai? Você lembra dele?

– Não muito... Mas ele parecia ser normal...

– Não tinha nada, _nadinha_ de diferente nele? – Literalmente implorava por uma resposta diferente.

– Como assim ‘ _diferente_ ’? – Catra entrou na discussão ao questionar. – Pessoas mágicas não são exuberantes assim como vocês pensam. Você mesmo, Adora, é só lembrar do Micah e da Glimmer. Eles são bem comuns.

– É, mas... Tem uns detalhes... – A loira fica pensativa, puxando fios da memória. – Sua irmã, por exemplo, ela meio que brilha e tem os olhos lilás...

– Que? – Catra começou a rir. – Não, ela não brilha! É que essa doida usa um shampoo com brilho desde quando era criança. Eu falo com ela que é escroto, mas ela não me escuta.

Mara e Adora se entreolharam, para, por fim, rir da graça que antes não tinham entendido.

– Sobre os olhos é verdade. – Continuou a mais baixa depois de controlar a gargalhada. – Mas é um mero detalhe. Poderia ser lente, sei lá... Não tem como definir se alguém é mágico ou não por essas características. O Micah é totalmente cara de ser humano sem graça e sem poder.

– Verdade... – Adora diz reflexiva, mais para si do que para as outras.

Enquanto refletia rapidamente, uma cena entre as outras duas a fez perder qualquer linha de pensamento. Era uma coisa ridiculamente boba, que para si, podia significar mais uma prova do quanto elas estavam perto de ter algum romance, por menor que fosse.

Mara ofereceu um pedaço da torrada à Catra, que aceitou e sujou todo o rosto de farelo. Depois de um sorriso largo demais e um olhar um tanto quanto brilhante, _de ambos os lados_ , sua irmã pegou o guardanapo e limpou o canto da boca de sua amiga. Demorou mais do que o necessário, e o pior: as duas pareciam estar realmente engajadas nessa interação.

Sua reação foi apenas virar de costas e fingir concentração em algum ponto focal nas copas das árvores do local. Na sua cabeça, o _looping_ da ideia de que, talvez, tenha exagerado. Talvez, quem sabe, nem tenha tido toda essa troca e fora uma simples ajuda. Essa era a conclusão que queria comprar, não a que sempre vinha pela sombra, reforçando o quanto não tem e nunca teria sequer o direito de ficar chateada, já que nem viva estava.

– Ei, quando vai ficar livre para ir lá na cidade, Catra? – Era a voz de Mara, um pouco abobada demais.

Adora virou-se só para tentar entender o porquê da ansiedade. Sua irmã estava apoiando o rosto nas duas mãos, ainda encarando a outra mulher, que correspondia o gesto na mesma pose.

Ela vai responder? O que ela vai responder?

Bom... Adora não esperou para saber:

– Como assim marcar encontro do nada? Vocês já se falam todo dia, e além do mais, já não estamos nos vendo aqui?

Talvez a impaciência na voz tenha sido quase automática, uma consequência do ciúme borbulhante dentro de si.

Catra ainda estava na mesma posição boquiaberta de quem estava prestes a responder e foi interrompida. Ela lançou um rápido olhar repreensivo para a fantasma e só desviou porque Mara começou a responder o questionamento incisivo:

– Porque eu ia propor de ela passar um dia lá me ajudando a olhar as coisas dos seus pais... – a de cabelo trançado cruzou os braços, estava levemente ofendida com a rispidez da irmã. – Naquela caixa que a vovó Razz guardou anos e anos dentro do armário e não deixava você ver. Talvez tenha alguma revelação sobre isso de magia e acho que seria legal a Catra ir porque _você_ , naturalmente, vai ter que estar e assim podemos fazer isso juntas.

Ainda bem que Catra resolveu ignorar a situação e responder Mara, pois assim Adora não teria que continuar remexendo a discreta desaprovação que via discretamente no olhar das outras duas.

– Sábado agora eu pego cedo no trabalho. – Forçando toda uma naturalidade, a mais baixa voltou a atenção ao tom de diálogo inofensivo de antes. – Posso sair de lá no final da tarde e ir direto para sua casa. Aí durmo lá e volto no domingo de noite, que é minha folga.

– Ótimo. – Mara sorriu em resposta à outra mulher e, em seguida, um pouco receosa ainda, virou para a irmã. – Tá tudo certo pra você, Adora?

– Tá, tá tudo certo – coçou a nuca e, pelo olhar, implorava para que a irmã perdoasse o pocket show de minutos atrás.

– Então está combinado – e ela perdoou, já que deixou de lado a hesitação para genuinamente se animar com a resposta e presença da fantasma.

Pegou pesado, não é? Pela torta de climão que causou sem necessidade, tinha certeza de que tinha ido longe demais.

Não ia deixar essa insegurança reger mais nada em si. Pelo menos não deixaria escapar mais pelas suas falas, ou atos. Até porque, todo esse esforço emocional não valia de nada quando esse relacionamento só existia na sua cabeça. Ia segurar as rédeas. Não era fraca e inconsequente. Nunca foi em vida, não seria agora, depois de morta.

Desde esse dia, não mais deixou um pingo desse mal sentimento transparecer, de fato. Era até surpreendente o quanto sabia disfarçar. Logo ela, que sempre fora péssima nesse quesito.

Isso porque também havia algo a mais dividindo sua atenção nos últimos dias, o que facilitava seu autocontrole.

A tal caixa que Razz guardou dos pertences dos pais dela e nunca a deixou abrir.

Sua avó sempre teve o receio de, ao olhar as fotos e pegar nos objetos, Adora resgatar os maus momentos que a fizera ficar internada em estado grave depois do acidente que sofreu com seus pais. O mesmo acidente cuja única sobrevivente era ela.

E se esse gatilho ainda estivesse vigente? E se a Adora de hoje continuasse correndo o mesmo risco da Adora criança de ter um lapso de amnésia traumática de novo, apagando não só a infância, como também a vida adulta? Será que sua condição de fantasma anulava tal possibilidade?

Pensava nisso incessantemente, alimentando uma mistura de medo, ansiedade e uma impressão de que esse fim de semana seria um divisor de águas em sua vida não viva.

Poucos dias antes da nova viagem, Catra parecia estar mais reflexiva que o normal também. E não só isso. Estava mais carinhosa, mais atenta aos silêncios de Adora. Claro, a fantasma estava passando dias mais introspectivos, olhando mais para dentro de si, e a outra respeita seus momentos.

Porém, houve um dia em específico que a jovem viva não queria vê-la com um resquício de desânimo sequer. Puxou todos os assuntos mais aleatórios e engraçados que podia, fez questão de pegar o metrô ao invés de usar a moto só para que Adora não precisasse sumir ao longo do trajeto e, assim, visse outros ambientes além dos que a jovem viva frequentava. Além disso, passou longos minutos tentando descrever o sabor do lindo sorvete que comprara no caminho, fazendo o máximo para que Adora quase pudesse senti-lo só de ouvir. Nessa hora, quem passou por Catra na rua com certeza achou que ela era, no mínimo, esclerosada.

Resumindo, passaram um dia sendo bem presente uma para a outra, além do normal. E foi ótimo. Adorava quando Catra resolvia dar tanta atenção assim. Por outro lado, só ficava mais difícil conter a leve tristeza que batia por não poder estar 100% ali, no mundo físico.

Antes de dormir foi quando a mulher de cabelos castanhos decidiu ficar mais quieta, mas não deixava de eventualmente lançar olhares para a loira, sempre ao seu lado na cama, e sorrir.

– Ei, Gasparzinha... – A voz de Catra já estava sonolenta e, ainda assim, não sucumbia ao sono.

– Fala.

– Eu tava pensando aqui... Você em algum momento precisou fazer o mesmo esforço que fez para Mara te ver comigo? Estar sempre visível para mim, de alguma forma, te cansa?

– Do nada decidiu refletir agora... – A fantasma fingiu resmungar e revirou os olhos. Logo, respondeu paciente. – Não. Na verdade, é ao contrário. Quanto mais perto eu tô de você, mais me sinto viva.

Viva. A nova palavra que Adora arranjou para a paixonite nociva que desenvolveu.

Contudo, tem um pouco de verdade nessa afirmação. De fato, nunca se sentiu cansada ou como se estivesse se esforçando para estar ao lado dela. Catra funcionava mais como sua fonte de energia.

– Que gracinha...Heh – A risada embriagada de sono foi interrompida por um bocejo. – Parece estranho, mas eu também sinto isso, de uma maneira que não sei explicar.

– Que eu fico mais viva?

– Não boba – Catra virou-se de costas para a amiga, preparando para dormir de vez. Antes, decidiu sussurrar quase inconsciente. – Que eu também fico mais viva...

Depois dessa, foi difícil não interpretar a frase como uma espécie de declaração. Por culpa de seu coração, Adora já estava fadada a ver coisa onde não tinha. Imagine, então, depois dessa! Decidiu deixar a mais baixa dormir e apostou todas as fichas na ideia de que ela não quis dizer isso, de que ela estava apenas sonolenta demais para pensar e falar direito.


	12. Descobrindo a infância sem dente de Adora (e outras coisas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada como um POV de Catra para alegrar essa quarta de cinzas meio broxa, não é mesmo?
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Catra chegou em um ótimo horário na casa de Mara. Meados da noite, nem muito cedo, nem muito tarde. Diferente da primeira vez, estava muito mais relaxada. Adora e ela já faziam parte da rotina da Mara naturalmente, mesmo distante.

O dia estava quase normal. Quase por um motivo peculiar: Adora estava estranhamente de mau humor, e Catra não tinha noção do porquê. Por isso, só decidiu respeitar. Podia ser algo pessoal, que a loira não gostaria de compartilhar.

A anfitriã logo abriu a porta da casa e as recebeu com o maior sorriso de todos. O cheiro que vinha de lá de dentro era muito convidativo também.

– Oi, meninas! – Mara acenou para a irmã, que retornou o gesto, e, depois, trocou beijos no rosto com Catra.

– Oi, Mara Maravilha. – Sorriu simpática. – Tá um cheiro bom aqui. Tem comida?

– Aham. Fiz uma jantinha pra gente!

– Desse jeito eu vou ser obrigada a visitar mais vezes... – Conforme entravam, Catra deixava o ombro esbarrar no de Mara, mesmo com a diferença de altura, de forma brincalhona.

– Você é _sempre_ bem-vinda – a mais alta piscou. Também olhou para a irmã ternamente para continuar a fala. – E você também, porque a casa é sua, mana.

– Aham, mas sei que o jantar não foi pra mim – Adora respondeu meio seca. – Eu vou ficar lá no meu quarto esperando vocês acabarem, tá?

Se a metáfora da nuvem cinzenta do mau humor fosse real, ela estaria bem visível acima da cabeça da loira agora. Parecia desafiador, e, ainda assim, Catra queria resgatar a essência da Adora de sempre, a que tanto a encantava.

Apostou numa abordagem descontraída:

– Não vai fazer companhia pra gente, Gasparz-

Não foi feliz.

Tentou na maior delicadeza e foi interrompida pela voz já distante de Adora, que ia para a direção do quarto:

– Não. Isso só vai me deixar mais puta ainda porque eu não posso comer. Divirtam-se aí.

Mara a fitou, depois de observar a irmã sumindo atravessando a parede. Era evidente que ela, assim como Catra, não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Rolou alguma coisa? – A pergunta da morena de olhos cinzas foi quase um cochicho. Ela já estava andando para a cozinha, induzindo a mais baixa a fazer o mesmo. – Nesses últimos dias, digo.

– Não, ela tava ótima até ontem – respondeu meio dispersa, tentando recordar o que possa ter causado tal reação. – Acho que ela tá mal com o lance de ter que mexer nas coisas dos pais, será? Eu costumo ficar estressada quando tenho que fazer algo que não quero.

Fazia todo sentido. Quanto mais ameaçada se sentia em relação a algo ou alguém, mais impaciente Catra se mostrava. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que esse não era o estilo de Adora, porém, a convivência pode ter influenciado, não é?

De fato, algo estava incomodando a fantasma e isso, consequentemente, deixava a jovem de olhos coloridos bastante aflita. Só queria ver a amiga bem, só queria ver aquele sorriso abobalhado dela sempre no rosto.

– Sei lá, parece algo mais, sabe?

– Se for, eu não sei o que é, Mara...

E por que isso a fazia se sentir tão culpada? Queria ler muito bem a Adora, como ela um dia admitiu que a lia.

– Bom, vamos comer primeiro e dar um tempo para ela.

Se comida conquistasse coração, Catra provavelmente ajoelharia agora para pedir Mara em casamento. Não sabia se era a fome que ajudava a destacar o sabor, mas, o que importa era que tudo estava _muito_ bom.

Essa mulher tinha uma aura meio doida que transformava tudo à volta dela em coisas maravilhosas. Vai ver por isso seu nome era Mara. De “maravilhosa”.

_“Puta merda, que raciocínio idiota, Catra...”_

Não só o prato fazia do jantar algo agradável. O ambiente, a conversa, a companhia... Tudo isso somava o que a de olhos coloridos jamais pensou experienciar em sua tão pacata vida. Conseguia até imaginar sua irmã, Glimmer, sonhando com um momento desses. Mas ela? Ela mesma? Nunca... Essa mulher linda e radiante e simpática e tão, _tão_ atraente sentada na sua frente era quase como uma visão divina.

Depois de comer, elas arrumaram a cozinha juntas na maior alegria. Nem pareciam que estava fazendo uma das tarefas que Catra mais odiava no mundo. Agora estavam em um silêncio confortável, com casuais trocas de olhares e sorrisos pequenos uma vez ou outra, enquanto Mara guardava a louça.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, não recusaria uma chance com Mara nem que corresse risco de vida para isso. Sim. Até seria uma daquelas viadas _bem emocionadas_ mesmo. Essa mulher parecia um caminho tão simples para a felicidade...

Ainda assim, não sentia aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago ao olhar para ela. Toda a admiração que sabia que tinha por Mara não a causava _aquela_ felicidade sem tamanho, _aquele_ orgulho de estar ali, só por estar ali, ao lado dela. Muito doido isso... Em mente, via em Mara tudo o que gostaria de ter em alguém e com alguém. No coração, a única capaz de trazer tantas emoções incabíveis assim era Adora.

_“Porque a sua felicidade está nela, sua idiota... A pessoa certa é a Adora!”_

Admitir isso para si mesma foi quase explosivo. Seu peito acelerou em velocidades improváveis. O sangue gelou, as pernas tremeram e em segundos, tudo ao seu redor não mais tinha o ar majestoso de antes. Do fundo, vindo crescente, sentia algo faltando. Era como naquele dia em que correu em desespero pela casa até encontrar a fantasma que a assombrava.

– Eu... – Catra findou o silêncio que ela mesma havia estabelecido depois de ficar vagando na própria mente. – Eu vou ver se a Adora tá bem.

– Ok! Aproveita e avisa que já vamos começar a mexer na caixa, é bom ver se ela quer participar. – A mulher de trança falava casualmente ao mesmo tempo em que continuava sua tarefa de guardar coisas. – É a primeira porta da esquerda no corredor.

– Vou lá

Então tudo o que vinha colocando na conta do poder de Adora, da energia de Adora, do campo de Adora... Nunca veio dela. Veio de dentro de si. O desespero em perde-la? Era seu. A completude de estar com ela? Também. O desejo um tanto quanto malévolo de provocar ciúmes e de provocar acessos de raiva porque achava tudo isso, de alguma forma, atraente? Seu. As vontades repentinas, e cada vez mais frequentes, de poder tocá-la nem que fosse por segundos, de ver a boca mais de perto... Não era o imã inexplicável que prendia Adora a si.

Era tudo _seu_.

Mas e agora? O que ia fazer com essa informação?

– Adora? – Estava parada na frente da porta, esperando autorização da dona do quarto.

– Pode entrar

Depois de entrar e sentar bem na ponta da cama, Catra ficou um tempo encarando a fantasma, que olhava para um mural de fotos na parede.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como trabalharia os instintos e os descontroles da paciência em dobro a partir de agora para não deixar escapar o que acabara de descobrir. Até porque, o que mais faria senão guardar e sufocar esse interesse burro por uma _fantasma_?

– Nós vamos abrir a caixa e olhar as coisas agora – sua voz estava baixa, cautelosa. – Vai ficar lá com a gente ou prefere não se meter?

– Não sei se tô pronta, Catra, vovó Razz falava tanto sobre como eu sofreria se visse e... Eu acho que já estourei minha cota de sofrimento por hoje. – A loira não desviara os olhos cianos das fotos com os antigos amigos e sua voz parecia desanimada. – Ah, claro... E também porque não quero atrapalhar você e Mara.

– Atrapalhar o que? – Apesar do tom de voz bem paciente, quase interrompeu a mais alta ao perguntar abrupta.

Imediatamente levantou e caminhou para mais perto dela, tentando induzir o olhar dela para o seu.

– ‘O que’? – Ela finalmente encarou a mais baixa e logo de uma risada irônica. – Você tá brincando, né?

– Não. Não tô – Catra cruzou os braços e respirou fundo para manter a serenidade. É isso. Precisava mais do que nunca se conter. – Nós não fizemos um acordo? Eu falei que não vou ficar com a sua irmã. Nós não temos nada, e nem vamos ter, Adora.

– Se vocês não vão ter só porque eu tinha te pedido antes, então esquece isso. – Depois de um longo suspiro, Adora mudou o tom irônico para algo mais frustrante, arrependido, porém, sincero. – Fui completamente invasiva, egoísta e... Errada. É como você disse, vocês duas são desimpedidas e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Era visível que a loira se esforçava para não explodir. Catra só não sabia se de ódio, de tristeza ou de sei lá o quê. E isso doía, porque não era exatamente para esse caminho que queria levar a conversa. A princípio, só queria saber se ela ainda estava ali, se estava bem.

Adora aproveitou sua reação de não conseguir nem responder em voz alta para continuar, a voz ficando pequena gradativamente:

– Eu não posso exigir nada... De nenhuma de vocês duas. Por isso, eu tô desfazendo o acordo agora. Sintam-se livres para terem o que quiserem, e não me deixa controlar o que deve ou não fazer de novo, tá?

Incrível como tudo isso só a instigava a se entregar. Só aumentava a vontade de dizer toda a verdade. Mas, não podia. Não podia tornar as coisas ainda mais esquisitas entre elas, entre a amizade que conseguiram construir em meio a toda essa confusão.

Foi madura, foi forte e apenas abriu um sorriso pequeno para responder calmamente:

– Esquece isso, por favor, Adora... Eu vim aqui para descobrirmos mais sobre sua família. Tem certeza que não quer ir lá ajudar?

– Tenho... – A voz era melhor, apesar de ainda pequena. A fantasma parecia exalar um pouco mais de tranquilidade, e não toda a tensão do tema de antes. – Vocês me avisam se acharem alguma coisa interessante. Pode ser assim?

– Como quiser, Gasparzinha – Catra continuou sorrindo, esperando contagiar a outra. – E chega de ficar triste, tá? Por favor.

– Tá – Adora também abriu um sorriso, mais tímido que o comum porém. – Só porque você milagrosamente foi muito educada e pediu por favor.

Elas duas riram baixo e esse foi o momento mais descontraído desde que Catra entrou no quarto. Pelo menos isso provava que tinham uma certa facilidade em se entenderem, mesmo em momentos mais desanimadores.

A morena, então, se preparava para sair do quarto e ir ajudar Mara. Antes de fechar a porta, ela inclinou metade do corpo um pouco para dentro do quarto e deu um último aviso à loira:

– Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou se ficar entediada, é só me chamar que eu te faço companhia.

Adora apenas acenou com a cabeça e lançou um último sorriso discreto.

Assim que fechou a porta e voltou para sala, algo ficou martelando na cabeça da mais baixa. Primeiro, Adora chegou de mau humor, depois, ficou triste e, ainda que tenha somado esses dois péssimos sentimentos, ela não a tratou mal.

Se fosse Catra, com certeza descontaria isso, com certeza botaria para fora não importa como. Aí lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram, sobre como a outra mulher preferia ferir a si mesma do que ferir alguém. E Catra não queria acreditar que ela estaria fazendo isso agora, mesmo sendo tão evidente de que estava, sim, fazendo.

Por que? Por quê, se não havia necessidade disso?

– E aí? Ela não vem? – Mara a tirou do transe e também a fez notar que já havia chegado na sala.

– Não, ela preferiu não mexer nas coisas ainda. – Respondia já sentando-se ao lado da outra mulher no chão, de frente para a caixa recém remexida. – Disse para avisar se a gente achar algo interessante.

– Então vamo nessa.

Enfim começaram a varredura na caixa de tamanho mediano.

Passaram por álbuns de fotos, cacarecos, algumas cartas, documentos, brinquedos, medalhas... Nada disso, até agora, dava sinais de algo que correspondesse à magia. Ou pelo menos, que indicasse nomes de outros familiares por parte de pai da Adora.

Se não tinha resquício de magia, tinha algum de nostalgia. Ver fotos de Adora criança era como voltar no tempo, por mais que isso não fizesse nenhum sentido lógico. Aquele sorrisinho faltando um dente de cima e as mãozinhas mais rechonchudas. Tão familiar... Parecia até fácil conectar com o sonho que frequentemente vinha tendo.

A criança do parque... Será que ela e Adora têm mesmo uma história na infância? Era difícil acreditar porque isso só acontece em filme. E também, como o objetivo não era esse, era melhor que apenas enterrasse mais esse sentimento por hoje.

Foram longos minutos concentradas nessa busca, até que começaram a dispersar aos poucos.

Primeiro, Mara começou a lembrar de alguns momentos de infância que viveu com a irmã postiça e com a avó. Ela contava com grande saudosismo como Razz fazia suas tortas preferidas achando que era as de Adora e vice versa. E assim, em todos os aniversários, elas tinham as sobremesas preferidas trocadas.

Ainda sentadas no chão, uma hora Mara desistiu de procurar de vez e apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro de Catra, enquanto as costas de ambas apoiavam no sofá.

Ela esperou Catra parar de olhar para uma das fotos e a colocar de volta na caixa para, então, segurar sua mão recém livre e acariciá-la com a ponta do polegar.

Isso fez com que a morena mais baixa instintivamente virasse o rosto para encará-la. Uma fatalidade, já que Mara interpretou isso como o sinal que ela precisava para seguir em frente e beijá-la. Em segundos a mais alta ajeitou o corpo para incliná-lo e apoiá-lo sob um braço enquanto a mão oposta ia para o rosto de Catra.

Seus sistemas estavam eu curto, e assim ficaram por longos segundos. Estava correspondendo o beijo, entrelaçando línguas, colando o corpo e até fechando profundamente os olhos, porque não sabia mais fazer outra coisa a não ser isso.

Tinha esquecido de tudo, tinha esquecido como reagir. Tinha até esquecido que não era bem isso que queria, até lembrar de quem exatamente gostaria de estar beijando naquele momento.

– Mara, não... – Abruptamente a de cabelos soltos parou o beijo. – Acho que... A Adora... Ela não é muito a favor desse lance e se for para ter algo que pode acabar magoando ela, deixando ela triste mais do que já está, aí eu prefiro nem começar. Desculpa.

– Claro... – Mara a encarava ainda ofegante, um pouco frustrada com o que acabara de ouvir, mas, acima de tudo, determinada. – Claro, você tem razão! Digo, se for algo que realmente a magoa, também não quero fazer nada. É que... Eu não sabia que ela ficaria mal por isso. Tipo, não fazia ideia mesmo. Ai, desculpa, Catra, sério! Realmente pensei que-

– Relaxa – riu brevemente. – Também não é assim o fim do mundo, vai... Tá de boas! É só que... Bom, não é como se eu não tivesse insinuado nada também, não é? Mas, agora estamos mais esclarecidas, então tá tranquilo.

– Certeza? Eu mandei malzão, não é?

– Claro que não, doida! – Catra deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Mara, que ainda estava com a expressão meio atordoada. – Para com essa cara aí e fica de boa!

– Vou acreditar em você então... – Depois de se afastar um pouco mais, ela relaxou e cruzou as pernas no chão. – Mas e a amizade? Pode continuar, não é? Ainda posso te perturbar nas redes sociais da vida e tudo mais? E também te convidar para jantar! Como amigas, claro.

Essa euforia atrapalhada na hora de falar era quase igual a de Adora. Catra começou a rir, o que foi até bom, já que a outra logo a imitou e o clima foi descontraindo novamente.

– Por favor! – Respondeu sorridente. – Eu adoro sua companhia, me faz um bem enorme também...

– Que bom! Mas ainda prefiro que venha me visitar mais vezes, porque assim tenho mais chances de passar o tempo com a minha irmã. Hoje não conta porque ela tá broxa, então vocês vão precisar voltar, ou eu tenho que visitar vocês.

– Nossa, quer minha amizade por puro interesse. Falsa. – Revirou os olhos fingindo desdém, mas, o sorriso permanente em seu rosto a entregava.

– Para de drama que isso nem combina contigo!

Ufa. As coisas iam voltando ao normal depois do leve deslize.

Até que recuperaram rápido o ambiente mais confiável, mais amigável. Inclusive, este era o que mais combinava com as duas, no final das contas. Mara tem potencial para encontrar alguém à altura em tempo recorde, Catra podia apostar. Enquanto a si... Bem, o seu problema agora era lidar com um certo amor impossível... Depois, _bem depois_ , pensaria se teria a mesma capacidade que a amiga.

Como já estava tarde, Catra aproveitou a deixa pós mal-estar para anunciar que ia dormir. Tinham combinado de ficar no quarto da loira, claro. Era bom que fosse mesmo para lá agora, porque parecia que quanto mais tempo passava distante dela, mais merda fazia.

Assim que entrou, viu a fantasma foleando um caderno mentalmente. Devia ser o da faculdade, talvez. Quem gostaria de ver o caderno a faculdade sendo que não mais precisa carregar o fardo de estudar? É a cara dessa idiota da Adora mesmo...

Ela estava de costas e só virou porque sentiu o imã que as aproxima ficar mais leve. Com certeza era isso. Era assim que ela evitava as milhares de tentativas de Catra de assustá-la de brincadeira.

– E aí, flor de lírio? Como foi a busca? – Adora já havia completamente superado a tristeza, pelo visto. Seu quase permanente otimismo havia voltado.

– Não começa a pegar os apelidos do Micah, não, pelo _amor_ da Deusa... – Deu um tapa na própria testa e imitou a risada que a fantasma começara a dar. – Não achamos muito informação, não.

– Jura?

– É. Mas, vi umas fotos suas de quando era pequena e a sensação que tive é a de que tu passou metade da infância sem o dente da frente – automaticamente ficava, também, mais alegre quando a outra estava desse jeito. E também debochada, no bom sentido.

– Palhaça... – Adora revirou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços se fingindo de ofendida. – E você, que passa metade da vida adulta sendo ridiculamente debochada?

Ela completou a fala com um ataque telepático, jogando o travesseiro na cabeça de Catra.

– Tá afiada nas respostas, ein!

– Aprendi com uma das melhores... – Com um sorriso de canto, Adora deu uma leve piscada em sua direção.

O impacto foi imediato. Contudo, fez de tudo e mais um pouco para suprimir.

_“Ela é uma fantasma, Catra, para com essas ideias...”_

Mesmo lutando contra os pensamentos, nada tirava de sua cabeça que estava vindo tudo em sequência.

Primeiro, aquela brincadeira antes do primeiro encontro com Mara. Depois, o pedido para que ela não ficasse com sua irmã, e agora, essa piscada de canto que devia ser CENSURADA em nome de sua sanidade. Parecia que a descoberta do que começava a sentir por Adora tinha virado um caminho sem volta... Não podia se perder assim, não podia deixar isso estragar a amizade, o objetivo delas de resolver esse caso de vez.

Logo deram seus ‘boa noites’ e a morena pegou no sono, cada vez mais atenta a cada detalhe da fantasma que a encantava.

E para completar seu surto emocional, ainda teve o mesmo sonho no parque com a tal criança que tanto a fazia feliz. Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. É o mantra da Lei de Murphy ou, se preferir, o da vida de Catra. Tanto faz, as duas afirmações estão corretas.


	13. Antes não sabia nada, mas, hoje em dia... Sei muito menos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaar! 
> 
> Primeiramente, fui abduzida pelos pequenos trâmites da vida adulta na sexta e não pude postar. Sim, estou numa inconsistência tem umas semanas, eu sei. O processo que tô passando é corrido e massivo. Nada de ruim, pelo contrário, mas é muito pouco tempo para muita coisa!
> 
> Enfim, ngm perguntou e eu tô aqui falando horrores kkkcry. Aqui está um POV de Catra fofinho e o início de um desencadeamento desse mistério. (E ainda tem caps quarta e sexta, tá? tá).
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Desde que voltaram de viagem, a relação entre elas foi normalizada. Não houve um dia em que Adora tenha ficado realmente mal, como Catra conseguia ver em seus olhos naquele fim de semana passado. Aliás, Adora ficou muito mais cativante e sua presença, ainda mais necessária.

Tá, talvez essa percepção tenha uma certa influência do que já sabia que sentia por ela. Mas, foda-se.

Qualquer coisinha mínima que acontecia na vida da jovem viva que sua amiga fantasma não tinha presenciado, ela ia lá para contar. Nunca sentira tamanha vontade de ser um livro aberto assim com ninguém além de sua irmã postiça. Adora, mais uma vez, se mostrava uma pessoa fora dos parâmetros de todas que já conhecera na vida.

Se estava disposta a contar literalmente tudo, Catra não incluía nesse ‘tudo’ o beijo entre ela e Mara. Mesmo depois de dias, o acontecimento vivia rondando sua mente, junto com um sentimento pesado de culpa. Culpa por não ter coragem de contar para a fantasma, culpa por ter deixado Mara chegar aonde chegou, para início de conversa. E mesmo cultivando essa má sensação, ainda achava melhor não contar. Era não só pelo bem da amizade delas, como também pelo da própria Adora.

Ela não precisava de mais esse baque estando na situação que está. Catra não queria ser causadora de nenhuma das tristezas de quem tanto importava para ela. Para quem já teve a felicidade algumas vezes sabotada, a mulher sabe o quanto isso pode acabar com as poucas ou únicas esperanças que se têm. Não iria mesmo fazer isso com Adora.

Numa quinta-feira agradável e menos caótica que o comum, Catra, Micah e Glimmer resolveram se encontrar para jantar depois de suas respectivas tarefas. Claro, Catra trocou o turno para que isso fosse viável, e faltou a faculdade também. Essa parte ninguém precisava saber. Quer dizer, _Adora_ sabia, mas estava compactuada com ela para dizer que, de fato, não tinha aulas hoje e, por isso, foi capaz de adiantar o trabalho. A morena não sabia ainda se era pelo bem da amizade ou por pura empatia, mas, a loira era sua parceira de crimes sem nem questionar.

E ainda bem que saíram todos para jantar juntos. Primeiro, porque quase não estavam tendo tempo em comum para apreciar a presença um do outro. Segundo, pôde desfrutar de bebidas alcoólicas totalmente bancadas pelo pai, o que significava melhores drinks em maiores quantidades. E terceiro, uma Catra levemente alterada também era uma Catra levemente mais corajosa. Não tão corajosa assim, a ponto de deixar escapar uma declaração meio precipitada para a fantasma por quem estava se apaixonando. Uma coragem no sentido de propor o que já vinha passando pela sua cabeça desde que ela, Adora, conseguiu aparecer para Mara.

Assim que todos entraram em casa, a mais baixa apoiou as costas na porta e limpou a garganta, chamando atenção do pai, da irmã e da fantasma que só ela via. Glimmer e Micah se entreolharam sabendo que pelas bochechas um pouco mais coradas debaixo das sardas, vinha aí uma ideia alcoolizada. Catra já entendia os olhares deles. Não entendia, porém, o de Adora, que, ao invés de parecer curioso, estava mais para um profundo, de quem estava hipnotizada.

Enfim...

Era hora de usar a coragem para fazer uma proposta:

– Gente, eu acabei de ter uma ideia _genial._ Que tal a Adora tentar aparecer para vocês como ela fez com a irmã dela?

– Ué, mas isso é possível? – Glimmer cruzou os braços duvidando.

– Seria ótimo, mas como? – Micah coçou a testa.

– Que _porra_ é essa, Catra? – Adora bateu o pé, transformando completamente a fisionomia de quem a olhava abobada para uma mistura de insegurança e desespero. – Eu não sei fazer isso! Quer dizer... Eu nem sei exatamente _o que eu fiz_ para aparecer para Mara! E se eu não conseguir?

– Bom... Nós sabemos que dependeu também da vontade dela, não é? – Catra fixava o olhar no da loira, mais do que necessário, e sorria de canto. – Tem que rolar um esforço também de quem quer te ver.

– E como isso muda o fato de que ainda não sei se consigo? – A fantasma desviava o olhar ainda levemente aflita pela ideia repentina.

Catra vira abrupta para encarar os familiares e depois volta para Adora, demostrando toda a sua compreensão através do sorriso aberto.

– Eu confio em você, Adora, e te acho _totalmente_ capaz de fazer isso. – Novamente, volta a olhar para os outros dois vivos. – Tanto que minha preocupação é saber se _esses dois aí_ vão fazer a parte deles de realmente acreditar e te ajudar no processo.

– Será? – Adora também olhou para Glimmer e Micah, que não faziam ideia de onde ela estava.

– Você eu sei que vai fazer a sua – mais uma vez, a morena encarava a fantasma loira com todo o carinho do mundo. Já fazia involuntariamente. – Porque você é incrível.

Sua última frase causou uma instantânea felicidade nos olhos cianos da mais alta. Ela, inclusive, abriu um sorriso quase tão radiante quanto a luz daquele dia do aparecimento para Mara e acenou determinada que iria tentar.

– Adora topou. – Foi caminhando até o pai e a irmã, apoiando as mãos em um ombro de cada um. – E vocês? Topam? Vamo tentar, vamo?

A euforia de um filhote de labrador nem combinava tanto assim com Catra, mas, lá estava ela, totalmente ansiosa e animada com a tentativa. E sua família jamais diria não para uma empolgação dessa. Muito menos Adora.

Realmente era sortuda de ter esses três em sua vida.

No início, ninguém sabia muito bem como começar porque tudo com Mara fora tão espontâneo que nem souberam quando tudo se iniciou. Contudo, Adora começou a guiar o tal ritual, passando instruções para Catra, que passava para os outros dois. A loira pediu, primeiro, para que ambos fechassem os olhos e se concentrassem em acreditar nela, ou pelo menos querer acreditar. Quando ela anunciou que sentia a energia dos dois, ela mesma foi quem fechou os olhos em concentração e aí tudo se repetiu.

O grande esforço vindo da fantasma, a luz branca que quase cegou todo mundo ali presente e as caras surpresas de Micah e Glimmer olhando diretamente para Adora, provando que agora eram capazes de enxergá-la. Aos poucos a luz foi apagando, transformou-se em uma espécie de contorno em volta da mais alta e, por fim, sumiu.

Dessa vez, ela parecia ter certeza de que estava visível. Adora sorriu para os dois mágicos e acenou.

– E ai? Conseguem me ver, não é? – Ela disse sorridente e Catra podia jurar que ainda via um brilho descomunal emanar daquela mulher.

Adora conseguiu aparecer para sua família. Ela fez isso com toda a graça de uma alma penada super atraente e linda e poderosa e... _Muitas_ coisas! Porque ela era muita coisa, ela era _tudo_. E talvez a bebida estivesse ativa no seu sangue, a ponto de fazer com que Catra sentisse tudo em dobro.

De novo, se sentia tão orgulhosa, tão feliz em poder provar que Adora estava ali.

– Isso _com certeza_ tem magia no meio – Micah se aproximava da fantasma, ainda surpreso. – Então você é a Adora?

– Uhum!

– Deuses... – Glimmer se aproximou da irmã e cochichou não tão baixo assim. – Acho que estou apaixonada pela sua fantasma, traste...

– Não vem com essa, brilhante! – Ao murmurar, a morena revirou os olhos de um jeito que quase a cegou.

Evidentemente, Micah e Adora ouviram e viram, divertindo-se com a interação.

– Nossa, sério, você é _tão linda_ , Adora! – A de cabelos lilás entrou na frente da irmã para se aproximar da loira e continuar o assunto.

Enquanto elas conversavam animadas sobre alguma trivialidade. Micah apoiou a mão em seu ombro e, sem nem perceber, a distraiu do estranho ciúme que crescia pelas suas entranhas ao assistir Glimmer e Adora se dando tão bem. Porque isso, de fato, era ótimo. Mas, e se virasse real um triângulo amoroso em que só ela seria a rejeitada, no final, já que Glimmer tinha muito mais coisas em comum com Adora do que ela?

Não vinha ao caso esse medo tão infantil, principalmente agora que estava mais interessada em ouvir o que Micah tinha para dizer. E pela fisionomia de concentração e reflexão dele, era algo relevante.

Eles dois foram para a outra parte da sala, deixando as outras duas mulheres lá envolvidas com os seus próprios assuntos.

– No fim de semana passado, lá na casa da irmã da Adora, vocês descobriram algo? – O homem cruzava os braços em contínua reflexão. – Porque isso que ela acabou de fazer, esse brilho... Isso não é de quem é um simples ser humano...

– Não descobrimos nada – os ombros de Catra caíram levemente em frustração. – Não tinha muito sobre a família paterna, que é justamente a que desconfiamos ter algo de magia. Mas, se você tem tanta certeza que é mágica, por que precisa saber de quem ela herdou isso?

– Cada família tem uma categoria de magia, e os feitiços geralmente são baseados nisso, porque alguns podem fazer efeito para certas linhas enquanto outros não. Descobrindo a ancestralidade da Adora, podemos canalizar melhor as soluções para desprender vocês duas.

– Entendi... Posso tentar ver se Mara tem outros meios de chegar nessa árvore genealógica então.

– Isso.

– Pai... – Catra hesitou por um momento, pensando se deveria revelar isso ou não, porém, foi pela coragem que naquele noite a rondava. – Sobre essa procura... Eu vi muitas fotos da Adora pequena e senti uma... Uma nostalgia, sabe? Era algo muito forte, como se eu tivesse a conhecido justamente quando ela era daquele tamanho. Era como se meu cérebro quisesse acessar uma memória que eu não acesso há tempos...

– É... Isso só fortalece aquela teoria do pacto que eu tinha comentado...

– Ou seja, você acha que nos conhecemos no passado?

– Se realmente for um caso de pacto, sim, vocês se conheceram.

– Então será que o sonho...? – Catra pensou em voz alta enquanto desviava o olhar para o chão.

– Que sonho? – Micah procurou os olhos dela novamente.

A mulher tinha até esquecido que não havia contado sobre o misterioso sonho para seu pai. Resolveu então contá-lo, com todos os detalhes do que via, ouvia e sentia. Mais uma vez, o homem tendeu a acreditar nessa ligação entre Catra e Adora ainda na infância. A mesma infância que nenhuma das duas se lembrava. A diferença é que a mais baixa sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual ela não recordava. Tudo era relacionado aos seus traumas com a família que a adotara antes de Micah.

Mas, e Adora? Por que Adora não se lembrava? Não se lembra de ter tido essa conversa com ela.

Por isso, ainda naquela noite, resolveu matar a curiosidade de vez. Quando todos foram dormir e as duas estavam a sós em seu quarto, depois de tomar um banho que recuperou um pouco mais sua sobriedade, Catra sentou na cama ficando de frente para Adora para iniciar o diálogo.

– Eu queria saber uma coisa sobre você, mas... Não sei se é muito invasivo perguntar. – Iniciou em voz baixa.

– Ué, se não perguntar, não tem como saber. – A loira respondeu calma e compreensiva. – Pode perguntar. Se for algo que eu não me sinto à vontade, aí eu te aviso.

– E se você ficar chateada comigo? Não quero isso.

– Não vou ficar chateada contigo, Catra. – A fantasma se aproximou e agachou na sua altura abrindo um sorriso automático. – É uma coisa que eu não conseguiria nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

– É? Por que?

A confiança que havia feito a loira se aproximar sumiu completamente. Ela voltou a ficar de pé em uma distância maior e começou a gaguejar. Parecia até que a aproximação de antes tivera sido um ato involuntário e agora ela tinha acordado do transe, justamente com a pergunta direta demais de Catra.

– Eu... Então... – A mais alta gesticulava entre risadas breves e nervosas. – E a pergunta? Qual é a pergunta que tinha mesmo?

Adora era uma idiota mesmo... Ela preferia a pergunta mais séria a ter que responder um simples “por que?”. Às vezes não entendia essas reações atrapalhadas, apesar de achá-las extremamente engraçadas. Fofas, até.

– Tá... É sobre seu passado. – Coçou a garganta para ganhar tempo, voz e coragem. – Por que você não se lembra da sua infância? Por que sua avó não queria que visse as coisas de caixa e tudo mais?

– Essa é a tal pergunta que tanto temia me fazer?

– Uhum

– _Meu Deus_ , Catra! – A loira parecia rir aliviada, mais disposta mesmo a responder esta do que a anterior. – Bom... Eu sofri um acidente de carro com meus pais quando era bem pequena. Vovó Razz não me deu muitos detalhes do que aconteceu exatamente, só que eu fiquei internada em estado grave e os médicos diziam que eu tinha chegado com um certo estágio de alucinação no hospital. Eu dizia que estava sendo perseguida por uma sombra de uma mulher e que ela tinha causado o acidente porque queria me matar.

– Uma sombra de uma mulher... Isso é familiar para mim.

– Sério?

– Era como meu cérebro criava as memórias da minha mãe adotiva, era como eu, por muitas vezes, me via perseguida por ela na pré-adolescência também... Enfim, mas como você chegou no hospital assim, lembrando, e hoje em dia não lembra mais?

– Eu piorei depois de uns dois dias no hospital, continuava vendo a tal sombra, não dormia, dizia que precisava salvar alguém dessa sombra, que não era só eu que estava em perigo... Também vivia perguntando pelos meus pais, perguntava porque só minha avó ia me visitar. Até que uma enfermeira deixou escapar que eles tinham morrido. Nesse dia, vovó disse que tinha acabado de chegar para a visita e eu simplesmente apaguei. Ela e a enfermeira chamaram a equipe médica e tiveram que usar o desfibrilador para me reanimar. Quando eu voltei e a vovó foi me ver, ela disse que eu estava completamente diferente, que não tinha mais nenhuma expressão de dor pela morte dos meus pais e que eu nunca mais nem perguntei sobre eles ou qualquer outra coisa.

– Você já tinha esquecido tudo aí...

– Isso. Os médicos diagnosticaram como amnésia dissociativa e falaram que podia durar minutos, dias ou décadas. Vovó percebeu que era muito melhor que eu não lembrasse mesmo e, por isso, evitou ao máximo que eu tivesse contato com qualquer coisa que pudesse ser um gatilho pra memória. E até hoje não lembro de nada que aconteceu na minha vida até o dia em que tive alta do hospital.

– Sinto muito, de verdade, Adora... – Por segundos, tentou levar as mãos às da fantasma. Porém, lembrou-se a tempo de que não seria possível e disfarçou.

A vontade de poder tocá-la estava crescendo exponencialmente nesses últimos dias. Tanto que se pegava tentando fazer isso quase automaticamente, como foi o caso agora.

– Tá tudo bem. – Ela abriu um sorriso complacente. – Eu não lembro de nada mesmo. A história me intriga, mas não me magoa, sabe? Pra mim é como se eu só tivesse nascido aos 7 anos de idade.

– Sei bem como é, apesar de meu nascimento ter sido um pouco mais tarde, lá pelos 9 ou 10, talvez. – As duas deram uma breve risada da piada em meio à desgraça. – Mas, será que essa amnésia não foi você usando sua própria mágica para se poupar das lembranças? O Micah realmente acredita que você é mágica e por isso somos ligadas uma à outra.

– Não sei se sou mágica, não me _sinto_ mágica. – A loira apoiou o polegar e o indicador na ponta do queixo reflexivamente e olhou para cima. – Mas também não duvido de mais nada... Tem tanta loucura acontecendo ultimamente, eu... Tenho sentido tantas coisas inexplicáveis.

– É... Eu posso imaginar...

– É...

Adora continuou a encarando por alguns segundos. Parecia querer dizer algo, fazer algo... Ela logo soltou um suspiro levemente frustrado e sorriu para disfarçar.

– Hora de dormir, não é? Você parece bem cansada. – Ela comentou repentinamente.

– Por acaso está insinuando que eu estou com cara de acabada? – Resolveu brincar para descontrair a evidente e inexplicável tensão na fisionomia da mais alta.

– Sim, por acaso estou.

– Ridícula

– É você!

Os insultos falsos renderam algumas almofadas flutuantes na cara de Catra e umas risadas. Não demorou muito para o cansaço da morena realmente derrubá-la na cama.

Foi então que percebeu que era mesmo hora de ajeitar-se para dormir.

Ainda assim, não foi imediatamente que pegou no sono. Ficara bem pensativa com toda a história de Adora. Algo a intrigava nessa parte da sombra que a perseguia. Será que era exatamente a mesma que por anos a atormentou? Mas como ela teria uma memória de sua mãe adotiva? Como seria possível?

Ao mesmo tempo que temia recuperar a memória, Catra nunca quis tanto saber o que realmente aconteceu como queria agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se iludam com essa paz aí porque o chororô vem na quarta. Só isso pra dizer mesmo
> 
> Bjs <3


	14. Mantenha distância. Substância altamente (gay) apaixonada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de lágrimas e angústia hoje? POV Adora, a fantasminha camarada.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Micah tinha abraçado mesmo essa ideia de que Adora era mágica. Eram teorias seguidas de teorias sobre como não seria possível uma mera humana desenvolver as habilidades como ela desenvolvia, tão rápido assim. Toda vez que se esbarravam pela casa, ele sempre a perguntava mais sobre as sensações, sobre as tais energias que sentia e começava a comparar com as que ele sentia ao utilizar magia. Adora estava começando a acreditar, mesmo, que tinha sim algum sangue mágico correndo em suas veias, ou pelo menos tinha enquanto era viva.

E a afirmação repetitiva de Micah era:

_“Não conheço outra maneira de se ter uma ligação tão forte assim entre seres de planos diferentes. Não é uma situação comum, e o que não é comum, 99% das vezes só pode ter magia envolvida, e pra ser magia, a única alternativa é um pacto entre mágico e humano. Não sei como e qual ainda, mas tem coisa aí.”_

Até mesmo aproveitou esse interesse repentino do pai da amiga em saber sobre sua ancestralidade para tirar algumas dúvidas a respeito de intensidade de sentimentos ser relacionado à magia.

Tudo bem, ele poderia não ser a pessoa mais adequada para falar coisas desse tipo. Porém, tinha a impressão de que se tentasse essa conversa com Glimmer, logo ela conectaria à Catra, e, consequentemente, chegar aos ouvidos dela.

Ele também era um mensageiro em potencial. Por isso, foi bastante cuidadosa ao abordar o tema com o homem mais velho. Primeiro perguntou sobre até que ponto a magia pode intensificar relações, sentimentos, essas coisas. Como a loira desconfiava, ele afirmou que _muito_ , já que seres mágicos podem ou ter muita intensidade no que sentem ou muita frieza. Sem meio termos.

Até aonde foi, já ouvira o suficiente. Decidiu ficar só na superfície, não foi mais específica nas perguntas e muito menos mencionou Catra como exemplo. Para ela já estava óbvio que nesse aspecto de 8 ou 80, seu caso era 80 multiplicando por 1000 quando se referia à morena dos olhos coloridos.

Esse ponto específico, no entanto, era um assunto que normalmente trataria com sua irmã, sua confidente de longa data. A única coisa que a impedia mesmo era a atração que sabia que Mara também sentia por Catra. Era quase uma emboscada contra a felicidade de sua irmã falar que ama tanto alguém por quem ela está interessada.

E, sim, era amor.

Não era um envolvimento raso ou uma precipitação causada só pela intensidade de seu coração potencialmente mágico. Vinha acima disso, vinha _antes_ disso. Era amor, o mais genuíno, o mais difícil de admitir, o mais doído de sentir.

Quantas vezes precisou se cuidar em dobro para não ser descoberta olhando para ela enquanto dormia ou estudava concentrada? Quantas vezes precisou segurar a própria boca para que não escapasse nada muito repentino, uma fala que a entregaria? E os olhares bobos que já nem conseguia mais disfarçar?

Seu tempo, antes ilimitado, agora estava curto. O quanto antes precisavam descobrir o que realmente tinham de ligação, para, o quanto antes, ir embora de vez e deixar Catra em paz. Quanto mais os dias passavam, mais tinha certeza de que essa seria a única solução. Alguém como ela, tanto tempo morta, jamais poderia voltar à vida. Seu destino não era viver com Catra, seu destino é, pelo visto, libertá-la do passado. Assim que descobrisse como, faria esse sacrifício por ela. Pelo amor de sua vida, que só percebeu em morte.

Essa realização trouxe, sim, suas fases de luto. Começou sem nem saber o que significava essa tristeza logo no dia que foram visitar a Mara. Foi quando percebeu que não tinha espaço ali entre as duas. E veio perdurando até hoje, duas semanas depois, oscilando entre dias em que só a presença de Catra já melhorava seu humor e outros em que nem isso bastava.

Apesar de tudo, apesar de se esforçar por um desapego, tudo o que conseguiram foi se aproximar ainda mais, a ponto de não ter coragem de mencionar para a amiga que a possível única solução que via em mente para o fim dessa conexão seria a sua ida permanente desse mundo. Apenas deixava a jovem viva se animar com todas as possibilidades de descobrirem a origem de tudo.

Ela nem pensava nas consequências, ela nem pensava que descobrir a origem poderia ser o fim.

– Gasparzinha, vem cá! – A mais baixa chama aos gritos eufóricos do quarto e Adora ouvia da sala, por onde estava vagando no momento.

Quando chegou lá, Catra estava em uma ligação com Mara, no viva-voz.

– Chega aqui, sua irmã descobriu algo, ela tá lendo uma carta aqui da sua avó paterna – Catra sussurrou, como se fosse só para a loira ouvir.

– _Aqui! Ela diz na carta que a ancestralidade de Etheria está nas mãos da família e que casar com uma humana não muda o destino de seu filho... Deve estar falando do pai da Adora._ – A voz de Mara ecoava pelo alto falante do celular.

– O pai da Adora então nunca se envolveu com a magia, mesmo sendo mágico, é isso? – A mais baixa trocava olhares com a fantasma enquanto perguntava.

– Parece que sim. Não é à toa que essa carta estava escondida em outro lugar fora da caixa. Provavelmente vovó Razz sabia de toda a história e ajudou a esconder porque os pais da Adora não queriam que ela se envolvesse. Agora não sei porque ela não queimou essa carta ou sei lá...

– É, sorte a nossa, né! – Catra comentou.

Adora estava presa demais nessas novas informações para, sequer, dizer um “oi” para a irmã. Apenas ouvia tudo como se nem estivesse ali. Tudo bem que já estava desconfiando mais a cada dia que, de fato, era mágica. Mas, ter a confirmação assim era... Estranho.

– _É isso, Catra. Eu vou falando contigo se eu achar mais coisas, tá?_

– Beleza! Até mais. E obrigada por ter continuado a busca, porque tô animadíssima! Sinto que estamos mais perto de uma resposta!

De novo aquele entusiasmo que apertava o coração de Adora.

Mais um motivo para continuar na dela, ficar quieta.

– _Imagino..._ – Mara ficou alguns segundos em silêncio para depois continuar com uma certa hesitação – _E Catra? Posso perguntar uma coisa?_

– Oi, pode sim – a morena casualmente autorizou.

– _Você contou para Adora?_

A pergunta fez a mais baixa pensar por milésimos de segundos. Ainda assim, continuava casual, não estava preocupada com o teor e nem nada, a loira podia ver bem nela.

– Sobre o que? Sobre isso da carta? Bom, ela est-

Foi aí que sua irmã a interrompeu abruptamente esclarecendo a pergunta:

– _Não, sobre o beijo._

Beijo? _Que beijo?_

Claramente eram essas questões que estavam estampadas em seu rosto quando encarou uma Catra totalmente pálida e com os olhos arregalados. Ela não se mexia nem mesmo para respirar.

– Não, eu... Mara, depois nos falamos, ok? – A voz da mulher era quase sumida. Era óbvio que tinha sido pega de surpresa.

E pelo visto, ela nem comentou que Mara estava no viva-voz. Adora duvidava muito que sua irmã tocaria em um assunto como esse sabendo que ela ouvia cada pedaço da conversa.

Afinal, parecia ser um segredo entre as duas. O que mais deviam esconder dela?

– _Tá bem... E me desculpa, de novo._

– Já disse que não tem problema nenhum, já conversamos sobre isso... – Catra se esforçava tanto para que sua voz saísse. – Preciso mesmo ir agora, tá? Tchau.

– _Tchau, Catra. Manda um beijo para minha irmã._

É, está aí a confirmação de que Mara não sabia _mesmo_ que Adora ouvia a conversa. Uma gafe de Catra não falar. Mas, pelo visto, é um hábito dela não avisar as coisas para as pessoas, não é mesmo?

Então rolou um beijo entre as duas. Estavam oficialmente juntas, com interesse romântico e tudo, mesmo depois de Catra dizer na _sua cara_ que não teria nada com Mara.

Dessa vez não foi a onda de ciúme que a afogou, e sim a de tristeza. Era a cruel realidade na sua frente, de novo, fazendo o que bem quer dela. Não podia culpar ninguém a não ser a si própria por cair numa armadilha tão infeliz, tão idiota. E também por ter sido ingênua a ponto de se apoiar numa fala de que, não, não teriam _nenhum_ tipo de relacionamento.

– Adora... – A voz trêmula da mulher de cabelos castanhos a tirou de dentro da própria cabeça. – Eu posso explicar e-

– Não. Não explica nada, não. Tá tudo bem. Tá tudo perfeitamente bem.

Mal reconheceu a serenidade da própria voz. Por fora, estava fazendo um belo papel de plenitude.

– É que não é isso que tá pens-

– Catra, você e Mara são adultas e _livres_. Já falamos sobre isso e eu prefiro encerrar o assunto, tá?

– Não. Olha... – Evidentemente fraca das pernas, a mais baixa precisou sentar na cadeira da mesa de estudos e puxar profundamente o ar para não desabar em choro. – Eu sei que isso é algo que te machuca e eu _não quero_ de machucar. Por isso que eu falei pra Mara q-

– Eu disse que prefiro _encerrar o assunto_ , Catra. – Interrompeu de novo, mais impaciente dessa vez.

Não queria explicações, não queria justificativas.

Não só porque não tinha esse direito, como também porque tinha medo de ouvir o que não queria. Tinha medo de ter a verdade esfregada na sua cara. Não era disso que precisava agora, muito menos durante esse tempo em que carregava sozinha a possibilidade de ter que ir embora de vez sem nem deixar rastros assim que descobrirem tudo.

– Tá, mas... Pelo menos me perdoa? – Ela já não escondia mais nada. A voz era chorosa, as lágrimas já enxiam seus olhos coloridos e a súplica era real. – Não fica chateada comigo, por favor...

– Não tô. – A loira respondeu em um sussurro fraco.

Não conseguia olhar para Catra. Tinha raiva e ao mesmo tempo dó, ciúme e ao mesmo tempo confiança, repúdio e ao mesmo tempo amor. Era impossível não ficar chateada, ou frustrada pelo menos.

Precisava sair dali imediatamente, antes que toda essa instabilidade fosse cuspida para cima da outra mulher. E assim saiu sem nem anunciar, apenas ouvindo o início das pragas que Catra rogava para si mesma em meio a um choro baixo.

E desde esse infeliz momento, elas não trocaram mais que duas frases seguidas por dias.

Até mesmo quando Glimmer e Micah se fizeram presentes, as conversas eram mais paralelas do que unidas. Eventualmente a fantasma ficava mais envolvida no assunto do homem ou no da jovem de cabelos lilás. Nunca efetivamente no de Catra. Até tinha a consciência de que, talvez, estivesse sendo cruel demais com a amiga por quem era apaixonada. Ainda assim, sabia que era incapaz de fingir normalidade e olhar nos olhos dela pelo menos por enquanto. Esse tempo de afastamento era mais para si como um alívio da própria dor, e não uma punição para a outra.

Aliás, não havia nenhum desejo de puni-la. Punir por quê? Por ela não ser vidente e saber que tem uma fantasma descaradamente a fim dela? Por tentar viver minimamente dentro dos padrões normais da rotina que ela tanto preza tentando sair com uma pessoa (viva, de preferência)?

Não há punição. Há seu próprio tempo de cura e reflexão, independentemente de como Catra interpretaria isso. E um ponto positivo é o fato de que, assim, ambas já iam se acostumando com a ideia de não terem mais uma a outra tão por perto.

Contudo, Adora tinha que confessar que foram os 3 dias mais longos de sua morte.

A obrigatoriedade de seguir Catra para tudo quanto é lugar não ajudava. Enquanto eram só os mesmos lugares de sempre era suportável, já tinha seus esconderijos. Nesse momento, contudo, elas praticamente iriam atravessar a cidade juntas e sem a bela vantagem de a loira sumir e só aparecer no destino final. Isso porque a jovem viva decidiu deixar a moto em casa e pegar transporte público, única condição que permitia que Adora não precisasse desmaterializar na sua frente.

Até hoje não entendia muito bem o motivo, vai ver era porque tinha um espaço maior de estabilidade dentro do veículo a ponto de deixar que o campo de força se propague. De qualquer maneira, era o único lugar também que a loira não conseguia sair muito de perto dela. Não tinha como ir para fora do veículo sem ser jogada de volta para perto por causa do movimento muito rápido.

Mas isso era só uma teoria que a livrava do real pensamento que não a deixava em paz: a escolha de Catra de pegar metrô ou invés de moto. Ela estava fazendo isso de propósito para ficarem mais próximas sem muita alternativa de afastamento? Será?

A mas baixa comentou que estava indo ao antigo orfanato que vivia antes de ser adotada pela primeira família, quase no fim do mundo da cidade, porque precisava pegar uma documentação que pediram na faculdade. Isso foi o máximo de informação que trocaram. Sobre a necessidade de deixar a moto em casa? Nada foi dito.

De qualquer modo, lá estavam elas. Desviando o olhar uma da outra durante 20 minutos ou mais que estavam dentro do metrô. Adora não conseguia fingir conforto muito bem, mas, Catra parecia estar ganhando de lavada no mau disfarce. Ela tentava prender os olhos nos seus e depois desviava, pegava ar e abria a boca para falar e depois desistia.

Foi uma longa sequência de covardia até que a morena criasse a coragem de puxar assunto. E o desespero era tanto que foi qualquer assunto _mesmo_ :

– Ei, Adora, olha. – Ela apontava com a cabeça para a direção da janela do vagão, na estação em que o metrô estava parando. Fingia casualidade, porém a hesitação na voz era perceptível. Claro, falava baixo para não chamar atenção das pessoas. – Foi aqui que descemos daquela vez em que comprei o sorvete, você escolheu o sabor e eu descrevi só pra voc-

– É, eu lembro. – A loira quis logo cortar o assunto. Ainda assim, forçou um sorriso pequeno para não magoar completamente a outra mulher.

– É... – Ela coçou a nuca insinuando tensão e soltou um suspiro descompensado. – Foi... Foi um dia legal né?

A fantasma apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Nossa Senhora dos corações mortos-vivos apaixonados e feridos!

Por que Catra tentava conversar _agora_? Ainda não se sentia preparada para voltar ao normal com ela... Se é que algum dia houve algum ‘normal’ nessa história.

– Se quiser, nós duas podemos passar aqui na volta e-

– Não, não. – Sua voz era pequena, quase sem forças para manter a frieza que tanto queria. – É melhor voltar logo para casa depois.

– Bom... É... Tá. – Os ombros da mais baixa visivelmente desceram em desânimo e ela desistiu da interação.

Isso estava ficando _tão_ difícil.

A agonia da convivência teve fim quando finalmente chegaram no destino. Depois de alguns xingamentos murmurados por ter que voltar a esse lugar que mal se lembra, mas já repudia, Catra foi até a parte administrativa e resolveu o que tinha que resolver.

Tudo tranquilo, nada de novo sob o Sol, nada que mexesse tanto no trajeto de montanha russa do passado da morena, e muito menos no da loira falecida.

Quer dizer, não até fazerem um caminho não tão desconhecido assim para a memória de Adora.

Era mais como algo familiar do que, de fato, conhecido. Elas atravessaram um quarteirão e passaram em frente a um parque público. O pôr-do-Sol dava um tom laranja que transbordou a fantasma com a sensação de nostalgia. Ela parou de acompanhar Catra e ficou olhando para o local. Tinha uma casinha de madeira designada para crianças brincarem. Era suspensa e tinha aceso ou por uma escada ou por um escorregador.

Essa casa... De todos os brinquedos do parque, era essa casa que fazia seu corpo de espectro pulsar.

– Adora? – Catra notou a distância entre elas assim que parou de andar e olhou para trás. – Que foi?

Sinceramente? Não sabia responder. Depois de mais alguns segundos congelada na mesma posição, decidiu reagir e caminhar para dentro do parque, para mais perto da casinha. E seu coração não vivo parecia até que batia descompassado a cada milímetro de aproximação.

O fluxo de energia que tomava seu corpo toda vez que usava algumas de suas habilidades estava atuando _agora_. A força do imã parecia estar _ali_ , ascendia não só de Catra, mas, também, _dali_.

– Esse lugar... – A voz sussurrada da mulher de olhos azul e âmbar surgiu do seu lado. Não havia notado a presença tão próxima dela, o que era muito raro.

Quando a encarou, ela também olhava praticamente hipnotizada para a tal casinha de madeira. Nesse momento, Adora declarou em sua mente um trégua do gelo que estava dando em Catra.

– Você conhece? – A loira puxou assunto. – É bem perto do orfanato. Talvez você tenha vindo bastante aqui quando era pequena...

– É, pode ser... – Ainda sussurrava, ainda olhava para a casinha de maneira estática. – Eu tenho sonhado bastante com esse lugar e... E eu, criança, com uma outra menina de mesma idade, mais ou menos... A gente sobe nessa casinha e a gente tá _tão feliz_... Só porque estamos brincando juntas.

A pulsação parece ter triplicado depois da fala da mais baixa. Talvez seja a aflição por ter notado que os olhos coloridos estão com lágrimas, ou porque o sorriso no rosto cheio de sardas é visivelmente triste. Pode ser tudo isso e mais alguma coisa.

– Eu já estive aqui – Adora se aproxima ainda mais da casa e depois olha para Catra por cima de um de seus ombros. – Não lembro quando, nem o motivo, mas... Eu _estive_ aqui. E foi exatamente esse lugar que eu vi também quando me concentrei para conseguir mover as pedras no parque... Naquela vez que você me ensinou sobre esvaziar a mente, sabe?

A morena a olhou surpresa e curiosa, porém, logo sorriu e afirmou acenando com a cabeça. Era óbvio que ela não estava entendendo a repentina vontade de Adora de voltar a falar com ela. Ainda assim, não falou nada a respeito, apenas aproveitou para que se conectasse através do assunto como se não quisesse perder essa chance.

– E o que você tá sentindo agora, a respeito desse lugar? – Enquanto questionava com uma voz serena, a mulher mais baixa caminhou até ficar ao seu lado. – O que te fez parar aqui?

– Não sei... Eu... – Começou a vagar o olhar para vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, começou a gesticular buscando respostas. – É como se aqui fosse um lugar muito importante para mim, um lugar onde me sinto bem, segura... Mas não é o lugar exatamente que me traz a segurança e a alegria. Tá faltando alguma coisa...

– Tá faltando _alguém_ , Adora. – Catra entrou na sua frente e buscou seus olhos cianos determinada. – Não é isso? Eu sinto exatamente o mesmo.

 _“Não sente... Não sente_ com certeza _”_

Não era só sobre o momento no parque que a resposta ecoante na sua mente se referia.

Poucos segundos correspondendo o olhar tão de perto assim já destruía todos os muros que a fantasma tinha lutado para construir em sua volta, e agora só queria chorar.

Chorar porque amava Catra e a ter por perto era seu maior sonho e também seu maior pesadelo. Chorar porque queria lembrar qual era sua relação com esse lugar e tudo o que conseguia fazer no momento era pensar que potencialmente a beijaria se estivesse viva nesse momento.

Chorar porque tudo era _Catra, Catra, Catra!_ E a Catra era da Mara.

Mais uma vez ficou em silêncio, imóvel, e a mais baixa entendeu isso como um sinal para que se afastasse. E foi o que ela fez, visivelmente com muito pesar e olhando mais para o chão do que para qualquer outro lugar, bem cabisbaixa.

– Será que podemos ir agora? – Ela nem sequer virou para olhá-la. Apenas continuou caminhando, na esperança de puxá-la de volta para o que faziam antes.

– Vamos... – Adora respondeu baixo, deu uma última encarada naquela casinha de madeira, e voltou a acompanhar os passos da outra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero saber como estão a teoria de vocês até esse ponto? Alguém chegou perto? Estava muito óbvio? O que vai rolar depois? (hoje, no Globo Repórter). Eu não tô respondendo ainda, mas tô lendo tudo os comentário e acalentando meu coração com as palavras de vocês <3


	15. O ataque cardíaco do coração morto-vivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaaaaar!  
> Vou nem pedir desculpa ou justificar pq tá chato p vcs já, só vou dizer que não vai rolar dias certos de postagem mais. Provavelmente vou postar dois por semana ainda, mas não sei quando e tal, só vou aparecer e pá!   
> Guardem essa informação uhauhaua
> 
> Sobre a fic: o arco fecha (essa sequência de palavras me lembrou "arco e flecha". Enfim, inútil, fodase) em 23 capítulos, mais ou menos. Então, estamos entrando numa fase em que as coisas vão começar a acontecer, flashback rolar, treta brotar, etc. Avisei pra dar tempo de, sei lá, se hidratarem bastante pq lágrimas vão cair.
> 
> E vamo de POV Adora hoje com doses de draminha pq tbm gosto de sofrer escrevendo kkcrying
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Um domingo tedioso, depois de uma semana inteira tediosa. Essa brincadeira da assombração que foge da assombrada era cansativa. Agora mesmo, por exemplo, Adora estava na famigerada sala das bruxarias. Só Glimmer estava lá com ela, enquanto Micah estava com Catra preparando uma janta para uma visita surpresa.

A loira não sabia exatamente para quem da casa era a visita ou mesmo quem era, efetivamente. Até porque não era uma moradora oficial dali. Quem eles recebem ou deixam de receber não é ela quem decide, não é?

Apenas continuou a fingir sua plenitude com a nova amizade que desenvolvera com a mulher de cabelos lilás.

– Fico pensando que desastre vai sair daquela cozinha... Os dois são uma negação para qualquer coisa. – A mais baixa comentava segurando o riso enquanto organizava uns livros de feitiços numa prateleira alta utilizando magia.

– Vai ver a visita já está acostumada com o sabor _exótico..._ – Em tom brincalhão, Adora respondia sem tirar os olhos da página de um dos cadernos de anotações aleatórios de Micah que prendera sua atenção.

– Espera... – Glimmer a encarou cerrando os olhos curiosa. – Você não sabe _quem_ vem? Logo você?

– Ué, como assim? Eu deveria saber? – Ela também voltou a atenção à amiga.

– Não acredito que a Catra não te contou... – Quase murmurando, a mulher apoiou o corpo na estante e cruzou os braços.

– É tão importante assim?

– Bom, o jantar é para apresentar a _sua irmã_ para a gente. Achei que seria no mínimo importante te contarem, não?

Mara era a visita da noite de domingo, então.

E vinha conhecer a família de Catra. Pelo visto oficializaram mesmo a relação, só esqueceram de avisá-la.

Em uma reação automática, bufou e abaixou a cabeça.

– O que foi? – Glimmer se aproximou dela e perguntou cuidadosa.

– Elas estão juntas e ficam querendo esconder de mim...

– Juntas? Mas... A traste não me falou nada sobre estar saindo com a Mara.

– Ela não te contou? Semana retrasada, quando foi lá em casa ajudar a procurar alguma coisa sobre meus pais ou sei lá, elas jantaram juntas, se beijaram... Enfim, um encontro completo. – Adora falava com mais veneno do que deveria, cerrando ambos os punhos sem que a outra percebesse.

– Sério? Mas espera... Se elas não te contaram que estão saindo, como tu sabe, doida?

– O tempo todo eu tenho que acompanhar a Catra... Eu vi tudo começando, já estava na cara. – Adora puxou o ar que não precisava só para ganhar mais tempo e não entregar a fraqueza na voz. – E semana passada Mara falou no telefone alguma coisa sobre terem se beijado e... Enfim, você entendeu.

Glimmer ficou uns segundos em silêncio, parecia estar refletindo sobre algo. Logo, voltou a encarar ainda mais questionadora:

– Por que isso te chateia?

– Que? Não me chateia... Quer dizer, elas tentando esconder de mim é algo que me chateia. – A fantasma balançava a cabeça em negação conforme a fala, estava meio frustrada e meio desesperada pelo medo de entregar a verdade. – Mas é só isso também.

Milagrosamente, Micah chamou por Glimmer e as duas precisaram cortar o assunto e ir receber a tal visita. Um grande alívio não ter que continuar.

Substituiu uma preocupação por outras. Uma, ter que lidar com o casalzinho. Outra, sentir culpa por nunca conseguir aproveitar plenamente a companhia da irmã que tanto fora sua amiga em vida sem estar sentindo ciúme, ódio, tristeza.

Todo mundo estava já posicionado nos respectivos lugares na mesa de jantar, com exceção de Glimmer, que chegou com Adora. Todos os protocolos de cumprimento e conversas de elevador foram realizados e pronto. Um jantar em família com sua irmã no meio iniciado.

Tudo tranquilo... Tudo bem leve e descontraído.

Se não estivesse se sentindo o pedaço mais errado desse quebra-cabeça.

Era legal finalmente ter todos ali podendo enxerga-la, podendo ouvi-la. Há alguns meses, esse momento seria o ápice de sua alegria. Como a vida parece estar sempre contra ela, nem essa pequena felicidade podia ter em paz. E para facilitar, Catra não parava de lançar olhares, não parava com a mania de ficar checando se ela ainda estava por ali, como se o sumiço dela não fosse ser notado por mais ninguém. Mara era outra: parecia estar suspeitando, mas nunca entregava o motivo.

A situação começou a ficar menos desconfortável quando resolveram focar no tema de sua ancestralidade, por incrível que pareça. A essa altura, todos tinham acabado de comer e qualquer assunto minimamente intrigante era melhor do que ter que desviar dos olhares suspeitos ainda mais frequentes.

Foram trocas bem relevantes, até. Quando Mara falou sobre sua avó paterna ser mágica, Micah confirmou, então, que Adora realmente pode ter mágica nos genes, mesmo que não tivesse se manifestado em vida.

Glimmer também acrescentou que a loira era uma híbrida, e sua magia, quando não ativada, só podia se manifestar através do sangue, lágrimas, fluidos em geral. Isso fez com que ambos os mágicos presentes chegassem à conclusão de que ela e Catra só poderiam ter feito um pacto de sangue, se realmente o caso delas for um pacto.

Aliás, essa era a aposta quase certa do homem mais velho agora, principalmente depois de saber do momento nostálgico que a filha postiça e ela tiveram no parque perto do orfanato.

Ou seja, Adora saiu de “só sei o que eu fiz dos 7 anos em diante” para o potencial status de “sou mágica e, talvez, tenha feito um pacto de sangue que me prendeu para sempre a uma pessoa”.

Já era alguma coisa. Já era uma direção para se resolver todo esse problema que começou em um banheiro às 2 da manhã. Estava tão engajada no assunto que por um momento esqueceu a densidade emocional do ar de antes.

Micah estava reflexivo, prestes a falar sobre os próximos passos. De fato, precisavam saber o que fazer exatamente com essa informação. Uma pena que não seria agora. Pelo menos não para a fantasma, já que sua irmã resolveu chama-la discretamente para conversar com a desculpa de que queria passar um pouco de tempo a sós.

Bom... Vai ver não era uma desculpa. Tinha que ter mais fé no amor de Mara, pois ele sempre fora verdadeiro em vida. Ela poderia mesmo estar com saudades e Adora ali, sendo insensível e egoísta mais uma vez.

– Pronto. – Tentou engolir a seco os sentimentos cruéis que vinha alimentando e sorriu logo depois que a irmã fechou a porta do quarto que Glimmer temporariamente as emprestou. – O momento entre irmãs que você queria.

– Engraçado... Não parece ser algo agradável para você. – A mulher de cabelos castanhos trançados cruzou os braços e manteve o olhar julgador do jantar. – Pode me contar o que está acontecendo?

– Nada. É tudo impressão sua, Mara... – Adora coçou a nuca e abaixou o olhar.

– Não me vem com essa disfarçada horrível, Adora, você sabe que eu te conheço muito bem pra isso funcionar comigo. – O sermão era real, mas a voz era bem pacífica. Era evidente a preocupação, e não a vontade de brigar. – E eu já tô percebendo desde que cheguei. Então me conta, vai... Eu só quero te ajudar...

A loira hesita. Abre a boca e fecha. Balbucia o início de alguma frase e deixa morrer. O que exatamente vai contar? O que _pode_ contar? Será que não vai magoá-la? Não seria inconveniente?

– _Adora..._

– Tá, tá! – Depois da chamada que a tirou dos pensamentos, respondeu quase instintivamente. – Vocês duas estão juntas, você e Catra.

– O q-

– Eu sei que estão, não adianta tentar me enganar, tá? Me deixa falar primeiro. – Interrompeu qualquer que teria sido a fala precipitada da outra e continuou. – O fato de vocês não terem me contado é... _Frustrante!_ É como se não confiassem em mim, como se não confiassem que eu vou parar de ser essa ranzinza que estraga o humor de vocês... Porque eu _tô_ tentando, eu juro! É só que estando nessa posição que tô de...

E agora? Iria falar que estava na posição de assistir a pessoa que ama ficando com sua própria irmã enquanto não pode fazer nada a respeito?

– Deixa pra lá... – Não. Não teve coragem e cortou a confissão.

– Posição de quê? – Mara ficara bem na sua frente, forçando o encontro dos olhos. – Eu notei que isso te incomoda, mas... _Por quê_?

Estava rezando para toda e qualquer entidade que buscasse atende-la para que Mara não a fizesse falar. Que apenas recebesse de volta seu olhar e entendesse, por ele, o porquê.

– Adora, fala comigo, _por favor!_ – Ela literalmente bateu o pé frustrada, com os olhos suplicantes. – Sabe o quanto fico mal por não poder estar o tempo todo por perto? Por não termos mais a mesma relação de antes? Desde que você morreu, tudo o que eu queria era sua companhia de volta... Mas agora, parece que isso é impossível, mesmo podendo te ver, mesmo podendo falar com você. Por que não confia mais em mim?

Sabe o que era mais cruel? Mara não estava mentindo. Ela tinha toda razão. E por isso, pelo amor que sentia pela irmã, por tudo que já passaram juntas, iria se abrir.

Senão para Mara, com quem mais se sentiria segura? Com quem mais se sentiria reconfortada? Era hora de ela saber, independente das consequências.

Pôs toda a firmeza por cima da voz trêmula de um choro suprimido para cochichar:

– É que eu gosto da Catra... _Muito_. Eu amo, na verdade... Mas sei que eu tô morta e jamais aconteceria algo entre a gente. Por isso, eu deveria deixar vocês duas serem felizes uma com a outra... É só que... É _tão difícil_...

– Eu já desconfiava... – A outra pensou alto. Logo, abriu um sorriso compreensivo para a irmã fantasma. – Mas pode deixar que eu não conto para ela. Isso tem que partir de você.

– Do que você tá falando? – Estava tão perdida com a reação que chegou a virar a cabeça para o lado, ignorando as lágrimas que tinham ficado presas nos olhos agora caindo pelas laterais do rosto. – Eu não vou contar nada, vocês estão juntas e-

– Nós _não_ estamos juntas, Adora. Não sei de onde tirou essa doideira! – Mara estava com aquela cara de que sacudiria a loira pelos ombros se pudesse tocá-la.

– Eu ouvi você falando sobre um beijo... E...E vocês _vivem_ flertando na minha frente!

– Olha, até rolava interesse entre a gente, mas acho que era mais da minha parte do que da Catra. – A morena gesticulava tentando ser o mais explicativa possível. – E o lance do beijo... Fui eu que iniciei, porque, na verdade, eu achei que ela quisesse, mas... Ela parou na hora, Adora. E sabe por quê?

– Por que?

– Catra não queria te magoar. Ela sabia, de alguma maneira, que você não se sentia confortável com o flerte, as piadinhas, os encontros... Nada entre a gente. Por isso, ela nem quis começar.

Tá. Adora não esperava por isso. Não esperava, também, sentir o alivio enorme em seu peito e até uma pitada de esperança.

Seu silêncio em estado de choque positivo foi tomado como deixa para que Mara, então, continuasse:

– E ela tem razão... Era bom evitarmos o desentendimento a tempo, e eu também não me sentiria bem em saber que você ficaria mal. Desde então decidimos oficializar nossa amizade. Nada mais além disso. E tem sido ótimo!

Então estava sendo rude com a irmã e dando gelo em Catra por absolutamente _nada_? Por paranoias da sua cabeça?

Agora queria mesmo chorar, não só de alívio como também de frustração pela própria burrice! Claro, não podia achar que só por isso teria todas as chances do mundo com ela, porque _não tinha_. Era bom lembrar constantemente que o cenário não mudou. Ainda era impossível viver esse amor.

O que mudou foi o fato de que mais do que nunca devia um pedido de desculpas para as duas, e, principalmente, para sua irmã:

– Mara, me perdoa por todo esse desentendimento... Eu sinto saudades de você e quando te vejo, fico agindo feito uma idiota... Não me deixa fazer isso contigo de novo, por favor!

– Tá tudo bem, mana... – Ela mantinha o sorriso amoroso e o brilho nos olhos que só transmitia a admiração que tinha pela irmã postiça acima de tudo. – Não sabe o quanto estou aliviada por finalmente ter entendido o que estava acontecendo e poder deixar claro para você que não tem motivos pra se preocupar quanto a isso, tá? Eu _amo_ você, sua tontinha...

– Eu que amo! Pra _sempre!_ – Finalmente um sorriso grande e genuíno surgiu no rosto da loira, mesmo em meio a lágrimas. Lágrimas de emoção, dessa vez.

Esse momento foi o divisor de águas para que o evento ficasse muito melhor.

Não que tenha durado muito mais depois disso. Mara ficou no máximo mais umas 2 horas. Ainda assim, o clima em si era visivelmente mais leve. A única coisa que pesava em Adora, agora, era a sua culpa por ter agido como agiu com Catra, para quem ainda não tinha pedido desculpas.

Assim que aproveitou mais tempo de qualidade com sua irmã e se despediu dela, a fantasma ficou nas conversas pequenas e randômicas na sala com Glimmer. Já estava tarde e Micah tinha subido para dormir.

Catra? Bem, ela deliberadamente insistiu para que a deixassem sozinha na cozinha lavando a louça. Para isso ser um desejo dela, é realmente porque estar no mesmo ambiente que Adora estava insuportável. Ela odiava lavar louça!

Óbvio que isso não saía da mente da loira, óbvio que estava contando os segundos para que Glimmer finalmente se despedisse, subisse para o quarto e ela não tivesse outro lugar para ir a não ser atrás de Catra.

E quando isso aconteceu, a morena de olhos coloridos ainda estava absorta na tarefa. Parecia que estava levando mais tempo que o normal de propósito só para ter algo com que se distrair.

Adora chegou hesitante na cozinha, se aproximou devagar até ficar no campo de visão do lado direito da outra mulher.

Foi recebida apenas com um olhar de canto e um sorriso pequeno e inseguro. Há dias que Catra não se sentia mais confiante ao ter que lidar com ela. E era tudo culpa sua.

Mas, iria consertar a relação de amizade delas, já que era a única que poderiam ter:

– Se quiser, posso te ajudar na hora de guardar a louça. Você seca e eu flutuo tudo para dentro dos armários, das gavetas...

O tom doce e os olhos atenciosos, de fato, confundiram a mais baixa. Ela ficou uns segundos analisando a repentina vontade de aproximação da loira até finalmente aceita-la ainda duvidosa.

– Não, tá de boas. Vou deixar no escorredor por hoje. – Apesar de o sorriso ter aumentado um pouquinho mais, seus olhos voltaram logo para o prato que enxaguava, como se não conseguisse manter muito contato visual ainda. – Percebi que depois de conversar, você e Mara ficaram bem mais próximas. Fico muito feliz de ver vocês duas felizes.

– É... Nos entendemos. O desentendimento foi culpa minha desde o início... – A loira entrelaçava os dedos das próprias mãos em sinal de constrangimento e nervosismo. – E, Catra?

– Hm?

– O que você sente por ela?

Na mesma hora, ela lançou os olhos coloridos arregalados na direção da mais alta. Não parecia ser receio de falar, parecia mais uma curiosidade genuína do interesse dela em saber.

– Bom... – Sem graça, Adora a interrompeu antes mesmo que falasse. – Desculpa... Foi uma pergunta invasiva, né? Não precisa res-

– Não, não foi. – A morena respondeu com urgência. Evidentemente não queria que a amiga desistisse de conversar, não depois de tanto tempo distante. – Eu tô... Surpresa que estamos trocando mais de 3 palavras uma com a outra, porque isso não acontece desde...

Um suspiro longo e mais uma desviada de olhar. Catra não terminou a frase.

– Desde que eu cometi o erro estúpido de me afastar de você por causa do tal beijo. – Confessou, reprimindo toda a vergonha de seu ato na fala.

Para a outra mulher, só queria mostrar o quanto estava determinada a assumir que o erro foi seu, não dela.

– Esse beijo que foi um erro, na verdade. – Catra fechou a torneira e parou o que fazia para virar o corpo para Adora. Sua voz ainda era baixa, receosa. – O que eu sinto pela Mara, Adora, é admiração. O que eu tinha antes era uma... Uma atração inicial, nada demais. E a partir do momento que ficou claro pra mim que seria um relacionamento que te deixaria mal, seja lá por qual motivo, eu logo desisti dele. E foi bom, porque... Porque eu só gosto da Mara como amiga mesmo, e nossa amizade é bem valiosa pra mim.

– Tem certeza disso? De que só a amizade basta? – Instintivamente, deu um passo à frente, ficando mais perto da mais baixa. Seu tom também era acuado. – Porque eu sei que eu errei com vocês duas agora, então, se estiver abrindo mão de um amor por causa de mim, _por favor_ , para. Segue seu coração.

– Mas eu não tô abrindo mão do amor... – Catra disse isso dando mais um passo, sem nem piscar enquanto correspondia o olhar de Adora.

Mais um momento em que só conseguia pensar no quão propício tudo estava para que a loira realizasse o desejo de colar os lábios nos da outra sem nem pestanejar.

 _Maldita_ morte! _Maldito_ corpo de fantasma!

– Pode acreditar. Eu e Mara não temos um relacionamento, foi um beijo precipitado e logo depois dele a gente decidiu que não era isso que queríamos _mesmo_. – Catra recuou o passo, com o corpo mais estático que nunca.

Ela mesma parecia ter se tocado do quão perto ficaram, mesmo sem efetivamente poder se tocarem.

– Eu acredito – Adora deu uma risada baixa e breve, foi mais um sorriso acompanhado de um suspiro de alívio.

– Então podemos, _por favor_ , voltar ao normal agora? – A súplica de Catra era real e podia ser claramente ouvida pela voz, vista pelos olhos. – Sabe... Ficar distante de você me machuca.

A culpa só triplicou de peso depois de ouvir isso. Ficou longos segundos encarando-a em choque.

Como foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com essa pessoa linda que era Catra? Em que mundo Adora achou ok se afastar não só de quem é o amor de sua vida como também da única pessoa que a entende no momento?

Seu choro veio instantâneo e soluçado, pausando cada palavra de sua frase:

– Desculpa, Catra... Me desculpa por isso, por ter sido tão cega, tão egoísta, tão-

– Não quero sua culpa, Adora. – Ela chegou a levantar uma das mãos e deixar a centímetros de distância do seu rosto, depois a abaixou. Não podia haver toque, mas, só de deixar claro sua intenção, já fazia jus ao momento. – Não tô chateada contigo, só tô com saudades...

A fantasma, então, fechou os olhos profundamente e controlou o choro. Não foi na hora, claro, mas, passou gradativamente. Quando os reabriu, encontrou aquele sorriso que a estremecia dos pés à cabeça. Tudo o que mais queria na vida era tocá-la.

 _Ninguém_ no mundo é capaz de entender a intensidade do quanto Adora queria isso.

Até tentou. Até levou uma das mãos até o ombro da mais baixa e simulou uma carícia de cima para baixo. Obviamente não sentiu nada, e também só causou uns pequenos arrepios na região que tentara encostar.

Lá vinha a vontade de chorar de novo, dessa vez de frustração. Os sentimentos sempre à flor da pele eram _tão_ cansativos.

Catra percebeu sua fisionomia, percebeu seu mal-estar. Como sempre, era muito atenciosa a cada um de seus passos.

– Ei, não precisa ficar mal assim – a morena comentou, jogando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra disfarçando uma naturalidade. Ela não parava de alternar o olhar entre o braço pseudo tocado e Adora. – Pelo menos eu te senti um pouquinho, tipo com um friozinho no braço, sabe?

– Mas eu não te senti... – Comentou murmurando e com o olhar baixo. – E eu queria tanto te sentir, te abraçar...

Sua confissão pegou a outra mulher desprevenida. Adora só percebeu isso porque ouviu o leve sobressalto na respiração dela, como um suspiro surpreso.

Que porra ela estava dizendo, meu deus? Por que estava sendo tão óbvia? Precisava consertar isso:

– Quis dizer como amiga, é... Tipo, te abraçar como amiga e-

– Eu entendi, eu entendi – Catra dava risadas pequenas em meio a fala. Estava se divertindo com as gesticulações exageradas e fala atrapalhada da fantasma loira. – Não precisa ficar desesperada nas explicações, Gasparzinha.

Fazia tempo que ela não usava apelidos para se referir à Adora. Então estavam oficialmente voltando ao normal uma com a outra. Até que enfim!

Se afastar de Catra parecia certo no momento em que decidiu fazer isso. Porém, todas as consequências que tal afastamento trouxe, toda essa dor... Nunca foi sua intenção magoar quem tanto ama, só queria prepara-la. Mal Adora sabia que quem também não estava preparada para uma separação tão drástica assim era ela mesma.

E já que as duas não estavam prontas, para que acelerar esse processo? O certo seria aproveitar o quanto pode cada segundo ao lado da mulher que irradia cada segundo de sua vida após a morte.


	16. Aqui não é Teletubbies para ter hora de dar tchau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Catra com pânico, caos e depois uma euforiazinha no final uahuhaua
> 
> boa leitura <3

Do mesmo jeito que a reconciliação com sua família há meses atrás, voltar a falar decentemente com Adora reascendeu toda a perspectiva de vida de Catra. Foram dias sem saber como era ficar assim, sem nenhuma aflição, sem nenhum receio de trocar palavras.

Parecia exagero admitir que estava feliz como nunca esteve antes? Até poderia parecer, porém, estaria mentindo se não afirmasse que Adora tem essa mania de bater todos os recordes de níveis de felicidade que traz à morena.

Não que seus parâmetros tivessem sido altos em algum momento. Só agora estavam ficando. Porque não teria como ser feliz mais se não pudesse ser surpreendida com os saltos cardíacos que a fantasma provocava com pequenas atitudes. As falas, os olhares, as ações, as confissões.

Mesmo não sendo possível, só o fato de saber que Adora deseja abraçá-la é quase uma conquista irreversível na mente da jovem viva. Sua cabeça estava nas nuvens desde que ouvira falar isso, a ponto de nem se irritar mais com tamanha sensibilidade em relação à loira. A Catra do passado repudiaria a vulnerabilidade. A Catra de hoje acordava ansiosa, todos os dias, para ser exposta a qualquer coisa que a mulher por quem se apaixonara quisesse oferecer.

Só não podia ser desprezo. Nem sumiço. Perdê-la não deveria nem sequer ser imaginado para não ser atraído.

Enfim, foram dias de paz. Via que a amiga parecia sentir o mesmo alívio que o dela. Não tinha como tocá-la, não tinha como investir em uma aproximação mais romântica, mas, o que importa é que tinham uma à outra, o que era muito melhor que não ter nada.

Numa madrugada depois que chegou do trabalho, Micah esperava as duas na sala para acompanha-las até o quarto das bruxarias dele. Não tinha nenhuma expressão de seriedade nem nada de tipo, então, não parecia ser algo trágico. Ainda assim, ele quis fazer mistério e apenas abrir a boca e contar o motivo quando a porta foi devidamente fechada.

– E aí? Qual a novidade? – Totalmente à vontade, a mais baixa pegou impulso e sentou na mesa cheia de itens e livros espalhados.

Olhou de canto para Adora já por mania de se certificar que ela estava ali, e a viu se aproximando até ficar do seu lado.

– Bom, meninas... – Micah uniu uma palma a outra para começar o discurso. – Sei de uma coisa que pode acabar com isso de vocês terem que ficar presas uma à outra.

– É? – Adora foi a primeira a se sobressaltar com a novidade. – Como?

– Se essa condição realmente estiver vindo de um pacto, tenho um feitiço perfeito para quebrar e que é totalmente baseado na ancestralidade que Mara falou que você tinha. Tem tudo para dar certo.

– Tudo para dar certo se for um pacto, né – Catra balbuciou enquanto cruzava os braços em desconfiança. – Você não tem certeza ainda se é.

– Não tenho _provas_ de que é, certeza eu tenho sim. – O homem pegou um livro e mostrou para as duas mulheres. – Aqui diz que a única forma de um ser humano e um ser mágico se manterem unidos mesmo depois da morte é com pacto. Eu não sei quando vocês duas fizeram, mas sei que essa é a única maneira.

As duas se entreolharam por alguns segundos. Se Adora estava seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio que a sua, provavelmente estava lembrando do momento no parque. Não tinha como ter certeza se fora ali, mas, até agora, era a única sensação de nostalgia que sentiram em comum.

– Mas, Micah... – A loira desviou o olhar devagar para o mágico. – Como isso funcionaria?

– A primeira coisa é saber como tudo começou, como e quando fizeram o pacto. E para isso, precisaríamos recuperar as memórias do passado de vocês duas. Eu posso tentar fazer o possível para não desencadear todas as lembranças, só algumas. Só não consigo garantir quais virão e quais não virão... – Nessa parte da fala, ele foi mais hesitante, sabendo que era uma proposta ousada devido aos traumas.

Mais uma vez elas se entreolharam, com um pouco mais de receio que antes.

Catra foi quem tomou a iniciativa:

– Tá... Acho que temos que ter um tempo para pensar a respeito, porque pode ser arriscado trazer o que há anos nós esquecemos... Inclusive o que não é ligado só à nossa relação.

– Exatamente... – A fantasma também soava ansiosa.

– Sim, é importante que tenham um tempo para pensar. – Micah concordou compreensivo. – Até porque essa não é a única parte que tem que ter um consenso entre vocês duas... A partir do momento em que recuperarem as memórias, se concordarem, precisarão estar com os desejos bem alinhados para desfazer, exatamente do mesmo jeito que vocês alinharam na hora que fizeram ele. Todo o processo deve ser feito por vocês duas, nunca só uma ou outra.

– E quebrar o pacto significa o que eu tô pensando que significa? – De novo, Adora questionou. Dessa vez, ela parecia estar com um certo medo.

– Sim, Adora.

Espera... Catra não estava seguindo o raciocínio. O que ela quis dizer? Por que esse ar de preocupação rondando o pai e a amiga fantasma?

– E o que é? Será que alguém pode me atualizar? – A sua impaciência era mais por ansiedade do que por grosseria.

Adora e Micah ficaram se encarando, um esperando a resposta vir do outro por longos e tortuosos segundos.

O homem foi quem esclareceu com um certo pesar:

– Sem o pacto, a Adora vira um espírito livre, sem amarras na Terra, e segue para onde devia ter seguido desde o início.

– Ela desaparece de vez?

– Isso

– Então eu já tenho a minha decisão. – A mais baixa levantou da mesa e ficou no meio dos outros dois presentes, alternando o olhar entre um e outro em um movimento quase que desesperado. – Não quero desfazer o pacto. Ponto. Assim ninguém precisa acessar memórias ruins e ninguém vai embora também.

O mesmo silêncio pairava. As mesmas caras desanimadas de Micah e Adora eram visíveis. Por que era tão difícil para eles entenderem que o problema já foi resolvido?

– Você concorda comigo, não é, Adora? – Ela suplicava com os olhos coloridos quase arregalados, com um certo medo de a resposta ser ‘não’.

Não podia acabar assim. _Não era_ para acabar assim, com ela simplesmente desaparecendo para sempre. Queria que Adora fosse livre, mas, não que fosse embora. O ideal era que ela escolhesse ficar.

A mais alta não respondeu de imediato. Ela precisou, inclusive, desviar o olhar para criar coragem para falar:

– E se esse realmente for o único jeito de eu não ficar mais te perseguindo, Catra? Você precisa seguir sua vida e eu preciso ir...

– Se é o único jeito, então a gente não faz nada e deixa como está! Simples! – Mal percebeu que tinha gritado e batido o pé de maneira frustrada até sentir as mãos de Micah em seus ombros a segurando.

Oficialmente Catra estava sem reação. Acabaram de tirar o chão dela sem nem mesmo avisar. Ela esperava desesperadamente por uma segunda opinião, uma segunda fala confirmando que não precisavam fazer isso, que tá tudo bem ficar como está, que podiam desistir de acabar com o pacto.

– Calma, filha. E lembra que essa não é uma decisão só sua. Também envolve a escolha da Adora, que você deve respeitar independente de qual seja.

– E será que você também não tem que respeitar a minha? – Respondeu direto para a loira, ainda alterada.

– Sim... Mas... Acho que ainda temos que conversar, Catra... – Ela falava pausada por medo de causa ainda mais revolta. – Não precisamos resolver isso hoje se não quiser.

– Exato. – Micah incentivou. – Além disso, já está super tarde. O ideal é irmos todos dormir e pensar nisso melhor depois.

Fechou os olhos profundamente e respirou devagar. Não ia deixar a raiva tomar o controle, não ia se sentir injustiçada, pequena. Nenhum dos seus problemas foram resolvidos assim, geralmente eles eram só agravados.

– Vocês têm razão. – Se soltou do pai para se aproximar da fantasma um pouco mais. – E eu não devia ter me exaltado assim também.

– Não se preocupa. Entendo que é um assunto que mexe com você... Também mexe muito comigo. – Adora respondeu serena antes mesmo que Catra pudesse completar um pedido de desculpas. – Vamos dormir, vamos. Amanhã falamos sobre isso.

Não falaram sobre isso no dia seguinte.

Nem no outro, ou no outro.

Era como se Catra estivesse esperando o momento certo em que se sentiria preparada para decidir. Só que ele nunca chegava. Também tinha o medo cada vez mais crescente de ouvir de sua amada que ela queria ir embora mesmo, que não queria ficar.

Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado assim?

Adora já estava morta? Sim. Mas sumir é uma outra história. É tipo perder qualquer traço dela _pra sempre_. Não estava preparada para isso. Talvez nunca fosse estar preparada para isso, principalmente depois que descobrira o quanto a ama verdadeiramente.

Contudo, uma hora essa conversa ia bater na porta, não é mesmo?

E foi em um dos tantos dias tediosos de trabalho na loja de conveniência do posto. Era uma noite fria demais para alguém se atrever a sair de madrugada para comprar alguma coisa provavelmente inútil lá na loja. Para se ter uma ideia, Catra nem precisava ficar no balcão. Estava na sala restrita a funcionários, onde tinha uma cadeira mais confortável e podia apoiar os pés na mesa sem ser vista pela câmera.

Foi nesse momento de desestresse e tranquilidade que a fantasma puxou a conversa depois de uns 3 ou 4 dias da revelação de Micah. Antes, Adora fez questão de servir uma bebida não alcoólica para Catra, diretamente trazida da geladeira da loja usando seus poderes fantasmagóricos. A latinha parou bem na sua frente, já aberta.

Era bem o estilo dessa doida a gentileza randômica para amenizar a tensão de algum tema pesado.

– Peguei a sua favorita. – A loira sorriu enquanto batucava a lateral da perna com a ponta dos dedos ansiosa.

Como já sabia o que estava por vir, a mais baixa tentou postergar o máximo possível, distraindo-se com a dose de ironia diária:

– Você sabe que eu que vou ter que pagar por essa sua _linda_ gentileza, não sabe, Gasparzinha?

Mesmo saindo de seu bolso, era uma boa pedida. Tomou um gole.

– E você sabe que eu pagaria com o maior prazer se pelo menos estivesse viva. – A resposta veio com a mesma quantidade de ironia.

Diferente dela, Adora não dedicou muito mais tempo à distração. Deu apenas mais alguns segundos de respiro para, então, introduzir o tema:

– Ei, você sabe que sou a favor de decidir sobre aquele assunto só no momento em que você estiver preparada. Mas... Não fica deixando isso muito para depois...

O suspiro pesado da mais baixa veio e trouxe uma certa tensão ao ar. A mesma do dia em que souberam da tal possibilidade.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? Então vamos conversar. – Catra jogou o corpo contra a cadeira de forma desleixada para tentar relaxar, apoiou os dois pés no chão e fixou os olhos coloridos na fantasma. – O que _você_ quer fazer a respeito, ein, Adora? Quer ir embora de vez?

Toda a determinação e segurança em sua fala eram só disfarces. Na verdade, estava finalmente enfrentando o monstro que a atormentara durante esses dias. A vinda da famigerada resposta de que tanto tinha medo.

– Não é questão de querer... – A voz tremida da loira entregava o susto que tomou com a iniciativa da outra mulher. Parece que essa pergunta não era tão fácil assim de responder. – Na verdade, eu penso mais em você, em como ter que ficar lidando comigo é um atraso na sua vida e-

– Eu já sabia que você daria essa desculpa... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou o sorriso debochado aflorar.

Não era isso que queria, só que seu mecanismo de defesa era o que mais a comandava, principalmente em momentos de desespero emocional e interno. 

– Não é desculpa, eu tô sendo sincera contigo.

– Então continue sendo sincera e me responde o que você quer. – O sorriso sumiu completamente do rosto para dar lugar à uma expressão séria. – Não é o que você _pretende_ porque tá pensando em mim ou em qualquer outra pessoa. Eu tô perguntando o que _você_ quer.

– E isso importa? – Adora levemente aumentou o tom, mais por indignação de não entender o que Catra queria com isso. Ela cruzou os braços, tentou controlar a voz e seguiu. – É um caso de se fazer o que é certo e não o que eu quero. Eu já tô morta, Catra.

– Por que você simplesmente não me responde? – O senso de herói em Adora, que Catra tanto odiava, fez com que perdesse a paciência e levantasse abrupta da cadeira, apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa para se aproximar da mais alta e fuzilá-la com os olhos.

Tudo bem que a fantasma era alguém que dificilmente a tirava do sério. Mas, se existia uma das poucas coisas que superaria a sua paciência com ela era justamente essa mania irritante de piedade por sua vida, pena da pobrezinha da Catra. Isso é inadmissível, não venceu tudo o que venceu na vida para ter que ficar ouvindo esse discurso para sempre. Muito menos vindo de quem sabia o quanto isso a enfurecia.

– Se você quer ir, não precisa usar esse heroísmo ridículo como desculpa. – Catra nem sequer piscava enquanto falava entre dentes. – Só fala que quer e ponto.

A loira estava estática, recebendo cada reação em silêncio. Até que sua resposta veio com uma certa acidez, talvez por ter se sentido afrontada pelas presunções egoístas da morena.

– Você não sabe nada sobre o que eu quero, então não fica tirando conclusão precipitada, tá bem? – Ela também sustentou um olhar de ameaça, o que fez a mulher de cabelos castanhos recuar um pouco.

– Já que eu não sei, então me diz!

– Eu não quero, Catra!

– Ficar?

– _Dizer!_

Catra descobriu que na mesma medida que amava Adora, podia sentir raiva dela. E também, sentir medo.

Ficou até fraca das pernas e precisou jogar o corpo na cadeira de novo.

– Sinceramente, não sei como vamos resolver isso se não quer me dizer o que quer. – Seu tom recuou, foi quase um cochicho. Não a encarava mais. – Se o que quer, e tem medo de dizer, é ir embora, tudo bem. Eu entro de acordo e desfazemos o pacto. Só espero que saiba que você não tá me ajudando fazendo isso... Eu ficaria muito mais feliz se você ficasse, mas não só porque eu quero, tinha que ser também por sua própria vontade.

– Quer mesmo saber? Minha vontade é ficar, Catra, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. – Ela cruzou os braços como se tivesse se abraçando, se sentindo pequena. – Mas se eu ficar... Vai ser assim sempre, sabe? Eu como fantasma, você viva... Uma hora essa proximidade toda vai te atrapalhar e quanto mais tempo a gente ficar nisso, mais difícil fica para sair depois.

Ninguém sabe o quanto se esforçou para o seu cérebro focar em toda a fala e não só na informação de que Adora _queria_ ficar. Por que, de verdade? Isso era só o que importava para seu coração.

Se eventualmente um dia ela sumir, pelo menos tinha a certeza de que não foi por querer. O querer de Adora é o mesmo que o seu.

O alívio veio instantaneamente em lágrimas. Catra estava se sentindo uma patética por isso, até mesmo deitou a cabeça na mesa e escondeu o rosto entre os braços, fingindo cansaço enquanto as discretas lágrimas secavam.

Se ao menos pudesse haver magia não para separá-las, mas, para fazer Adora voltar de vez...

Espera... É uma boa aposta!

Será que existia? Será que ao menos poderiam tentar?

Levantou o rosto repentinamente, olhos coloridos arregalados e fixos novamente nos cianos de Adora. Nesse momento, nem lembrava dos cílios inferiores ainda molhados de choro.

– Adora, fica, por favor. – Suplicou mais esperançosa. – Acho que podemos tentar todas as maneiras possíveis de te trazer de volta antes de aceitar essa besteira de você sumir.

– Como...? – A fantasma também arregalou os olhos em surpresa ainda processando a informação. – E isso lá é possível? Tipo, ressuscitar alguém morto há meses?

– Não sei se é possível, não faço ideia. – A euforia tomou conta de Catra, que novamente levantou para ficar de frente para a mais alta, aumentando um sorriso orgulhoso a cada palavra dita. – Mas uma coisa _dentro de mim_ diz que eu não posso te deixar ir sem pelo menos tentar.

– Catra, e se-

– Por favor, não diz não. – A mais baixa uniu uma mão à outra, gestualmente implorando para Adora aceitar. – _Por favor_!

– Vamos tentar, vai... – Adora deu uma risada leve e levantou as mãos rendida pela insistência. – Seja lá o que você tá pensando.

– _Boa_! Você é _incrível_! – Estava tão entusiasmada que seus olhos brilharam e sua voz sai gritada. – Assim que eu chegar em casa, já vou atrás do Micah para ver como ele pode ajudar!

– _Shhh_! Apaga esse fogo, mulher! – Em meio a algumas gargalhadas, Adora fez com que uma toalha pequena perdida pela sala voasse para a cabeça da mais baixa, cobrindo todo o rosto.

Ela ia tentar. Que ótimo! _Talvez_ teria chances reais de ficar com Adora, se tudo desse certo. Catra, com toda certeza, investiria tudo nesse amor. Seria mais um recorde em seu nível de felicidade que essa tonta bateria facilmente.


	17. O início de um sonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, pessoas? Tudo bem? Se cuidando?  
> Eis um POVzinho de Catra bem fofuxo hoje para alegrar o coração catradorer de vocês
> 
> Boa leitura <3

_Catra olhava assustada para os lados, abraçada às próprias perninhas de criança encolhidas num sofá. Parecia estar num porão escuro, sujo e frio. A única frecha de luz vinha de uma janela alta, com largura bem estreita. Talvez conseguisse passar por ali, talvez não. O medo a paralisava. Resolveu fechar os olhos apertados para não ter que ver mais esse cenário assustador. Estava tremendo sem parar por causa da temperatura, e na medida que tentava esfregar as mãos pequenas pelas extremidades dos braços, sentia seu corpo todo dolorido. A bochecha direita ardia com um corte profundo. O gosto salgado das lágrimas vinha misturado com o amargo do sangue. O que estava acontecendo?_

_Um barulho a atentou. Seus olhos azul e âmbar arregalaram e foram diretamente para o local do som. Na janela pequena, uma outra criança se esforçava para passar o corpo por ali e entrar. Depois de muito tentar, praticamente foi cuspida para dentro, caindo com os braços agilmente posicionados na frente do rosto. A presença fez seu coração pular. Dessa vez, enxergava a menina por completo. Cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo um tanto quanto bagunçado, olhos azuis quase brilhantes naquela escuridão e um sorriso faltando o dente de cima._

_Adora!_

_A menina estava aflita, correndo até sentar-se do seu lado. Foi quando viu que ela também chorava e tinha acabado de ralar um dos antebraços na queda. Não era esse o motivo do choro, porém. Tinha algo naqueles olhos de criança que iam além da dor física. Era quase como se ela sentisse o mesmo que Catra naquele momento. Um pesadelo sem fim._

_Devagar, ela pôs a mãos na área do rosto que sangrava sem parar e sua fisionomia de tristeza aumentou ainda mais._

_– O machucado tá feio dessa vez... – A voz doce e desafinada da Adora criança ecoou. – Eu trouxe um bandaid hoje._

_Ela imediatamente mexeu no bolso de trás da calça e puxou o curativo._

_– Mas tem que limpar primeiro e eu não sei fazer isso... – Dessa vez, a menina cochichou._

_Catra estava muito assustada para sequer responder. Só conseguia olhar para ela e lutar para manter a respiração estável, porque a qualquer momento sentia que podia desmaiar._

_Mas estava ficando tão difícil essa tarefa, ou até mesmo manter os olhos abertos..._

_A visão foi ficando embaçada e a voz da outra menina gritando seu nome repetidas vezes de longe e de longe. Apesar de todo o peso das pálpebras, não foi bem um desmaio, já que sua audição foi voltando aos poucos enquanto os olhos ficavam impossibilitados de abrir._

_Sentia os toques cuidadosos da outra menina também, sentia como se o tato estivesse duas vezes mais aguçado. Ela estava explicando algo sobre como iriam fugir dali em breve, em como contaria tudo para que seus pais ajudassem também. Esse momento foi meio confuso._

_Tudo ficou mais nítido, por fim, quando reabriu os olhos._

_Adora a tinha nos braços, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado. O quentinho do corpo dela ajudava muito a passar o frio e a tremedeira do seu próprio. Era bom tê-la ali._

_– Adora... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar em meio ao medo e à fraqueza._

_O que queria dizer era simples. Iria apenas pedir para que ficasse._

_Não foi preciso, parece que ela adivinhou:_

_– Eu não posso dormir aqui com você, tá? Minha mãe ia ficar achando que eu desapareci e a sua ia me machucar, que nem ela faz com você. – Adora cochichava chorosa bem perto de seu ouvido. Depois, ela deu um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha, logo acima da ferida. – Mas olha... Podemos fazer uma promessa, uma de verdade, que nunca vamos quebrar._

_– Qual? – A morena afastou o corpo apenas o suficiente para encará-la, sem perder o calor que recebia._

_– Se a gente se perder, eu vou achar você ou você vai me achar. – Num gesto de carícia, ela fez uma pausa para encostar a bochecha molhada de lágrima na sua ferida levemente, sem nem lembrar do sangue exposto, e fechou os olhos apertados._

_Adora começou a brilhar de forma gradativa. Começou com pouca luz que se destacava na escuridão, depois virou algo tão brilhoso que podia cegar. Catra também precisou fechar os olhos apertando-os._

_– Não importa como, e nem se eu já estiver grande, bem grande, ou até ter morrido e virado um fantasma. – A fala pura e inocente de Adora continuou conforme o brilho emanava. – Eu prometo que a gente não vai se separar._

_– Eu também prometo, porque eu quero muito que a gente fique juntas pra sempre de verdade! – A voz da pequena Catra tinha muito mais vigor. A cada segundo que passava absorvendo aquela luz diretamente, mais vitalizada sentia-se._

_O brilho se intensificou ainda mais, tornando o cenário todo branco por longos segundos._

Quando toda a luz finalmente foi embora, Catra já não estava mais sonhando. Reabriu os olhos e estava deitada na sua cama de sempre, da vida adulta, com a fantasma de sempre esperando do lado.

A fantasma de sempre.

O sempre nunca fez tanto sentido quanto agora.

Sentou-se na cama em um só movimento, fitando a loira com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. Trouxe, do sonho, toda a emoção.

– Catra? T-tá tudo bem? – Adora abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível, já tensa. – Tá sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que... Que eu chame alguém, sei lá, quer alguma coisa?

Agora entendia perfeitamente de onde já conhecia esse senso cuidadoso, essa urgência de Adora em querer ajudá-la e vice versa.

Um sorriso frouxo surgiu em seu rosto cheio de sardas.

– O que tá acontecendo? – A loira arqueava uma das sobrancelhas.

– Nós duas, Adora... – Nem enquanto falava o sorriso saía. – Mesmo depois de nos perdermos, nós... Nós nos reencontramos!

Catra nem sabia que era possível um fantasma enrubescer até ver o rosto de Adora no momento em que falou.

– C-Como...?

– Acho que sonhei com uma memória nossa – apoiou ambas as mãos nas próprias pernas para conter a ansiedade boa. – Quer dizer... Não qualquer memória. Acho que foi a do pacto!

– Sério? – A mais alta compartilhou do mesmo entusiasmo e voltou a ficar de pé normalmente. – E foi como? Foi bom? O que exatamente estávamos fazendo?

– Na verdade foi horroroso. Digo, a situação era péssima, eu estava mal e não foi naquele parque, como pensamos.

– E por que tá toda feliz se foi horroroso?

– Quando eu te contar, você vai entender

– Então conta senão eu morro de novo, só que de ansiedade!

Catra fez questão de contar, com todos os detalhes, para a amiga fantasma. A mesma que agora descobrira ser de longa data. A mesma por quem não tinha mais dúvida que sentia amor desde sempre, mesmo não tendo muita noção, ainda, desse dito início. Da memória, toda a dor, todas as sensações macabras, todo o medo... Nada disso foi maior do que a presença dela.

Claramente esse foi o assunto principal na mesa de café da manhã que raramente reunia Micah e Glimmer ao mesmo tempo. Esse dia foi exceção, e ainda bem. Assim, os dois poderiam usufruir de sua real empolgação da morena ao contar pela primeira vez.

Segunda, tecnicamente, já que Adora soube antes. O que não anula a animação em nada.

Seu bom dia foi tão alto e sorridente que o raio de Sol parecia até mais vivo a partir do momento que entrou na cozinha. Pegou sua caneca e sentou de frente para a família.

A loira também os cumprimentou e depois ficou apenas rodeando a mesa e observando com muita atenção tudo o que era servido ali, como se fosse capaz de devorar com os olhos só para matar a vontade de comer que sua morte lhe tirara.

Enquanto isso, Catra tinha vontade de rir dos olhares surpresos de seu pai e irmã diante de tanta alegria matinal, algo que aconteceu, no máximo, umas duas vezes na vida dela. Antes que perguntassem qualquer coisa, já foi logo contando.

É, a ansiedade também estava grande. Era tudo meio exótico à real personalidade da mulher de olhos coloridos. E, ainda assim, sentia que por todos esses anos não tinha sido tão ela mesma quanto nesse momento. Eventualmente a mais alta acrescentava detalhes que ela deixava escapar pela euforia. Juntas, conseguiram passar o sonho inteiro para os outros presentes.

– Ou seja, foi um pacto de sangue e baba – Glimmer cruzou os braços e fez uma careta enojada. – _Eca_...

– Do que você tá falando, meio metro? – Catra apontava a espátula de manteiga na direção da irmã, como se fosse uma ameaça de brincadeira.

– O que ela quer dizer é que, já que a mágica da Adora nunca se manifestou, provavelmente isso só é possível quando é algum fluido que sai de dentro dela. – Micah entrou na discussão com suas explicações teóricas. – Antes, eu pensava no sangue, mas, pode ter sido a saliva do beijo na bochecha quando encostou no machucado do seu rosto, na sua corrente sanguínea.

– E eu pensando que a chave do pacto fosse o beijo, não a baba dessa... – A morena olhava a fantasma de cima a baixo fingindo desdém.

Adora começou a rir assim que ouviu a teoria, o que desencadeou algumas pequenas risadas dos outros. Ainda assim, era ela quem mais parecia se divertir com a situação.

– Você tava tão feliz com toda a história, dando tanta ênfase a esse beijo – a loira tentava explicar o motivo da graça ainda rindo. – Quero ver como vai contar agora que a minha saliva te curou e nos uniu!

– Ah, tá me zoando agora, é? – Cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma desafiadora. – Vou comer todas as suas comidas favoritas bem na sua frente pra me vingar.

– Não, aí você tá pegando pesado. – Ela parou de rir na hora e a fisionomia mudou para uma de pânico total.

Todo mundo riu na mesma intensidade que antes só Adora ria.

– Sabe... – O homem mais velho interrompeu a graça. – Pode ter sido a lágrima também. Ela não estava chorando, Catra? E vocês encostaram o rosto um na outra. Acho, inclusive, que é muito mais provável ter sido a lágrima porque para ser a saliva teria que ser um beijo muito-

– Chega de falar do cuspe da Adora! – Glimmer aumentou o tom para interromper a fala do pai. – Eu quero tomar meu café da manhã _em paz_.

Antes que morressem totalmente, as risadas voltaram.

– Que exagero, Glimmer! Eu _não cuspi_ em ninguém. – Adora, dessa vez, se fez de ofendida, mesmo que ainda estivesse sorrindo em meio à expressão sentida. – Eu concordo com o Micah que foram as lágrimas e essa é a verdade em que quero acreditar. Ponto.

– A verdade é que não importa, o ponto aqui é que sabemos como foi o pacto e nem precisamos recuperar as memórias horrendas do resto do nosso passado. – Catra vangloriou-se.

– Tá, mas se quiserem desfazer, ainda assim precisariam recuperar as memórias porque vocês precisam da origem de tudo, não só um recorte. – Micah foi cuidadoso ao esclarecer, provavelmente com medo de despertar a mesma instabilidade de quando tocou no assunto pela primeira vez.

– Não queremos desfazer, já decidimos. – A morena falou firme. Zero insegurança. – Aliás, é bom que tenha tocado no assunto. O que queremos tentar fazer é trazer a Adora de volta.

Glimmer olhou em completa dúvida tanto para a irmã quanto para a fantasma.

– Bom... Foi ideia dela, eu concordei porque... – Com as mãos para o alto em gesto de defesa, Adora tentava encontrar o que falar. – Porque podemos tentar mesmo, não é? Vai que existe um jeito...

– Isso é bem complexo, quase impossível, eu diria. – Micah, mais uma vez, disse em alerta.

– _Quase_ impossível já vale. – Catra indagou. – Vocês podem tentar ajudar então?

– Acho que... – Glimmer olhou para o pai buscando ajuda com o que ia falar. – Podemos ver quais possibilidades existem dentro da magia, quais recursos... Tem que ver também que Adora está há um tempo morta, não é tão fácil...

– Isso, Glimmer tem razão, filha. – Depois de acenar aprovando o que foi dito pela de cabelos lilás, o homem virou-se para a outra jovem. – Não vamos deixar de procurar uma alternativa, mas já fica ciente de que não é simples e você pode não ter a resposta que deseja.

Por Catra, já estava mais que decidido que pelo menos tentar já era alguma coisa. Queria muito isso, e iria defender sua vontade até o fim. Mas, quando olhou para Adora e a viu com um olhar meio receoso, lembrou-se que não dependia só dela.

– Tá tudo bem para você se tentarmos esse caminho, Adora? – Perguntou ternamente, já ficando de pé na frente dela para buscar suplicantemente seus olhos cianos.

– Aham. – Ela levantou o olhar cabisbaixo para fixar ao seu e um sorriso mais confiante substituiu a expressão preocupada quase que naturalmente. – Minha resposta ainda é sim, não mudou. Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de pidona.

Parece que tudo a sua volta tinha sumido e só tinha ela e aquele olhar hipnotizante, aquele sorriso que era a sua maior fraqueza. Ainda bem que Adora via sua reação inevitável de parecer uma boba apaixonada apenas como ‘cara de pidona’.

– Ótimo – a palavra saiu entre um sorriso sincero.

O continho de fadas que só existia na sua cabeça foi logo cortado pela rotina, como sempre.

A parte boa era que Adora estaria em um ou em outro inevitavelmente. Então, qualquer alternativa, conto de fadas ou realidade, é favorável.

Alguns dias se passaram sem nenhuma novidade, o que não era lá uma grande surpresa. Catra e Adora não estavam esperando uma resposta imediata, sabiam da complexidade que Micah fez questão de reforçar em outras conversas.

Enquanto isso, foram tocando a vida normalmente, pelo menos Catra foi. Adora só a seguia, o que era crucial para suas pequenas alegrias da vida adulta. E nem era assim um sacrifício, pois ela também contribuía para o não tédio da vida de fantasma da amiga.

Inclusive, tinha até arrumado um bom programa para a sexta à noite.

Não exatamente arrumou. Foi mais uma intimação de Glimmer, que iria sair com o _crush_ e queria apresenta-lo à Catra.

Mesmo se sentindo na obrigação depois de uma ameaça indireta, a mulher achou que poderia ser divertido. Seria legal também para ter novos ares. Além do mais, nesse mesmo dia completaria 5 meses que Adora tinha aparecido. Um belo momento para um _friendate_ (que desejava que de _friend_ não tivesse nada, mas não tinha o que fazer).

Decidiram também não introduzir Adora ao coitado por enquanto. Não parecia conveniente falar de uma fantasma no primeiro encontro com o suposto futuro cunhado.

Foi do trabalho para casa só para deixar a moto e depois voltar para a rua. Sim, de madrugada mesmo. Ela e Glimmer sempre foram bem noturnas na adolescência e esse horário era perfeitamente normal em seus cronogramas. Isso quando Catra tinha paciência para sair, algo raro nos dias atuais.

Hoje era exceção. Hoje não tinha cansaço que a impedisse de se divertir. Até se arrumou um pouco mais.

Eles escolheram ir em um lugar na cidade que juntava o melhor dos dois mundos: fliperamas e bebidas alcóolicas. Tudo lá remetia aos anos 90, essa era a temática. O balcão ficava na direção de um corredor cheio de máquinas com diferentes jogos. Essa estratégia era boa, deixar os recém alcoolizados perto da tentação que era as luzinhas coloridas e a músicas eletrônicas. Era assim que iam tirar o dinheiro de muita gente naquela noite, incluindo o dela, de sua irmã e do boy que não conhecia ainda.

Assim que chegou na porta, virou para a Adora para olhá-la de cima a baixo e abrir um sorriso debochado.

– Essa mesma roupa de sempre para o nosso encontro, Adora? – Logo começou a rir. – Pensei que fosse mudar um pouco pra hoje... Botar um vestido estilo Samara do Chamado, ou umas roupas ensanguentadas de espírito assassino.

– Nossa, Catra, sério... – A fantasma revirou os olhos e escondeu o sorriso o máximo que pôde. – Vamo entrar logo pra eu distrair minha atenção porque hoje já vi que a piada sem graça tá solta...

Catra imitou todos os movimentos da mais alta, inclusive a fala, exagerando no tom desafinado. Não podia fazer nada se era muito bom provocar essa doida.

Entrou no bar e logo avistou Glimmer sentada ao lado de um homem de cabelo curto castanho todo sorridente.

– Mana! Até que enfim! – A de cabelos lilás estava eufórica. – Olha, esse é Bow. Bow, essa é minha irmã, Catra.

– Prazer, Catra. – O homem de porte atlético e olhos pretos sorriu simpático depois que apertou sua mão.

– E aí, Bow! – A de cabelos castanhos respondeu com um aceno de cabeça acompanhado de um sorriso.

Catra já tinha se preparado psicologicamente para segurar vela a madrugada inteira.

Graças aos Deuses, não foi o que rolou. Na verdade, os três passaram boa parte do tempo jogando e apostando rodadas de bebidas, o que foi bem divertido. Os _quatro_ , na verdade. Tentava incluir Adora secretamente em tudo, afinal, ela também podia se divertir mexendo alguns botões com a força da mente de fantasma dela.

Sem contar que via nela uma grande aliada para vencer todas as apostas. Ela só olhava para a loira e tudo ficava entendido. As duas sorriam maleficamente, Adora sabotava a máquina e fazia Catra ganhar muito mais fichas que o comum.

Glimmer ficava refém no meio disso tudo, já que jamais poderia indagar Adora no meio do seu _date_ , ou ele acharia que ela era louca por falar com o nada. Catra só via vantagens na invisibilidade de sua amada para outras pessoas nessa ocasião em específico.

Houve um momento em que o casal enjoou dos jogos e foi sentar no balcão para conversar um pouco entre si. Enquanto isso, Catra continuava na saga de sabotar todos os recordes dos fliperamas que a loira ainda não tinha feito para ela. Pareciam duas crianças faceiras no paraíso. Talvez estivesse vivendo, ali, tudo o que lhes foi tirado durante suas longas fases de recuperação dos traumas.

Ela precisava fazer isso mais vezes mesmo, de preferência, quando Adora voltar a viver. Definitivamente elas teriam que revisitar esse lugar. A mais baixa estava esperançosa para isso.

– Ei, Gasparzinha! – Cochichava discreta, porém, visivelmente animada. – Essa aqui não zeramos ainda!

E lá ia a jovem assombração toda orgulhosa participar de suas trapaças.

Mais um Top 1 para Catra, mais um monte de ficha para trocar por mais bebidas.

– Eu tô _amando_ conhecer esse seu lado infrator... – A morena alternava o olhar entre a outra e a máquina despejando infinitas fichas na sua direção.

– Sem vida, sem _regras_ – Adora enchia a boca para falar orgulhosamente enquanto apoiava ambas as mãos na cintura numa pose heroica.

O melhor de tudo foi quando voltaram para o balcão e com o tanto de ficha conseguiram pagar mais umas 4 ou 5 rodadas para os 3 vivos. Bow tentou de todas as formas entender como isso tinha acontecido ao invés de acreditar na grande mentira que Catra dizia na cara de pau:

– É que eu sou _muito boa_ nisso!

– É boa sim... – Glimmer resmungou. – Deve tá tendo ajuda de... _Influências espirituais_...

– Como assim? – O homem arregalou os olhos super expressivo.

As duas irmãs começaram a rir da reação, assim como a loira que só elas enxergavam naquele ambiente. Foi uma noite de risos frouxos, com toda a certeza.

Estavam precisando disso, principalmente a sua fantasminha camarada.

No final da madrugada, início da manhã, as mulheres vivas resolveram voltar andando para casa admirando o nascer do Sol no caminho.

Provavelmente não teriam topado essa loucura se não estivessem bêbadas. Ignoraram com prazer o conselho de Adora de pegar um táxi. O desejo relâmpago de Catra era caminhar abraçada com sua irmã postiça pegando ar fresco e recebendo os primeiros raios de Sol bem na cara.

Como sempre, Adora apenas acompanhou. Porém, parecia estar usufruindo bastante da caminhada também. Várias conversas pequenas, às vezes inúteis, às vezes engraçadas, surgiam, e isso fazia com que a alegria da noite não findasse.

Contudo, foi quando um silêncio confortável pairou no ar que uma vontade repentina de contar que dia era hoje para Adora se tornou o novo maior desejo de Catra.

– ‘Dora... – Chamou com a voz um pouco arrastada. Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas se esforçava para mantê-los abertos só para admirar a beleza do espírito ao seu lado. – E aí? Gostou da noite?

– Aham! – Ela lançou aquele maldito olhar brilhante e lindo. – Queria estar bêbada assim, que nem vocês, mas tudo bem... Melhor sexta-feira até agora!

Estava tão concentrada em encará-la que foi praticamente puxada quando sua irmã, ainda abraçada, tropeçou e cambaleou para o lado.

– Gente, vocês vão cair antes de chegar em casa, eu aposto! – Agora Adora gargalhava do ziguezague que as outras duas faziam na calçada ao andar. – É melhor você se soltarem do abraço-

– Não! – A resposta de Glimmer e Catra foi uníssona.

Opa! Catra já estava se distraindo de novo e não tinha chegado ao ponto que queria desde o início.

– Sabia que hoje faz 5 meses que você apareceu pra mim, Adora? – A confissão acabou saindo do nada, mas, pelo menos, foi de coração.

– Sério? – A outra foi pega desprevenida e seu rosto ficou naquele tom rosado de novo, aquele que fantasmas não deveriam ter. – Você tá contando?

– Pra mim, todo e qualquer detalhe da gente é importante...

– _Annnnnnnw_ , mana! Que fofa! – Glimmer entra na conversa com um tom alto, afinado e desengonçado demais. Tudo culpa da bebida. – Você tá contando como se fosse um _namorinho_. Tá apaixonada, é?

– Pense o que quiser – Catra resmungou, deu de ombros e voltou a fitar Adora que parecia um tomate ambulante agora.

Podia começar a provocá-la dizendo que sabia que ela estava envergonhada. Podia brincar e dizer que desconfiava que existia uma reciprocidade estampada na cara de Adora. Porém, só olhar, por enquanto, fazia jus ao que sentia. Pensar que ela podia ser a causa dessa reação toda já era saboroso demais.


	18. DEU TUDO ERRADO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIRA, GENTE uahuhahua  
> Era só para completar o meme.
> 
> POV Adora hoje.
> 
> Boa leitura <3

“Pense o que quiser”, foi a frase que a Catra bêbada disse para a Glimmer bêbada na sexta à noite depois de ser acusada de estar apaixonada.

Ainda assim, Adora levou isso para o coração e se permitiu sonhar ainda mais com a mulher que havia virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e feito seu coração palpitar até mesmo depois de morto.

Graças a isso, era ela quem tinha tomado a liberdade de ‘pensar o que quiser’ sobre a maneira como se divertiram juntas, como Catra parecia embriagada ao fitá-la (e não só por causa da bebida). Era cruel demais torcer para que a mais baixa também estivesse apaixonada só para ter o gostinho da reciprocidade?

Um romance impossível, mas com amor dos dois lados.

A fantasma adoraria, por mais masoquista que soasse.

A noite comemoração de 5 meses, ou de apresentação do boy da Glimmer, praticamente a reavivou. As sequelas positivas perduraram nos 2 dias seguintes, em que passou mergulhada em um bom humor absurdo.

Só que a viagem às nuvens não durou para sempre, haviam outros assuntos mais urgentes em sua não vida no momento.

A conversa necessária surgiu em um almoço de domingo em família, quando Micah decidiu atualizar todo mundo sobre o que poderia ser feito a respeito de seu caso.

Era algo pelo qual todos esperavam e estavam ansiosos. Ainda assim, a loira sentia a tensão, o medo das probabilidades, o receio das consequências. Disfarçou, contudo. Decidiu guardar a angustia para depois e só escutar o que teriam pela frente.

Até porque era satisfatório usufruir da euforia que a possibilidade de sua ressureição causava em Catra. Parecia uma criança ansiosa pelo melhor presente de natal do mundo.

O homem esperou que as duas filhas sentassem no sofá e ficou de frente para elas. Adora ficou em pé atrás das outras mulheres, também no campo de visão dele.

– Todas confortáveis e calmas em seus devidos lugares? – Ele esfregou as mãos para esvair um pouquinho a ansiedade.

– Fala logo, Micah! – As mãos da morena de olhos heterocromáticos estavam coladas nas pernas, quase apertando-as, e as pupilas dilatadas de quem estava muito animada com alguma coisa.

– Talvez tenhamos uma chance de trazer Adora de volta e-

– QUE BOM! – Catra já levantou e foi na direção do pai com os braços abertos para abraçá-lo. – Eu _sabia_ que tinha um jeito! Eu sabia-

– Catra, senta aí, espera ele terminar de falar, vai. – Adora ria brevemente no meio da fala. Mesmo com uma certa esperança em seu coração, era melhor que deixasse a sensatez tomar a frente agora e ouvir tudo antes de comemorar.

Glimmer segurou o riso olhando para a irmã, que fitou a fantasma meio constrangida pela animação precoce e sentou no lugar de volta, dando o tempo devido de fala para Micah.

– Então, o método que tô pensando pode dar certo se corrermos contra o tempo e se pudermos contar com a ajuda de um médico e equipamentos e leito de UTI em segredo. – O homem anunciou já engolindo a seco à espera de milhões de perguntas e um surto.

– Como assim? Que tipo de médico? Como teria que ser essa sala de UTI? Quanto tempo demoraria esse procedimento?

– Onde que vamos arrumar isso, pai? Você pirou? É _impossível_!

As milhões de perguntas vieram em sequência humanamente inviável diretamente de Catra. Já o surto, veio de uma Glimmer que quase se descabelava com a notícia.

As duas falavam ao mesmo tempo enquanto o homem não sabia se respondia uma ou acalmava outra.

Adora apenas ficou parada observando a cena.

Milagrosamente hoje se sentia muito forte emocionalmente e se livrou dessas impulsividades que tomaram conta do ambiente. Ela precisava de mais detalhes, não de mais caos.

– Por que precisa de tudo isso, Micah? Pode explicar o que tem em mente? – Sua voz foi séria, firme e muito calma. Tanto que até induziu todo mundo a parar o que fazia para olhar para ela.

Mais uma vez, o mais velho aproveitou o silêncio:

– Tem a ver com a reanimação do seu corpo físico, Adora. Que aliás, precisamos ir atrás e achar inteiro antes de tudo. Eu basicamente preciso rejuvenescê-lo com magia para recuperar a vitalidade de seus órgãos enquanto você volta pra ele. Isso tudo tem que ser sob assistência médica, já que precisamos bombear seu sangue, te hidratar com soro, ajudar na respiração, essas coisas...

Nos primeiros segundos assimilando o plano tudo parecia uma loucura tremenda. Até mesmo Glimmer e Catra se entreolharam com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Aos poucos, porém, as coisas foram fazendo um pouco de sentido para a fantasma loira. Tinha que ter magia e tinha que ter, também, coisas do mundo físico. Parecia lógico, palpável.

Ela chegou a partir os lábios para falar alguma coisa.

Foi cortada por um grito de surpresa de Glimmer:

– Gente, o Bow! Ele é residente num hospital há 3 anos! Ele tá terminando Medicina!

– Tem a Mara também! – Catra acrescentou no mesmo tom da irmã. – Ela faz biomedicina, não é, Adora? Quem sabe ela pode ajudar em algo? Com certeza ela vai querer se envolver nesse plano!

– Mas e o risc-

Adora foi ignorada e interrompida.

– Então vamos falar com eles! – A de cabelos castanhos sacudia a irmã pelos ombros e sorria de ponta a ponta. – Vai dar certo!

– Catra, espera um pouco – Micah a interrompeu em tom sereno segurando gentilmente no braço dela. – Não é tão fácil assim. E além do mais, Adora ia perguntar alguma coisa e precisamos escutar. Afinal, é ela quem vai passar por todo o processo.

– Tá, é verdade... É que eu fiquei muito empolgada, foi mal – a oscilação da voz da mais baixa ainda era perceptível. Ela dava longas respiradas para se controlar.

A fantasma não estava gostando nada de ver toda essa confiança nas reações alheias. Isso podia ser prejudicial, podia quebrá-la ao meio se alguma coisa desse errado, além de machucar a própria Catra. Não queria que ela tivesse uma queda dessas caso tudo desse erado, não podia deixá-la continuar tão envolvida, de corpo e alma, nesse plano sem ao menos uma garantia.

Precisou fechar os olhos e se concentrar para focar novamente na pergunta que queria tanto fazer para o feiticeiro. A conversa não tão otimista com a amiga teria que vir depois.

– Eu queria saber dos riscos. – Cruzou os braços para se conter da repentina tremedeira e não ousou olhar a mais baixa para não desmoronar o disfarce poderoso. – Você disse que teríamos que correr contra o tempo.

– Sim, existem alguns riscos e todas as etapas do plano precisam ser pensadas melhor para que a gente evite que dê errado. – Ele imitou sua pose, porém, para demostrar seriedade. – De qualquer forma, essa é uma conversa para ter se conseguirmos a ajuda médica, porque aí reunimos todo mundo e discutimos esses detalhes.

– O que eu quero saber aqui é o que exatamente significa ‘dar errado’? Eu sumo ou a gente só não consegue e continua como está?

Pela maneira como o homem barbudo a encarou piedoso e perdeu toda a pose descruzando os braços e deixando os ombros caírem, a resposta não a agradaria.

Glimmer e Catra também perceberam o gestual do pai.

– Ela some? – Toda a euforia de Catra sumira nesse instante, até mesmo a fala saíra falhada.

– Não vou mentir – Micah disse em meio a um longo suspiro. – Tem essa possibilidade, sim, se as coisas derem errado...

– Que porra! – A morena murmurou entre os dentes, afundando as costas no sofá e fechando os olhos, contendo-se para não perder o controle por frustração dessa vez.

Glimmer logo levou uma das mãos ao braço da irmã e acariciou para reconfortá-la.

Era exatamente isso que Adora não queria. Porque ela sabia que era sempre tudo ou nada o tempo todo.

Era a sua maior chance, também a mais arriscada. Mais do que nunca deveria ser pensado à risca o que fariam. Nada que os impedisse de tentar contar com a ajuda de Bow e Mara, contudo. Podiam reunir todos e discutirem melhor os métodos e probabilidades antes de tomarem a decisão final. Algo a dizia que não tinha que desistir fácil assim.

A fantasma, então, tentou expor sua ideia:

– Ainda podemos falar com Bow e Mara para ver se topam conversar mais sobr-

– Não, não – Catra a interrompeu e levantou para melhor encará-la. – Se é tão arriscado assim, melhor nem tentarmos.

– Mas nem calculamos nada ainda, Catra. – Rebateu, tentando acalmar a outra. – Ainda acho que primeiro devemos reunir todo mundo, discutir e aí se for muito difícil, pensamos se faremos ou não.

– Se for muito difícil, não precisamos pensar, é só não fazer.

– Catra, de novo isso?

– Adora, não adianta, tá? – A mais baixa deu a volta e caminhou para ficar cara a cara com a mais alta. – _Não_ vamos fazer se não tiver boas chances de dar certo.

– E todo aquele papo de fazer o que _eu_ quero? – O tom estava já subindo para uma discussão. Às vezes a impulsividade de Catra excluía completamente sua opinião, e não deixaria isso acontecer agora. – Eu quero avaliar os termos primeiro, e _eu_ quem decido se é seguro o suficiente ou não.

Pobres Micah e Glimmer... Nada podiam fazer além de assistir o repentino conflito.

– Então se você achar que deve correr o risco eu vou ter que bater palma pra essa _idiotice_? – Os punhos de Catra estavam cerrados e seu tom aumentava a cada vez que se aproximava do rosto de Adora. – Mais uma, né, já que você morreu da primeira vez por uma decisão errada. A mesma que vai acabar repetindo se não me ouvir!

Elas ficaram se encarando tão próximas que a mais baixa precisou inclinar o pescoço para não perder o contato visual.

Pela primeira vez, Adora não sentiu o impulso de querer beijá-la. Estava mais para querer estrangulá-la.

– Eu _não sou_ obrigada a te ouvir! – Também aumentou o tom. – Porque estamos falando da minha vida, não da sua!

– Não seja burra, Adora, eu só quero o seu bem! – Levou ambas as mãos à cabeça em aflição. – E você nem queria fazer nada disso para início de conversa!

– Agora eu quero! – A loira falou ainda mais alto enquanto a outra mulher apenas arregalou os olhos em silêncio. Depois disso, resolveu acalmar o tom de voz. – É melhor ter uma chance e arriscar do que não fazer nada, não acha?

– Eu tenho medo, Adora...

A gritaria parou. Tudo parou, na verdade. Só tinha ela e Catra ali. O mundo? Desapareceu.

Seus olhos cianos marejados fixaram nos coloridos igualmente chorosos dela, pedindo em silêncio para que não seguissem com esse desentendimento inútil.

– Eu também... Mas não quero deixar esse medo tomar conta de mim porque temos uma ótima chance agora. Não foi você que falou que o quase impossível já valia como uma oportunidade? Então... Vai ver o cenário é melhor do que você tá imaginando. Vamos conversar com Bow e Mara, vamos trazer os dois aqui e conversar detalhadamente. Pode ser?

– Pode, pode sim – Catra fungou e limpou o canto dos olhos discretamente. – Eu vou te apoiar em qualquer que seja sua decisão, não vou mais me meter, eu juro.

– Obrigada, Catra.

Demorou mais alguns dias depois desse diálogo em agonia para que Glimmer marcasse o jantar com Bow e Mara presentes.

Escolheram um restaurante pequeno e discreto. Micah não foi a pedido da filha de cabelos lilás, já que ela queria, primeiro, introduzir Adora à Bow propriamente antes de convidá-lo a um plano doido com sua família mágica.

Estavam, portanto, Catra e Mara de um lado da mesa e Bow e Glimmer do outro, em assentos que mais assemelhavam-se a sofás de dois lugares separados apenas pela mesa.

Conseguia ver o desconforto claramente no olhar de seu amor platônico, o mesmo que ela tentava esconder de todas as formas. Adora, pelo menos, estava reconhecendo o esforço dela de respeitar sua decisão de seguir a diante com essa primeira parte do plano.

Afinal, tudo fluiu normalmente no jantar. Mesmo com a errônea conclusão de Bow de que Mara e Catra eram um casal durante algum momento da conversa descontraída. Nem isso abalou os espíritos de Adora diante de toda a preocupação que estava de Catra desmoronar a qualquer momento e sair de perto desistindo de continuar concordando com sua decisão.

O combinado era que no restaurante tratariam tudo como um encontro normal, e só depois iriam para um lugar mais deserto onde Adora se manifestaria para Bow e o plano seria revelado para ele e Mara.

A parte do restaurante era mais para descontrair os ânimos de todos os envolvidos. Tirando Adora, claro, que só passava vontade por não poder comer em saídas como essas. O esforço valeria, era o que vivia repetindo para si.

Pediram a conta depois de algumas horas e foram para o terraço do estabelecimento mesmo, que estava completamente inabitado.

Agora viria o seu protagonismo.

Esperou que Glimmer explicasse o porquê de ter levado Bow até um lugar como aquele e, depois de o rapaz afirmar que estava preparado para o que quer que sua namorada quisesse mostrar, Adora concentrou-se com todas as forças para aparecer.

Esperava do fundo de seu coração que o apelo de Glimmer para que ele acreditasse nela funcionasse.

Inesperadamente o processo foi bem rápido, o mais rápido de todos. Bow não teve nenhuma resistência à Adora e tudo durou segundos!

Logo o rapaz a olhava boquiaberto depois do show de luzes que a magia da fantasma produzia.

– Eita... Foi bem rápido pra ele – Catra cochichou para uma Mara igualmente surpresa ao lado dela.

– Ela nem precisou mover objetos primeiro para convencer – Mara respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Oi, Bow – Adora sorriu gentil e acenou para o homem de olhos pretos.

– Quando falaram fantasma, pensei logo em-

– Menina do Exorcista, espirito maligno... Já sei... – A loira revirou os olhos brincalhona e soltou uma breve risada. – Acredite, você não foi o único.

Ele também riu e coçou a nuca ainda um pouco tímido.

– Como que você conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido dessa vez, Adora? – Glimmer enlaçou o braço no do namorado enquanto perguntava casual.

– Na verdade, Bow acreditou bem rápido, o que facilitou o trabalho.

– Sério? – A baixinha de cabelos lilás alternava o olhar entre a fantasma e o rapaz. – Então você acreditou em mim sem me achar uma completa louca?

– Jamais pensaria isso de você. – Ele a encarava com toda a serenidade e compreensão do mundo. – E eu não tenho motivo nenhum para não acreditar no que me diz. Posso ser médico e viver no meio de um bando de cético, mas, não é o meu caso, principalmente desde que começamos a sair.

Se a confissão amoleceu até mesmo o coração morto-vivo de Adora, imagine o da mulher mágica então. E o jeito que ela deu um longo beijo estalado na bochecha do homem ajudou ainda mais a provar sua teoria.

– Todo dia esse seu jeitinho me surpreende, sabia? – Glimmer respondeu sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

Eles formavam um lindo casal, estava muito feliz por Glimmer de tê-lo encontrado. Era raro poder viver algo assim. Não conseguiu observar a cena sem deixar de sorrir.

Adora tinha cada vez mais certeza de que deveria tentar voltar a vida só para ter um momento como esse com Catra, só para ter pelo menos a chance de chamá-la para sair, de passar por todas as fases do encontro até poder se declarar.

Enquanto a conversa pequena continuava entre o casal, a loira resolveu dar uma olhada na sua tão amada amiga viva. Sua intenção era ser discreta. Não conseguiu, pois Catra já estava olhando em sua direção, com aquele mesmo ar de hipnotizada do dia do bar. E Adora queria acreditar que isso era um bom sinal, de que era justamente a mesma encarada apaixonada que constantemente dava à morena.

– Então... – Glimmer cortou o clima. Porém, por uma boa causa. – Agora que estão devidamente apresentados, podemos contar sobre o plano de tentar ressuscitar a Adora.

– _Ressuscitar?_ – Bow e Mara perguntaram uníssonos.

Essa foi a deixa para que as outras três, então, explicassem tudo o que sabiam até o momento sobre a possibilidade apresentada por Micah.

Algumas reações espantadas e perguntas precipitadas depois, todo mundo estava na mesma página quanto à situação.

E, por incrível que pareça, quem mais achou o plano meio louco foi o primeiro a concordar. Bow logo deu sua palavra de que estaria junto com elas e ajudaria no que pudesse. Inclusive, conseguiria arranjar o tal espaço de UTI secreto na ala desativada de um dos hospitais que fazia residência.

Já Mara teve uma leve resistência, pelo mesmo motivo de Catra.

Entendia a preocupação da irmã em perdê-la, porém, Adora estava cansada de ter que se impor. A sorte dela é que o mais novo integrante do grupo apresentou argumentos a seu favor. Bow achava que tudo tinha que ser detalhado primeiro antes de qualquer certeza ou desistência. Foi o que fez Mara também concordar, mesmo a contragosto.

O peso do assunto não perdurou no ar como da primeira vez. Logo o grupo se descontraiu e aproveitou a boa brisa do terraço para continuar passando um tempo juntos. Alguns minutos depois e toda a tensão sumiu de vez.

O grupo estava em conversas separadas, eventualmente tornando-as uma só.

Nesse momento, Catra, Glimmer e Mara estavam muito concentradas em algum papo sobre constelações, e Bow parecia tão por fora quanto Adora. Nada que os deixasse desconfortáveis. Pelo contrário, isso deu mais espaço para que conversassem entre si e se conhecessem.

Realmente o homem era uma pessoa de índole admirável. Era um em um milhão e ela ficava muito feliz de poder contar com ele a partir de agora. Se tudo desse certo no plano, com certeza iria querer ter Bow e Glimmer constantemente por perto em sua nova vida.

Estava se dando tão bem que, por algum motivo, começaram a falar sobre sonhos. Provavelmente mencionou Catra e as memórias que ela resgatava enquanto dormia, coisa que nunca acontecera com a loira. Talvez tenha até se queixado disso.

Não importa. O que importa era a informação que acabara tirando desse tema com o futuro médico:

– Uma vez eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre espectros e descobri que o corpo humano basicamente vira um objeto quando dorme, em termos de oscilação de frequência de ondas, sabe? Fica facilmente maneável nas mãos de um fenômeno de sistema ondulatório nulo e pode até ser explorado por ele. – O homem comentava eufórico, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Adora estava se sentindo o ser mais burro e mais ingrato da face da Terra por ter recebido uma aula que parecia ser tão importante e não ter entendido um pingo.

Bow parecia ter percebido pela sua cara de retardada, já que resolveu simplificar as palavras depois de uma breve risada:

– Literalmente permite que você, como uma fantasma, possa entrar nos sonhos das pessoas. Quando dormimos, nosso organismo quase para, fazendo com que a oscilação do corpo seja tão fácil de controlar quanto um objeto. Então, se você consegue mover coisas, você consegue entrar em sonhos, Adora. Já tentou alguma vez?

– Eu nunca tentei... – Agora sim seu cérebro explodiu com tamanha revelação. – Mas, como...? Como será que eu faço isso?

– Não sei, não me aprofundei em técnicas nem nada – ele tinha uma fisionomia de quem estava desapontado em não poder ajudar mais. – Você pode testar diferentes maneiras para ver se chega em algum resultado.

– Você não tem ideia do _quanto_ essa informação pode me ajudar, Bow... – Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno e um olhar esperançoso. Não para o amigo, e sim para a outra roda de conversa, onde Catra se encontrava.

– Fico feliz por isso!

– Mas não conta para ninguém, tá? Não quero criar expectativas sem testar se consigo antes...

– Pode deixar.

Diante de toda essa reviravolta que estava prestes a acontecer em sua vida, Adora tinha pelo menos uma carta na manga para aproveitar seu tempo hábil.

Uma nova distração.

E sua cobaia, sem saber, seria Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> Penso que estão imaginando mil e uma alternativas para o rumo dessa história. Se tiverem, compartilhem cmg porque gosto de saber huehue. E obrigada por ler! Bjs!


End file.
